The Blood of a Flower
by 24-7reader
Summary: When Edward left in N.M. Bella tried to fill the hole left behind with the fact that mythical creatures exist. Fifty years later and her and the Cullens cross paths once again. They're still vampires but what is Bella? It all belongs to S.M.
1. Emmett

****

Okay, this is a really short first chapter but i promise that they get much bigger. This is just a little teaser to get you interested. :)

* * *

"Come on," she whispered to herself as she searched for the herb that would stop her shaking and help the wound on her side.

Her small hands deftly combed through the shrubbery until finally she found what she needed. She crushed the small red berries in her hand and put them in her mouth. The effects were immediate as strength pulsed through her veins. She let out a small sigh.

She crouched down again and pressed her hands into the dirt, feeling the vibrations of the earth around her. The wings on her back twitched. Someone was approaching from behind. She pushed her hands further into the moist soil and understood who the intruder was.

Vampire.

She held still as he stealthily made her way forward. His hands reached out to touch the black pointed tips of her brown wings.

In her coldest voice, she said, "If you value your life, I wouldn't touch those."

The hand stopped and she stood quickly. She shook out her brown wavy waist-length hair so it settled around her. Slowly, she turned. She knew who she would see. She had been hoping and dreading this moment for a long time.

"Bella?!" The vampire boomed.

She lifted her chocolate eyes to his golden ones and gave a small smile, "Hello Emmett."

* * *

**So? Worthy of reading more? It gets infinitely better I assure you. Or at least in my mind it does. :) Please review!!**


	2. Everyone Else

****

See? That wasn't a long time to wait. No time to wait actually. :P Hope you love this!

* * *

He rushed at her and swept her up in a classic Emmett bear hug. Bella laughed, despite the pain he was bringing to her ribcage.

Before she could say anything, he was running. She knew that he was going to the house, something she had not planned on.

"Emmett!' she protested as he ran faster, "I don't think I'm-" he suddenly stopped at the house, "ready," Bella's voice dropped to a whisper. Panic rose.

"You are," he told her ecstatically, and then in at the same volume he called, "Everybody! Bella's back!"

Her name chorused through the house and in an instant, five vampires she had once called family surrounded her. Carlisle looked at her with disapproval, probably at how loose her clothes hung on her.

Different emotions played out on their faces: disbelief, astonishment, surprise and joy. Her wings twitched nervously.

Thankfully Carlisle and Esme came forward. They gave Bella a hug, as if she were a long lost daughter. Carlisle stepped aside to let the others in but Esme stayed by her side.

Alice bounced forward and enveloped her in a hug. "I knew you would show up one day!" Alice whispered in Bella's ear.

Rosalie stayed where she was but a newfound respect was in the once resentful Cullen's eyes. Bella looked over to Jasper. He stared at her with guilt plain on his features. He held out a hand.

"Oh Jasper!" she exclaimed, giving him a hug. Surprised, he hugged her back, "Don't feel guilty. This is a happy moment and I refuse to let you feel any other way."

She stepped back and admired everyone. It had been 55 years since she had last seen them. It seemed silly now to have dreaded this, but of course the most important Cullen was not here.

"Bella, tell us! What are you?" Alice asked, her excitement making her spiky hair quiver.

"I'm a faerie. I guess that's a broad term though. Specifically I'm a sprite." She told them. They gave her a dumbfounded looks. Bella laughed but the laughter triggered the gash on her side, "Oh!" She placed her hand on the site gently. It felt wet. She looked at her hand and to her horror, it had blood on it. She cursed quietly.

"Bella, are you alright?" Carlisle asked, concerned.

Before she could respond, Esme said, "Why don't we go inside?" They pulled Bella in.

She shuddered as she entered the house. It was uncomfortable but not unbearable. They came to the dining room and she sat down, careful not to get blood on anything.

Alice sat across from her, her eyes not moving from her wings. Esme pulled at her shirt. Bella lifted her arms and bit back a scream as the fabric rubbed against the cut.

Three collective gasps told her Carlisle was in the room. She looked at him and at the bag he was carrying. He started pulling things out.

"Carlisle, there's nothing you can do. If you let me explain-" she said.

He cut her off, "Bella that cut needs stitches plus it's probably infected. Not only that, but you look as if you haven't had a decent meal in weeks. If you get sick, you may not get better." He gave meaningful glances at Esme and Alice but before they could move, Bella flared her wings and rose to the ceiling.

Carlisle placed the needle down and showed his empty hands, "Its okay, Bella," he said reassuringly.

She took a deep breath to steady herself but didn't come down. "Faeries are creatures of nature, of trees and wind, of earth. Because of this we are very sensitive to things that are not natural. Specifically man-made things. Things like medicine and houses..."

Esme's eyes furrowed, "It's hard for you to be in here?" Her voice was full of distress.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Alice asked, exasperated.

Bella glared at her, "I wasn't asked. I may not be human anymore but I'm not quite as strong as a vampire." She lowered to the ground. When her feet were an inch or so from the ground, she paused, "And you should keep in mind that I am no longer human."

The moment she was standing on her own two feet, she lurched forward. She groaned. She had become unsteady after all the excitement. Cold hands caught her. She looked up at Esme's heart-shaped face, "Is there anything we can do?" Carlisle asked.

Bella nodded, "There are some herbs I was looking for before Emmett interrupted. Kingsworth and Huckleberry. One will prevent infection; the other is for the pain and helps heal it." Carlisle looked skeptical. She sighed, "I've been a sprite for 53 years, I know what I'm talking about."

He nodded and left the room with Esme. She sat back on the chair again and pulled out a bandage and wrapped it expertly around her torso and pulled down her shirt.

When she looked up, Alice was still staring at her wings. "I can make them disappear if you like," Bella closed her eyes and concentrated. The air around her shimmered. The butterfly wings dropped away, her form altered and she looked just like the Bella they knew all those years ago.

When she opened her eyes, Alice looked startled. Bella laughed, "I bet you have a few questions."

* * *

**So, what do you think? This is a different type of writing than I'm used to but I don't think I'm tanking too bad. :/**

**Please Review!!**


	3. A Few Questions

**Ok, I know it's a bit confusing but it gets clearer eventually. I promise!**

* * *

Bella took a deep breath, "Two years after you…left, I ran into the sprites. I wasn't surprised at finding mythical creatures but I was surprised when they offered to change me into one of them. Long story short, I became one of them and here I am."

Alice looked at her accusingly, "That isn't the whole story."

She looked down, unwilling to hurt her family now that she's found them again, yet reluctant to be hurt herself, "I'm sorry Alice but you have not claimed the right to know that story. Once you have gained back my trust, I will consider it."

Alice was heartbroken, "He said it didn't he?" she asked Bella, "I had hoped that Jasper and I leaving would alter the future. I was too afraid to ask," She broke down and dry sobs racked her tiny frame, "I'm going to murder him when he visits." She spat through the pain.

Bella was left torn. She wanted to comfort the little all-knowing vampire that had become like a sister to her but she was frozen as the few memories she wished she could forget came surfacing back.

A pain worse than her physical wound, hit her hard. She dropped to her knees next to Alice, "Please don't cry," she begged as her own tears rolled down her cheeks, "I never blamed you guys, I love you too much." Alice looked up, "I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm just overloaded at the moment and I was afraid that you didn't feel the same way." She paused to collect herself, "I just can't talk about my past because it's too recent."

Alice led Bella back to the chair, "I'm sorry too. I overreacted. I've been a mess since we left you, Bella. We all have," she paused, "What do you mean it's too recent?"

Alice pulled out a comb and started brushing methodically through Bella's tangled hair. Bella didn't protest, knowing how bad her hair was. She sat back, "I know it sounds silly but I realized fifty years isn't all that long when you have forever. Especially when you have something gnawing at you from the inside."

Alice was silent for a moment, then she asked cheerily, "Why don't you tell me about faeries? I've never heard of them before."

Bella smiled, "There are two categories: pixies and sprites. Many believe elves are also faeries but it's never been confirmed. Faeries are practically one with nature. We feel the world around us. Pixies have an odd affinity for mischief and bear no wings on their backs. They're small and diminutive. Some say they are the emotions of the land. If anyone harms their territory then they will find themselves lost in a bog or falling into natural traps. If someone helps their land, then that person is granted a rare site of the forest.

"Sprites, on the other hand, are very docile. We live in groups; rarely can you see one alone. We help the forests or lands grow and prosper, through dancing and music." Her eyes closed and she smiled as good memories came bubbling up.

"And elves?" Alice asked. Bella opened her eyes and started messing with the frayed edges her shirt.

"Elves are kind of like caretakers of their land. Many believe they are sprite wannabes. They hold no true magic of their own but learned to listen to the land. I've seen a few and they always reminded me of trees, growing slowly and rejoicing simply being in the world around them and the sun on their faces. Faeries are classified as creatures who are one with nature and many argue that the elves do not fall under this classification."

Bella's eyes slid closed again only this time out of exhaustion. They fell into a comfortable silence until Esme, Carlisle and Emmett burst in. Bella's eyes grew wide as she saw how much they brought, "I don't need that much," she protested.

Esme smiled at her, "We figured that but we are going to plant some near the house, for further use."

Bella watched as they placed it on the table. "What do you need to do now?" Carlisle asked, hovering over her.

"Make them into a paste," She said, pointing to the roots of one and leaves of the other. There was flurry of activity, "The finished product should be an ugly brown color with tiny gold flecks in it."

They showed her their product and Bella nodded. She lifted her shirt and cut off her already filthy bandage. "If you could just spread it across the site and make sure it covers everything."

Carlisle scooped up the paste, looking uncertain, "This is something I've never done before."

You can do it," Bella assured him. He placed the goop on her exposed side and she shuddered. "It stings," she said with a smile.

The process was soon over and she redid the bandage on her side. The pain subsided and the long day took its toll on her, the sun had set long ago. "I may be immortal but I still must sleep, if you don't mind…"

Esme smiled at her, "We have an extra room upstairs unless you would be more comfortable outside." She looked outside uncertainly.

Bella considered it for a moment. The house made her feel caged in but surely she could handle it for one night. She looked up at Esme, "I would like that."

Esme beamed and led her up to the room. Bella paused at Edward's door. No one had mentioned him. Esme noticed and turned her timeless gaze to Bella, "That room has stayed silent for too long. He hasn't been with the family for fifty years and we dearly miss him. Oh, he visits now and then but this family has not been the same since we thought we lost you."

They continued to the spare bedroom but empty room and haunting lullaby music followed Bella to her dreams.

* * *

**Questions? Comments? Please press the green button! Oh! And I forgot to mention it before but the herbs I mentioned in the last chapter are made up. I didn't actually research medicinal herbs.**


	4. Do You Love Him?

**I personally love this chapter, and the next, oh and the next one too. :P**

* * *

The next day Alice, Bella and Jasper sat in the living room. Bella drank some herbal tea she made and sat back comfortably.

"What makes your wings brown and blue with black tips?" Jasper asked. Alice had filled everyone in on their conversation after Bella had gone to bed.

Bella was in her faerie form thus her wings were resting against the couch. She shifted to settle better, "Most sprites have either brown or green wings because they blend in with the forest better. I've heard that in northern Alaska they have white wings but I've never seen them. Those humans who become sprites are the ones who have the rare colorful wings.

"The blue just started showing up. I've heard of wings changing color and it signifies finding safety and home. You no longer are afraid of hiding. Apparently all sprites hold a true form, but it is rare that they figure out what it is. A friend once said I had black outlines because of something in my past. She said black meant harm or death." She fell silent, staring out the window at the falling rain.

"Bella," Alice started, but she paused, considering. Determination blazed in her eyes, "You said last night that faeries are rarely alone. Why are you?"

Bella continued to stare out of the window, "I was kicked out of my clan," she whispered, her voice breaking, showing her pain.

"Why?" Alice asked softly.

"Alice," Jasper warned.

"It's fine, Jasper." Bella took a shaky breath, "There is one condition for a human to become a faerie. Only one. You must forget all human memories. They fear if the humans knew of the existence of mythical creatures then they would seek and destroy. I agreed but when the moment came, I found I could not let some memories go. Because my head was always private, I was able to fool them. They found out recently and so I was banished." Her voice trailed off, her eyes hadn't moved from the window. She felt a wave of peace and happiness wash over her, reminding her of what she had, not what she had lost. "Thanks Jasper," she murmured.

She looked at them to see their eyes unfocused. Bella was not the only one who could get lost in the past. "What happened?" she asked quietly, "How bad was it fifty years ago?"

Their eyes found Bella's and each held pain and sadness. Alice interlaced her fingers with Jasper's, causing Bella to look away. Alice spoke softly but the pain was evident. "Jasper and I left first. I told you we left to prevent him from saying what he did," Alice looked for confirmation and so Bella nodded slowly. "I had hoped, foolishly I suppose that our leaving would trigger events. The rest of the family joined us and we couldn't bring ourselves to talk about it. He didn't stay long. He was no longer the brother I once knew. He visits now and again, in fact he's due in a month."

Jasper spoke up, "The family was never the same. We lost a daughter, a sister." His eyes traveled to Bella's black pointed tips, a stark reminder of the loss everyone felt. "It was as if someone had died."

The room fell silent with tension and emotions best left unsaid. Bella pulled a fruit, an apple, from her bag and played with it in her hands. Finally Jasper spoke. His voice was quiet and undemanding, but the words were hardly as easy, "He loves you still. You know that right?"

Bella bit her lip as her throat constricted. Unable to form the words she simply nodded. Alice opened her mouth to speak but Emmett's voice boomed from the other room, "We're home!"

Bella jumped lightly to her feet. Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett had gone hunting although she assured them she was in no danger and was safe in their company. "Did you find anything good?" she asked casually but she was fighting a smile.

Emmett laughed and scooped her into a hug. When she was on her own two feet, she teased, "Careful Emmett. One touch on my wings and I could inadvertently attack you."

That made him laugh harder, "As if something as small as you could hurt me."

Bella raised an eyebrow. Rosalie's tinkling laugh came forward, "And how many times has Alice had you flat on your back."

They reached the living room and a black haired blur knocked Emmett to the ground, "That makes twelve!" Alice exclaimed. They all laughed.

Sitting in a loose circle the inquisition began.

"Why does your blood not…smell to us?" Carlisle asked, intrigued.

Bella shrugged, "Is there truly no scent or is it just different?"

The room fell silent for a moment as everyone thought. "It smells like freesia except now it no longer is in a way to make us thirsty." Esme said.

Bella nodded, "My blood still smells but no longer like blood. Edward once commented that my blood was like freesia, floral. My guess is that when I became a faerie that the blood came out of the flower scent. For faeries this protects them from vampires."

"Are faeries an enemy to vampires?" Rosalie asked.

"No, but vampires are curious. Apparently our blood is very…potent. If it smelled as it tasted I doubt our race would last very long. Without a smell we can blend in with the surroundings better. Or so I've been told." Bella smirked.

"So your blood is different," Carlisle said thoughtfully.

"Apparently," Bella mumbled. Before anyone could raise anymore questions she stood, "I need to go find something to eat."

Alice stood up with her, "I'll go with you, that way we can get some for later."

Bella looked at her suspiciously but Alice did not speak. Bella quickly went outside breathing in the pure air of the forest and rain. She let out a sigh of relief and flew off. Alice ran under her and Bella couldn't resist a laugh. She spun happily and floated down.

She began her search and was picking of some delicious berries and plants, placing them carefully into her bag when Alice grabbed her arm. Alice eyes were unfocused for a moment, a clear sign that she was having a vision, and then they cleared and she stared at Bella. "Do you love him?" Alice demanded.

"What?" Bella asked breathlessly.

"You know what I mean!" Alice snapped, but then continued in a softer tone, "Do you still love Edward?"

* * *

**So, am I an evil old monster for an ending like that? Oh well. Tell me all about your thoughts in a review please!!**


	5. More Surprises

**Another day, another chapter. :) enjoy**

* * *

Her breathing became ragged as she pondered Alice's question. How could she say no? How could she not love him and still feel all this pain at the sound of his name?

"Yes," came her painful response. "Even when I heard his goodbye in my ear or when his leaving haunted my dreams. I thought I hated him for doing that to me when I was sure he didn't truly mean it but I realized that I couldn't hate him."

Alice wrapped Bella in a hug, "It's going to be alright Bella," she promised, "I know it will."

Bella offered a watery smile, "I trust you Alice."

They walked slowly back to the house as Bella pulled up some plants for medicinal and nutritional value. Some she would keep in the fridge that the Cullens never used and some would be planted near the house.

Once they reached the house Bella stopped. Alice looked back a t her, "It really is hard for you to be inside, isn't it?"

Bella shrugged, "Not as bad as I feared. It just makes me feel closed in like I can't breathe properly."

"Like claustrophobia?" Alice asked.

She nodded, 'Similar to that. I'm sure it would be worse if I was a pure faerie, but I'm not. I am still human therefore I am more tolerating to human things."

Suddenly Emmett came bursting outside, "Bells!"

Bella laughed. He rushed at her and she quickly flew up into the air. "Aw, Emmett, you missed."

Laughter was heard from the house and Bella stayed in the air as Emmett attempted to drag her down. He crossed his arms, looking very much like a grumpy child. "I'm not so sure you could beat me if you couldn't fly."

Bella lowered and took a menacing step towards Emmett. "You want to risk that?"

They now had an audience as they argued back and forth. Emmett made the show of backing down but Bella wasn't fooled. As Emmett walked past her she stayed alert. Sure enough he brushed his hand against her right wing. Permitting herself a small grin she attacked.

Emmett was on his back in less than two seconds. He stared at her wide-eyed, unable to move just yet. Bella laughed and allowed him to get up, "Now what were you saying, big brother?"

"That you're a deceiving little sprite. You tricked me!" He complained but he was also laughing.

Bella spun in the air and gave a little bow as everyone clapped. Carlisle stepped forward, "How did you do that?"

Bella laughed, "Sprites are usually non-violent but there are rare cases when defense is needed. Our wings are very delicate and so when something touches or grabs them we go on overload. Emmett's lucky he didn't catch me off guard otherwise he would have been torn to pieces before I realized what I was doing."

They all laughed, as she meant them to. She looked up into the sky; the sun was poking through the clouds shooting out random rays. She looked back to the Cullens, "If you'll excuse me there is somewhere I want to go."

Before any protest could be had, she shot into the forest. It felt good to fly through the woods. She never used to be particularly fond of the forest but she had learned a new appreciation. She wove through the trees, confident of where she was going. She didn't stop until she came to a circular meadow.

She walked to the middle of the meadow, taking in the familiar sight. Her bare feet picked up the grass and the flowers. She could feel the nature around her rejoicing at the rare sunshine.

She stayed there for several hours, replaying in her head memories fresh and new. It was only when the sun started to drift towards the horizon that she finally made peace.

She knew Edward had lied to her that dreadful day. After falling into despair she became mad. Taking himself away was bad enough but did he have to take away her family as well? She had come to terms with it long ago, or at least, she thought she had come to terms with it. When she found the Cullens again she had found her family. She was glad Edward wasn't here yet though; she needed time to figure out what to say.

Taking a deep breath she turned back towards the house with a much lighter heart. She could now join her family in laughter and be a part of it. She was now ready to tell them of her past.

The flight back left her more winded than normal but she had been feeling off all day, something she figured was a side affect of being inside, so she dismissed it. She touched ground and allowed her human form to shimmer into place. Once that was done she ran inside.

She ran right into Jasper and they both fell to the floor laughing. He helped her up, "You are in a much better mood now," he commented.

She gave an apologetic smile, "Yeah, and I'm sorry for that. I just need time to sort things out."

"Don't be, you deserve to be at least a little annoyed at us. I think you're very brave for giving us a chance." Bella shook her head but Jasper stopped her. "I want to thank you Bella. You've been a huge help to reviving this family."

Bella thought about that for a moment. "You had to go through your guilt and on top of that everyone else's pain. I think you're brave too, for enduring that and sticking with the family."

He smiled at her, obviously astonished and pleased with her comment. Bella frowned and shook her head. The movement made her dizzy. She wasn't feeling well either. She looked up at Jasper, who was becoming alarmed. "Where's Carlisle?"

He led her to his study, where he was reading a book at a rapid pace. He looked up at their approach. "Carlisle," Bella said hesitantly, "I think I'm sick."

Jasper led her to the chair in the room. Carlisle came forward. "Bella, if you want me to help you, I need to take a blood sample."

Bella nodded and held out her arm. She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth as the needle went into her arm and took out her blood. It took all her strength not to retaliate as her body struggled to fight it.

He was done in a trice and said, "I'll be back."

Jasper looked from the door and to Bella, uncertain. "I think I'll go downstairs. I would rather be around everyone than by myself."

Jasper nodded and helped her out. She was feeling immensely better but leaned into Jasper just for safety. Soon they were ensconced by everyone.

Rosalie was by Bella's side and sat next to her on the couch. "Bella, I thought sprites were supposed to be quiet. Why did they attack you?"

Before Bella could answer Carlisle came in, a piece of paper in his hands. Bella wringed her hands at the expression on his face. He was concerned and surprised and shocked. "Bella, you're pregnant."

* * *

**dun dun DUH!!! the plot thickens! Want to find out what's coming next? Review and it may encourage me to type faster!**


	6. Bella's Not So Long Ago Past

**Sorry!! I meant to post this yesterday but things came up and life decided to come up with stressful situations. D: But here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

Bella paled when he spoke as five pairs of eternal eyes betrayed their shock and accusations. Whether intentionally or not Rosalie flinched.

"You asked why they would attack me, Rosalie?" She said, her voice not climbing above a whisper, "The only reason they intentionally hurt someone or something is out of fear. They truly fear that humans would come hunt them down if their secret got out. When they found out I still remembered being human they were fearful to the point of anger.

"Not only that, but the leader Jack, is also a human turned faerie. Although I'm not sure, I am willing to bet that he still holds his memories." Bella looked up at everyone in turn. They were still hurt and confused.

"I wish I could tell you about the events that led me here without this doubt in your minds but I guess I can't help that now."

She looked at Jasper, who was the only one not doubtful of her and Alice, who probably already knew what she was about to say. She found hope in their unwavering trust, "A couple of weeks ago my friend, Lily, my foster sister, came to me and told me that I had been sentenced to public banishment. She feared for me because despite what everyone thought of me, she still loved me as a sister. She helped me pack in a hurry and told me to leave in the dead of night.

"I didn't make it far into the trees when someone attacked me. I think they meant to kill me after they finished having their fun but something prevented it." She placed a hand on her side, remembering the night vividly.

"Hurt and alone I couldn't turn back so I headed south. I've been on my own for three weeks when Emmett found me. Those first few nights I didn't sleep, I barely ate. I was afraid that anything that moved was someone from my clan, ready to kill me." Bella shuddered violently at the thought, "When I found you guys I found home and safety. I was so relieved at your company that I was able to push away bad thoughts. I never meant to deceive you, I was lying to myself in vain hope that it could change things."

Tears fell freely down her cheeks. She couldn't bear their rejection. She couldn't stand looking at them. "I'm so sorry," she said.

Alice and Jasper stood by her side, kneeling next to her and grasping both of her hands. With their comfort and support, Bella looked up at the Cullen's faces. To her relief she found neither rejection nor disgust, but sympathy and love. She let out the breath she was holding and smiled at them.

Bella looked at Rosalie next to her and found the gorgeous vampire staring at the floor and obviously fighting some inner battle. Rosalie stood and looked down at Bella. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I need some time." And with that she left for upstairs.

Emmett threw an apologetic glance and followed her upstairs. It was the first time she had seen Emmett be remotely serious. She turned to Carlisle and Esme, "Why…"

Esme smiled assuring, "Rosalie struggles with being childless. Give her time and I'm sure she will come around."

"Rosalie has a very different background. She'll tell you her story later and you'll understand." Alice said.

"Stupid, psychic vampire," Bella muttered but smiled in gratitude.

She smiled but then frowned, "Bella, why can I see you sometimes but other times you're blank."

Bella laughed, "Well that's because you're a pixie of course!" Her comment, like many others left the others dumbfounded.

"I'm a vampire, Bella." Alice said slowly, as if Bella was going crazy.

Bell rolled her eyes, "You're a vampire now. But you were a human/pixie cross before that. Why do you think you had those visions as a human?"

"You know who I was before I was changed?!" Alice asked ecstatically.

"Calm down! I forgot you didn't remember. Yes, your mother was a pixie who fell in love with a human, enough to cause immediate exclusion from her clan." Bella laughed at Alice's expression.

Alice's brow furrowed, "But that doesn't explain my visions…"

"You can see humans because you were one, you see vampires because you are one. You can see me because pixies and sprites are closely connected. It's imperfect because I am not a pixie."

"How did you figure this out?" Carlisle asked.

Bella looked up at him and smiled, "I became curious. Even though we were separated, I never thought of you other than family. It hurt me to know that you may have seen the life threatening experiences. I assumed you saw me in you visions and just didn't care. It helped to realize why you never came.

"As I came to know faerie lore I learned of a defense mechanism. If a faerie was bitten, but not killed by a vampire, his or her mind would erase all knowledge. Vampires are very powerful in the mythical world and that is why they know so little about the others. I remembered Alice knew nothing of her human life except that she was put in asylum for visions, another uncommon trait in a human.

"It was then that I learned of your mother, Alice. I found out the consequences of falling in love with a human, not only being thrown out but the repercussions of the children. Faeries are given some gifts, like the vampires, only more natural. To bear a child with human blood would sometimes make these gifts stronger. You are a psychic, Alice, because your mother was a pixie."

Bella watched as Alice's eyes grew wider and wider. She could see Alice's mind working and processing the new information. Emmett came down at that moment, "So what does the little devil see?"

Bella laughed, "She sees herself and her mother and a new perspective on life." Alice beamed at her. Bella turned towards Emmett, "Can I talk to Rosalie?"

He nodded and she made her way carefully upstairs. She knocked on the door and Rosalie called, "Come in Bella."

Bella opened the door to see Rosalie standing by the window, watching the sun set, "I'm sorry I acted so rudely, Bella. I didn't mean to make you feel bad. It's just… your story brought some painful memories of my own."

Bella stood next to her, "We never got on the right foot. I understood it to a point. I know you struggled with what I had and I'm truly sorry for that, but I hope that we can be sisters and if not that close then friends."

"I thought I was doomed to never hold my own child in my arms or never grow old with the man that I loved. This is the life that I would have never wanted." Rosalie finally turned to Bella, "Would you like to know my past? It may help…"

Bella listened attentively and found that she could finally understand Rosalie and Rosalie finally found that she could understand Bella. The vampire and the sprite smiled at each other, ready to make amends and start new.

* * *

**Hope it wasn't too disappointing! Please review!**


	7. Edward Cullen

**I love this chapter. It made me so happy when I wrote it. I hope it brings enjoyment to you to!!**

* * *

Bella shimmered into her human form, something that now came as natural to her as her faerie form. She became accustomed to shed her wings when she entered the Cullen's home and found that the body that she now wore remembered the feeling of a house and other things man-made more than her wing bearing one.

It had been almost a month that she now spent with the Cullens and she found more happiness than when she was with her tribe. Bella knew that this was where she belonged.

"We found a lot today," Bella commented.

Jasper nodded but she could tell the smells of the certain plants they had gathered was not at all pleasing to him. She laughed. She was happy that the Cullens came with her on her gathering trips. Always one or two of them would join her. Today was Jasper's turn.

"Hope you don't plan on eating some of this," He said as they walked into the house.

She was going to make a smart reply when she heard arguing. The voices made her stop in her tracks. Vampires never raised their voices and when they did it was never a good thing. She handed her bag to Jasper, "Could you place these in the fridge for me, Jazz?" her voice sounded distant.

She stopped just outside the main area.

"How could you Edward?!" Alice screamed, "You are so selfish and overprotective. You destroyed our family!"

"Alice, what's your problem?! It's been fifty years! You don't think I regret it every moment of my existence?" Edward retorted. My heart stopped and my breathing became difficult.

"You-" Alice started.

I walked in the room and shouted over her, "Stop! Alice I told you that I don't want you fighting over me!"

Bella could see Alice's anger blazing in her eyes, but she nodded and left the room. Bella watched as she left the room and then turned to the one Cullen she wasn't sure she could face. "Hello."

He showed astonishment and joy, but Bella remained impassive. "Bella-I-how-"

Bella remained quiet for a moment, staring at the rain drops for a moment. She turned to Edward, staring at his disheveled appearance and hunched shoulders. She glanced at his dark eyes and bruise like shadows under his eyes. He reminded her of what she felt like when he first left, cold, empty, a shell. Had she grown up? She placed a hand on her still flat stomach; she had to grow up, but not for her own sake.

"It's been awhile, Cullen, since that day in the forest," Although Bella hated it, she remained cold and hard. She could not afford to run to his arms as if nothing happened until he knew the harm he had accomplished.

She saw him wince at her words and it took all her will to remain calm. "Bella, I had no idea. If you allow me to-" Edward attempted to say but Bella cut him off.

"Excuse me, Edward. I have somewhere to be." She ran out of the house, aware that he was following. Once out of sight from the others she brought her wings back into place. There was a shocked gasp from behind her but she took to the skies.

She knew where she wanted them to have this talk and it was not in the Cullen's house where everywhere could hear. It had to be somewhere that meant something to both of them. She stopped in their meadow.

She stood in the middle and concentrated on the rain hitting against her skin. She kicked off her shoes and placed her bare feet in the wet ground. Bella heard Edward pause at the meadows perimeter. She took a breath, "I never thought I would enjoy the rain in the forest, but it has become my home. When I see home and safety this place always pops into mind."

Bella turned to face him but was not prepared for what she saw. She saw a vampire who cursed himself each and every day. She saw a man feeling the slow agonizing pain of guilt. She saw Edward slowly burning from the inside. Her will wavered.

"Bella I cannot express the sorrow I feel over what I have done to you. Say the word and you will never hear from me again," his voice came out just as she remembered it, soft velvety except now filled with anguish.

His eyes were down on the ground and she moved towards him. In her faerie form she came to his chest, considerably shorter but he was hunched over to make up her lack of height. She laced a hand on his cheek. "I will never force someone away nor take myself away from someone." He flinched at the hint.

As he flinched he fell to his knees. She knelt in front of him, "Edward, I can never express the pain I felt when you left that day, for you were not only taking away yourself but my family, my future. That was bad enough but when I over came that hurdle I realized your true purpose for leaving." She chuckled softly without humor, "Protecting me. By your departure you ensured the worst pain no physical wound could compare. Changing into a faerie, a vampire bite, anything that would have been an effect of your presence would never compare to the effects of your absence."

He shook against her. Sobs, she realized. Pain laced her heart. "I'm so sorry Bella."

Bella picked up his face and looked straight in his eyes. "I did not allow Jasper to feel guilty for that night and I will not allow you, Edward Cullen, to blame yourself. My conscience demanded those words but please permit me to let my heart speak."

His brow furrowed and Bella almost smiled. "Every moment, every decision, I thought I was making for myself. I had made the assumption that I had pushed you away, completely and irrevocably. When I saw Emmett and Alice and Jasper and everyone, I realized that I can never push you from my mind. You, Edward, are my whole life and everything that happened to me was because no matter how hard I tried, I could not stop loving you."

"You deserve someone better," he said, his voice strained.

Bella grabbed her hand in his and gave a soft smile, "Let me make that decision, whether a success or a mistake."

Edward stood up and lifted Bella with him. He caressed her cheek, "You are too good," He whispered. He brought her close and kissed her, softly, gently. It was the kiss Bella had been wanting from him for fifty years. Happiness bubbled inside of her.

* * *

**How is it? Do love it? Hate it? Please review!**

**BTW I have a poll on my Profile. It be great if you could vote!**


	8. Home

****

Thanks for all the reviews, guys! I love each and every one of them! Here's the next chappie!

* * *

The kiss ended and it did not solve everything between them but it was the first step to recovery. She pulled away gently. She gave a mischievous smile, "I'll race you home."

Bella shot into the sky and twirled in the air, watching Edward's expression. She laughed. She put spurts of speed into her wings. She passed the river and paused briefly. The surface was distorted by the rain but she could see her wings and they held no trace of the brown. Her eyes widened but she heard Edward running and she encouraged her wings faster.

She hit the ground and transformed back to human as quickly as possible. She ran into the house, "I win!" she shouted.

Edward was there a split second later and the others stared at their camaraderie. Bella gave a meaningful look at Alice, but was interrupted by Edward's arms wrapped around her. The feeling was nice but she shied away as he scraped across her injury. He released her, confused and hurt.

"I have a cut on my side," Bella explained hurriedly.

His eyes widened and grew sorrowful, "How?"

"It happens sometimes," she said with a shrug, hoping fervently that he would not read the other's minds. She turned to the others, "You guys ready for my story? My whole story?"

Alice perked up and ran up to Bella. "First shopping, then stories."

"But Alice…" Bella started. Alice shook her head.

"You're going to dance for us tonight, right? If that's the case, then you need clothes." Alice said with surprising force.

Bella groaned, but did not argue as Alice pulled her into her beautiful yellow Porsche. She shuddered gently as she got into the car, "Why couldn't we have run or flown? I may have become comfortable in the house but not in a car."

Alice threw her a disparaging look and Bella sulked in her chair. She thought about the dress she would wear if Alice did not find anything, as unlikely as it would be. It was dark green with stylistic frayed edges on the bottom. It came down to about mid thigh and was off the shoulders. The pattern had leaves of a lighter green color with the design as if they were flying in the wind. Bella sighed, it was her favorite outfit.

Sooner that possible, they were at the mall. Alice grabbed her hand and dragged her through the various stores. "Alice, I can't afford these!" as Bella was pushed for more and more clothes. Alice was careful to find ones that held no synthetic fibers, something Bella was very thankful for.

"You're my sister, so you don't have to buy anything." Alice said impatiently and gave her more clothes to try on.

In the end, Bella has given various outfits for years to come. Some were especially for her smaller faerie frame, while the others were for her human form. The dress they had picked for tonight was beautiful and rivaled Bella's earlier outfit.

They got home and Alice stopped Bella, she crossed her arms. "When were you going to tell me about your wings?"

Bella laughed and shifted to her faerie form. Alice handed her a mirror. Her wings were deep cobalt blue, the blue that Edward had once commented on when she was human, on the inside and on the outside pitch black. Bella peeked at Alice, "What do you think? Better?"

Alice beamed, "Much more beautiful, it fits."

She held her hand to her face, "It makes me look paler."

"You still have more color than me," Alice said jokingly. Alice placed her hand on Bella's arm, the difference was minute.

Bella lost her wings and looked back at Alice, "Could you secretly tell the others not to make a big deal about my wings? I don't want Edward to know."

Alice frowned, "Are things not all great and peachy between you and Edward yet?" Bella didn't respond, "That's ok. My brother needs to be knocked over the head a bit."

Bella laughed somewhat forcedly, "As long as you leave that to me."

They entered the house to see Edward surrounded by family. The atmosphere was cheerful, unlike the desolate undertone when Bella had first arrived. They were looking like a family again.

Bella entered the house and sat next to Jasper. Edward looked longingly at her but made no move to sit next to her. They both knew a long talk was ahead of them until they were ready to accept each other fully. She curled her legs under her and allowed Alice to bring in all the bags to her room.

Carlisle turned to her, "I've been thinking. I'm not sure if you should be transitioning between your two forms. It may affect your child."

Edward's face was speechless. He stared in horror at Carlisle and then looked back to Bella. He had gone hunting while Alice and Bella were at the mall. His eyes were warm butterscotch and betrayed the pain in them.

Bella looked at Carlisle, "I know. I'm just unsure of what to do. My friend had promised to meet me, but she hasn't contacted me, I don't know what to do."

Edward stood and left the room. "Edward," Bella called and followed him.

He leaned out in the fading afternoon and didn't speak. Bella approached cautiously, "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, his cold voice cut her to her bones.

Bella's voice came out quite, uncertain, "Because, I was afraid." She clasped her hands together to keep them from shaking, "I've gone through a lot recently, Edward and I just don't know where to start."

He turned finally towards Bella and grasped her hands in his. "Bella, I don't want you to be fearful."

She leaned into him and allowed the tears she didn't shed in front of everyone else to stain Edward's shirt. "My child will never know its father. I only have a guess at who he could be. I meant to tell you, but I can barely acknowledge it myself. I'm just so scared."

She sobbed into his shirt more and he wrapped his arms around her. "It's going to be okay," he whispered in her ear. This is what she needed. Someone she could be herself with, someone who does not mind the staining of their shirts or anything else she throws at them. She desperately needed Edward back in her life, wholly and fully. This was home.

* * *

**So How was it? Again I love this chapter. Please review!**


	9. Dancing

**Okay, the next two chapter have songs in them. Wasn't planning on that but I'll admit this story has taken a mind of it's own and I just have to write it all down fast enough before it disappears. :)**

* * *

Once her tears were done, Edward and Bella went back to the family. Alice shot up and decided it was time for Bella to get ready for the dance. Despite Bella's numerous protests, she found herself in Alice's huge bathroom being attacked by Alice and Rosalie.

Bella sat in a backless chair, in her faerie form. They were fixing her hair, despite when Bella said it was unnecessary.

"My hair will be messed up by the time I'm finished either way," Bella complained.

"It wouldn't dare," Alice said menacingly. Bella almost believed her. By the end of the tortuous time Bella's waist length hair was half up and was curled stylistically. She stared at her reflection in the mirror.

"It's amazing," Bella breathed. She twirled experimentally, ignoring the groans from Alice and Rose. Her hair moved with her in the best way. "Thank you both."

She was ushered quickly into her bedroom and her dress was lying on her bed. Bella pushed Alice and Rose out of the room, "You two have to wait with everyone else. You'll see the finished product outside on the dance floor. And no looking into the future, Alice!"

She used the term dance floor loosely. They were going to a clearing where the Cullens set up chairs and some lights. Bella would have the forest at her back, the Cullens in front.

She picked up the dress and carefully stepped into it. It fell comfortingly on her shoulders and the low back provided room for her wings. The dress came to mid thigh and swirled around, creating the illusion of movement even when she was still.

She looked at the floor length mirror. The under dress was the same blue of her wings. Over it was a wispy material of a slightly lighter blue that was see-through. It was cleverly designed and marked her features well. It flowed around and worked for the dances she had in mind perfectly.

She rifled through some of the jewelry she had brought with her. It was only a few pieces but she had one of the first she had received. It was a sapphire set in silver on a thin silver chain. Unlike many of the jewelry humans gave hers was one hundred percent real. Faeries had found a way to heat it without it becoming to soft and malleable. She placed the necklace around neck. The chain twinkled in the light. She smiled, she was now perfect.

She peeked out the door, everyone should have left already. When Bella made sure it was clear she left the house. She made her way to the clearing, seeing the light the Cullens had set up before she heard them talking. Bella took off the shoes Alice had given her. She would dance barefoot. An anklet that she never took off sparkled in the moon.

The lights dimmed and turned off at the right moment. Bella smiled, it was time. She stepped out from the dark canopy of the forest and into the moonlight. There were several gasps, but she ignored them.

She closed her eyes, focusing on the first dance. She sent out her senses, feeling the forest around her, the moonlight spilling onto her skin. The first dance was a traditional faerie dance. It spoke of how the land rejoiced in the rain and sun. It was a tribute to nature.

She allowed herself to be lost in the forest and the cool grass under her feet. This dance was a playing out of the emotions of the land. She was barely conscious of the Cullens or how she moved. She was just one blade of grass amongst millions.

She finally stopped and opened her eyes. Everyone was staring open mouth. Then they clapped vigorously. She smiled.

"That is a traditional dance." She said, "Although we usually have music."  
She straightened and thought about the next dance, a less traditional one. She did a few slow steps until she began to sing:

"_I wish you could see me now _

_I wish I could show you how _

_I'm not who I was _

_I used to be mad at you _

_A little on the hurt side too _

_But I'm not who I was _

_I found my way around _

_To forgiving you _

_Some time ago _

_But I never got to tell you so _

_I found us in a photograph _

_I saw me and I had to laugh _

_You know, I'm not who I was _

_You were there, you were right above me _

_And I wonder if you ever loved me _

_Just for who I was _

_When the pain came back again _

_Like a bitter friend _

_It was all that I could do _

_To keep myself from blaming you _

_I reckon it's a funny thing _

_I figured out I can sing _

_Now I'm not who I was _

_I write about love and such _

_Maybe 'cause I want it so much _

_I'm not who I was _

_I was thinking maybe I _

_I should let you know _

_I am not the same _

_But I never did forget your name _

_Hello _

_Well the thing I find most amazing _

_In amazing grace _

_Is the chance to give it out _

_Maybe that's what love is all about _

_I wish you could see me now _

_I wish I could show you how _

_I'm not who I was"_

The last wavering note held in the air and Bella stopped dancing. Everyone was looking at her so she continued to dance, a dance that was normal to end the night. She hummed a tune while dancing.

When it was over, they went back home, quiet. Edward held her hand. It felt nice, normal. The moon was high in the sky and as the others complimented her and filed into the house, Edward and Bella walked in the forest. The time to talk was now.

* * *

**The song in this chapter is I'm Not Who I Was by Brandon Heath. It's amazing I know. :P**


	10. So Close

**Having difficulty with the newest chapter but don't worry! I'll break through the stupid writer's block. Enjoy~**

* * *

They walked through the moonlit forest until they were far away from the house. Clouds drifted over the moon, causing it to become darker. Bella held onto Edward's hand harder.

"I wish it had never happened and I was curled up next to you an immortal as a vampire, never having to sleep." Bella said wistfully, "But wishes don't change anything."

She couldn't see Edward's face so she wasn't sure of his emotions. Although she was now hypersensitive to the various plants which could feel Edward's tension. "You still sleep?"

She chuckled softly, "Yes. Everything in nature must sleep, even trees, therefore I sleep also."

He suddenly brought her into a gently embrace, "You know how much I wish that too? All those years I truly hated myself. I couldn't bring myself to stay with the family because despite how much they said they loved me, I knew I was the reason for their depression."

Bella buried her head in his chest, "I know why you did it. I figured it out years ago when I started learning about the faerie culture. Everything sprites do is for a reason. A lot of what they do is based out of fear. I realized that in a way, you were like that. You feared your presence would become a bad influence on my life. I understood it and I didn't like it."

She looked up at him, only able to see the outline of his face, "I thought I had hated you but I knew in the bottom of my heart that I never did. The blue on my wings symbolized this."

"What?" he asked, confused.

"They used to be brown and black. The black symbolized pain, harm or death. Then when you arrived they turned blue. They changed for the soul reason that I love you and feel safe in your arms." She rested her head on his chest.

"I promise never to leave you, unless you ask. Every decision will be made after we both talk it out." He whispered. He held her and asked softly, "Will you dance with me faerie?"

She smiled and they got in position. They swayed softly. Edward started humming softly and then started to sing:

"You're in my arms  
And all the world is calm  
The music playing on for only two  
So close together  
And when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive

A life goes by  
Romantic dreams will stop  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
And now forever I know  
All that I wanted to hold you  
So close

So close to reaching that famous happy end  
Almost believing this was not pretend  
And now you're beside me and look how far we've come  
So far we are so close

How could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now?  
We're so close  
To reaching that famous happy end  
And almost believing this was not pretend  
Let's go on dreaming for we know we are  
So close  
So close  
And still so far"

They stopped dancing and Bella laughed, "I guess we both have our songs for each other."

Edward didn't let her go but held her close, "Have I told you I'm sorry already?"

She laughed, feeling light and free, more than she has in a long time, "Yes, and I have already accepted. I'm sorry about the way I treated you earlier." Her hands fell to her stomach, "I've had to think of my child as well as myself."

Edward placed a hand to her face. "As long as you want me here, I will make sure you do not have to cry alone."

He kissed Bella on the lips, a soft caressing touch. His arm wrapped around her but she stiffened at his touch on her side, "Careful, Edward." She murmured.

He stopped and pulled back, hurt. She laughed quietly, "Just a cut, no need to worry."

"Has Carlisle seen it?" he asked.

"Yes and I think I nearly caused him a heart attack. Not an easy thing to do, by the way. I was in a bad shape when I first got here." She traced the worry lines on his face, "Let's go home and you can hear my whole story."

Bella paused outside the house; Edward looked at her, puzzled. "The past is behind us, right?" she asked seriously, unsure of how he will respond to her story. "We won't dwell on past mistakes, only to try to prevent the same or like ones in the future?"

He wrapped an arm around her waist gently, "I promise that whatever comes at us in the future I will not allow myself or you, my love, to be guilty for past decisions."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUH!! Soon her story will be revealed! Tell me what you think!**


	11. Werewolves

**Okay, next chapter. I forgot to mention that the song in the last chapter was called So Close. It was played in the movie Enchanted and I think it's by Jon McLaughin. Don't take my word for it, I'm not sure. You should watch the movie. It's amazing! :)**

* * *

They sat in a circle in the living room just as before except now Bella stayed close to Edward. Alice raised her delicate eyebrows; Bella just stuck out her tongue.

Carlisle cleared his throat unnecessarily, "What were you going to tell us earlier Bella? About your past?"

Bella turned her gaze to Carlisle's timeless face, "Yes, I think it's time for everyone to know my full and complete story, from end to end. I promise not to spare you the details if you don't want me to."

"Everything," Jasper responded, "We want to know everything."

Bella closed her eyes, rewinding the play of her life to the appropriate time. Her voice started as a whisper but grew in strength as time wore on, "After you guys had left, I was…a shell of my former self. I couldn't bear anything that reminded me of what I had lost and unfortunately that was almost everything. I was lifeless that first week or so before Charlie had decided to move me to Florida with my mom. I woke up with a vengeance.

"After that episode I grew better but I…I had died. I wasn't really aware of my surroundings. I was just walking around and talking to please Charlie." She paused to collect herself. Edward squeezed her hand and she gave him a small smile, "Then I met Jacob Black." Bella's smile grew as those memories flooded back. She looked at everyone and only Carlisle had a glimmer of understanding in his eyes. Before anyone could speak, she said abruptly, "Jacob is a werewolf. Not when I met him, but later, and that triggered various key events.

_***Flashback***_

"Bella, there's something I have to tell you." Jacob said, his face in a rare serious mode. He had been off for awhile, maybe she would finally find out why.

"Then spit it out," She said with a laugh, Jake made her feel lighter, happier but there were times when she still had to wrap her arms around herself to keep herself from shattering.

He ran his fingers through his hair, which he recently cut short. "I-I can't really say. You have to guess." He gave her an apologetic smile.

Her brow furrowed. She didn't like thinking. Thinking led to thoughts that should never be recalled yet forbidden to slip away. "I don't understand."

He frowned and he leaned in, "Do you remember that day on the beach? All those stories?"

Her breathing caught in her throat, "Yes," she whispered.

"One of them tells you what…I am." He said hesitantly, as if unsure if he was allowed to say the certain words.

Her arms moved to her chest automatically as memories floated to the top. "I don't know where you're going with this." She forced out.

He grasped her hands, jerking her out of the reverie. "You know this Bells, I know you do."

He leads her to the window. "Stay right here." He goes outside and waves at her from the window. He points to the bush and waited for a reaction. Bella nodded. He walked in the bush and disappeared for a moment. Then a gigantic russet wolf lunged out of the foliage. Her eyes grew wide.

***_End flashback***_

"He did that in front of you?!" Edward demanded. Bella stared at him, shocked.

"He was trying to keep his promise to me. He was a lifejacket for me, Edward, and I needed him." She said pleadingly, trying to get him to understand. Edward took a deep breath and calmed himself.

"I'm sorry, I won't interrupt again," he promised.

She eyed him carefully, "Past decisions, remember?" he gave a crooked smile and nodded.

***_Back to flashback :)***_

The wolf walked up to the window, looking at Bella with knowledgeable eyes. It gave a wolfy grin and gave a giant lick on the window. Despite herself, Bella laughed, "Jake, is that you?"

He nodded and then his head jerked behind him, as if answering a call. Suddenly his demeanor changed and he walked solemnly into the woods. Bella frowned, "Jake?" she called.

~a few days later~

Bell took a deep breath. "Jake, I've decided to leave." She said in a rush. The hotdog Jake was stuffing in his face slipped out and his mouth stayed gaping.

"What do you mean?!" He demanded.

She fidgeted and said, "I think it'll be best for me to get away and there are some things I want to investigate."

He stared at her seriously, "It's because of _him_ isn't it?"

She looked away, "Part of it. Most of it is my decisions though. It's time to take control of my life again."

He held her face, "You have that glint in your eyes Bells. What are you up to?"

She found she was unable to lie. She started slow, "You're a werewolf, Jake. The guy who destroyed my life is a vampire. Mythical creatures are out there and I intend to find them. I wanted to know more about my world."

***_End flashback***_

Bella yawned hugely. She blinked several times to attempt to shake the sleep away but it stayed keeping her disoriented.

Edward leaned in and whispered, "Bedtime for the sprite."

"I'm not sleepy," she said while yawning again. She leaned into Edward's chest and he picked her up.

"You can continue your outrageous story tomorrow, but now you must sleep." He said with a soft chuckle.

He tucked her into bed and kissed her forehead as if she were a small child. Bella grabbed his arm and he looked at her confused. "Stay," she managed to get out.

After a moment of hesitation he sat next to her and held her in his arms. He sighed contently and she smiled, drifting into sleep peacefully.

* * *

**What did you think? Fail or Pass? I changed up the original New Moon plot line to fit my purposes but I figured you guess wouldn't mind. :P Please review! **


	12. Childish

**More of Bella's story. I put a lot of effort of integrating her story with the story throughout. I didn't want it to be just one chapter and that's it. It's fifty years of interesting stories. I just couldn't resist coming up with all these encounters. Okay, I'm done ranting. You can read. :P**

* * *

Edward wrapped his arms around his angel, so happy to have her close again. He felt her heartbeat and her gentle breathing as she slept. He smiled and closed his eyes, leaning against the headboard, comfortable. An overwhelming sense of relaxation swept over him. He found it hard to open his eyes or do much more beyond breathing.

Edward's eyes snapped open and he looked down for Bella. There she was, perfectly safe in his arms. Her eyelids fluttered.

Bella woke up groggily and slowly. She snuggled further into Edward's side, content with staying where she was. Edward rubbed her back methodically. She looked up to him with bleary eyes to see him staring off in the distance, his eyes half closed. He noticed her awake and he flashed her favorite crooked smile, "Hey, beautiful."

She sat up and smiled, "Hey Edward. How was your night?"

He stared at her, thoughtful, "Very interesting. I've missed having you in my arms."

She took a deep breath, "You make it easier to be in the house as if it's more natural to be with you than my faerie natures. I like that." She buried her face in his chest, familiarizing herself with his scent again. "Did I talk?"

He frowned, "It certainly was odd but it felt as if I could fall asleep at any second, so I wasn't paying attention as well."

She looked up at him, thoughtful for a moment. "I wonder…" Bella said as she stared at the window. She shook away the thoughts and smiled brightly at Edward, "Breakfast time?"

Edward laughed and Bella joined in, happy to see him happy, "Breakfast time for the faerie. Although I've heard you taste of food hasn't changed much."

Bella stuck out her tongue at him and jumped out of bed. She went to the door and became pale. "Oh," she breathed and then ran for the bathroom.

She was promptly sick all over the room. Edward held her hair out of her face, concern flitting across his features. She took several cautious deep breaths and then allowed herself to close her eyes. Edward wrapped his arms around her, "Maybe we should go see Carlisle first."

She shook her head, "I'm fine. It's just morning sickness. It comes with pregnancy, there's nothing Carlisle can do."

Edward helped her up and didn't argue but she could see the indecision in his eyes. She traced the worry line, "I'm fine," she whispered.

Bella leaned against Edward's arm as they went downstairs, her stomach was still tender and she was shaky. She didn't want any harm to come to her child because of her clumsiness.

Entering the kitchen, Carlisle looked up from his newspaper. Edward spoke quickly and quietly to Carlisle. Bella sighed; she could guess what he was saying. "Edward," she complained.

He gave her a reassuring smile, "He needs to know. Carlisle's a doctor, he can help."

Bella gave a disparaging look, "I'm pregnant, I'm not dying. There's nothing to be done. Plus, I'm pretty sure 'he knows' seeing as I wasn't exactly quiet and he has vampire hearing."

The look Edward gave told her that he did not completely agree with the statement and she shook her head hopelessly. Carlisle held an amused grin as he watched them but it did not cover the frustration in his eyes, "I wish there was someway I could help. I have some medicines but I'm afraid the ones I know contain manmade substances in them and I do not know how they would affect a faerie child. At the very least you should remain in one form for the most part."

Bella nodded vigorously, hoping to end the conversation. "Where's everyone else? I could continue my story."

"Here!" Alice called from the other room. Bella laughed and went to the living room. Carlisle and Edward followed, having a quiet conversation.

Alice was bouncing in her seat, "So what happened after you left? Did you meet any other mythical creatures?"

Bella smiled as she sat down with several food items in hand, remembering how ignorant much of the vampire world is. "Oh yes, I met many." She twirled a flower in her fingers, watching as it caught the light. "It started in Egypt. Many myths and legends originate there so I figured that would be a good place to start…"

_***Flashback***_

Bella got off the plane to the sweltering heat of Egypt and the Nile. The sun seemed to feel wrong on her skin after so many days under the relentless rain of Forks. She looked out over the sand and wind in the airport. She walked briskly to the car waiting for her and it drove her to a hotel. She stayed up all night, unable to sleep.

Just before daybreak she left and watched the sun rise over the pyramids. It was a breathtaking sight for anyone but she wasn't here for the sights. She watched the skies scanning for the telltale red spark. There!

A song soon filled her ears and what was left of her heart broke. It was beautiful and sad. A song filled with longing and loneliness. Bella knew those feelings well. The phoenix drifted out of sight and Bella nodded to herself. She pulled out a journal and wrote down the time and date and everything she witnessed.

"One down, many more to go," She whispered to herself. She slung a backpack over her shoulder and made her way to the pyramids. An Egyptian graveyard.

She fell into step with an early tour guide and once inside the pyramids, ducked into a room that looked seldom used. She didn't have much of an idea. She held scents and whispers of various mythical creatures and she had heard that it often brings the others out. She still held traces of werewolf and vampire and now the phoenix's song clung to her. She sat on the dusty floor, staring out to the dark room.

She stayed there for three days. Every time she heard the phoenix's song she felt renewed with hope. Finally a chuckle whispered through the room. She jerked her head towards the sound. A hazy mist seemed to gather in a corner.

"Does the little girl wish to die?" a high-pitched scratchy voice called.

"Leave her alone, Cleo." A male voice said, bored.

"Shut up." She said. The mists formed into more solid shapes and two people stood before Bella. She gasped.

The man smiled at her, "Hello. You are very persistent to stay here three days. I would give anything to get out."

The woman rolled her eyes, "That's why you became a ghost, right?" the girl turned to Bella, "The phoenix calls out to you. What makes you so special?" Bella grimaced. What was her problem?

"Maybe because I can understand its song, maybe because I have seen creatures of myth before." Bella shrugged.

"No human can possibly understand its song, much more a _child_." The girl, Cleo, snapped at Bella. Bella stood, defiant.

"I can't understand pain? I can't understand being so lonely it hurts or having the meaning of my life taken away from me?" Bella demanded.

Cleo scoffed and disappeared through the wall, but the man stayed, a look of amazement on his face. "You are one of a kind amongst humans. Many cannot begin to comprehend its meaning. Do not mind Cleo, she is just jealous of all who are human."

Bella's anger simmered out and she studied the man more closely. He wore traditional Egyptian royal garb but there was no sign of a death wound. "You are a ghost," she said, "Can you tell me about them?"

His eyes met hers but she saw the deep sadness imbedded in them. "If you cling hard enough to something in life, you become an imitation of one."

"So you must die…" she started.

"Oh yes, but I would not recommend it. This is not life. We are stuck in the places that we walked while we were still alive and our tombs. We have been banned both from life and death. We are just an image passing with time," his voice faded and his form dissipated.

"Wait!" Bella called. There was another chuckle and then silence. Disappointed, Bella left the tomb.

_***End Flashback***_

"I was in the hospital for a week to recover from that experience. My eyes became accustomed to the darkness and I lost a lot of weight. It was the first of many near death experiences still to come." Bella's voice quieted as her thoughts went down darker lanes.

"Why were you looking for mythical creatures?" Rosalie asked quietly. Bella smiled a sad smile. She could see this question had been focusing in their minds.

"I was seeking my own escape. I was determined to become immortal, one more thing taken away from me, but without becoming a vampire. At the time I thought that if I had all the time in the world I could defy you and exact my revenge but I never gave up hoping that you still wanted me." Bell shook her head and laughed, "I was a child."

An overwhelming sense of claustrophobia came over her. The blood drained from her face once again and, without making a conscious decision, rushed outside. She fell to her knees and took deep breaths.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUH!!! Want to find out what's wrong with Bella? Review to make me update faster!! ;)**


	13. Tainted

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. I intend to upload three chapters this weekend. One now, one saturday and one Sunday. Tell all your friends it's a once in a lifetime event! :D**

* * *

Edward stayed at a suitable distance as Bella recovered. "Sorry," she whispered, "I don't know what came over me."

He approached her and took her hand, pulling her close. "What happened?"

"There are times when a faerie becomes overburdened. Many go crazy in houses or cities or become suicidal. Something in our systems just rejects unnatural things," She shuddered and tried shaking away the feeling. "It's never been this bad before, I think the pregnancy is affecting how my body reacts."

Edward allowed her to sit and joined her on the ground, "Well, we'll just move everything outside," he joked.

She laughed, as he intended, "You're just too good to me," she whispered. They leaned in and she kissed him. She smiled.

"I could say the same," he responded in a whisper, his breath a cool breeze in her ear.

She stood finally, a thought persisting its way into her mind. Her eyes traced a familiar path. She looked to Edward, "I need to do something privately. Would you mind?"

He frowned, "If you feel up to it then that's fine." He gave Bella a quick hug, "As long as you promise never to hide from me ever."

She smiled, "I promise, I just want to visit an old friend."

He seemed to hesitate but nodded amicably. She gave him a quick kiss and took off in the forest. She knew where she was going, the road very familiar. The reason for this visit was not purely social. An uneasy rumor had gone through the Cullen's that the werewolves were not the same. Bella intended to find out what was going on.

She knew the moment she passed to Quileute land. The strong earthy smell of the wolves was very much present. Bella paused for a moment. There was also a foul smell to the air, something that wasn't quite right. She shook her head and continued on.

As she approached the Black's house she couldn't help a smile breaking out. She had talked to Jake briefly over the last few years so he knew her new form. He didn't like it much but he was happy as long as she was happy.

She knocked on their door and was smiling as Jake's oldest son, Mikhail, open the door. "Hey Mikha, is your dad home?"

The boy she once thought of as a resemblance of Jake was no longer there. He stared at her without comprehension and she grew queasy. His once dark and jovial eyes were flat and devoid of emotion. A shudder rippled down her spine. "Leave," he said coldly.

"But-" She started.

"No. He is no longer welcome here, just as you." Then the door was shut in her face. She took a few steps back in shock and then ran into the woods. Something was seriously wrong in the happy reservation.

She was quiet when she got home but she knew that her emotions were plain to everyone not only Jasper.

"Bella?" Edward asked, concerned.

She had a hard time finding her voice, "Wh-where's Carlisle?"

Edward's eyes widen in shock and his eyes flitted down to her stomach. "He went to the hospital to work," Alice said, her brow furrowed in confusion.

Edward was at Bella's side and tugged her towards the garage, "I'll take you."

Bella nodded and wanted to comfort him but the encounter was too fresh in her mind. What could make them so hostile? The drive in the Volvo seemed very short indeed.

Edward asked her to stay in the car as he went in. He left and she stared out the window, looking nowhere in particular. She struggled to figure out the hostility. Her mind went back to her last conversation with Jake. He mentioned something…what was it?

***_flashback***_

"Jake!" Bella called as she gave him a huge hug. She was in her human form. She wasn't comfortable with it yet but she knew he didn't like the wings on her back. It reminded him too much of what they had both lost.

"Bells!" he said happily. He returned the hug but it radiated some kind of tension.

She stepped back and studied his face, "What's wrong? Something isn't right."

He gave a sigh and he no longer looked a kid anymore, but older, aged somehow. "I don't know Bells. Something's there, but I'm not that sure."

Bella frowned. Something deep and menacing was lurking here, she could feel it in the earth. "Something's been violated. An honor somehow compromised," she guessed.

"Yeah, you could say that." Jake said softly.

***_end flashback***_

The door opened and Bella jumped at least two feet in the air. Edward showed his open hands. Bella gave him an apologetic glance, "Sorry, I'm a little on the edge right now."

Understanding was clear in his eyes as he helped her out. "Carlisle is around the back."

Bella nodded and noticed how Edward kept a firm arm around her to keep her from falling. She tripped several times but it was no more than usual. As the came to the back side of the hospital they found Carlisle pacing anxiously. He saw them and was in front of them instantly.

"What's wrong? How do you feel Bella?" He asked, distressed to the point that he was speaking very quickly. Bella had a hard time understanding.

"Physically there is nothing more than is expected. But…oh!" she broke down and starting sobbing. Edward held as she rocked back and forth. "I'm s-sorry. I just didn't realize…" She couldn't continue talking.

Carlisle kneeled in front of her and grasped her hands from her face, "Bella, you have to tell me what's going on."

Bella looked at his fatherly eyes. She bit her lip. "Somehow the Quileute blood has become tainted."

* * *

**So what was your opinion? I realize that's a cliffie but don't you feel better that the next chapter will be up tomorrow? Please review!**


	14. Teaching

**See? That wasn't so bad now was it? I know there was some confusion about the whole tainted thing and hopefully it will be cleared up in this chapter. If you still have questions just review and I promise to reply.**

* * *

Carlisle stared at her confused, "Bella, I'm not sure what you mean."

She took a deep breath, "I've been speaking with Jake off and on for the past fifty years. He didn't like my change but we both needed someone, a friend, family."

"A few years ago he was worried. He hadn't aged. He refused to stop transforming saying he was betraying the pack by doing it, but I knew it was something else. Anyways. He had two boys by then and he said they were acting odd. All the new members of the pack were. He, Seth and Ephraim, the three who were still a part of the old pack didn't know the cause of it."

Edward frowned, "How did they know something was wrong?"

"I don't know," she whispered, "Jake mentioned something about an old code and they were breaking it. He was so distressed and I haven't seen him since. I went over there today but-" She paused, unable to continue.

"It's okay, Bella." Edward said comfortingly, rubbing her arms.

Carlisle sat next to her, "Bella, you have to tell me what's happening."

"His son answered the door, saying that Jake had been expelled from the tribe." She broke out in sobs. "I don't know if my best friend is alive or not."

"We'll find him, don't worry," Edward murmured in her ear.

Bella was taken to the car and Edward held on to her hand. "I'm sorry I'm such a burden. It's just, he helped me through a lot. I don't know what kind of mess I would be if he wasn't there after you left."

Edward nodded, "I know. And I meant it when I said we'll find him. If he's still loyal to La Push, then he would have stayed near here."

She smiled as the thought dawned on her. "Edward you're a genius." She gave him a half hug, trying not to disturb his driving. Suddenly the drive was too long. She wanted to be out looking for her best friend.

The moment the car was still she jumped out, but not fast enough before Edward got there and caught her. "You, however," he said, "will be staying here."

She frowned, "I can be useful. Everything leaves an impression on the earth, a distinctive print. I can help," she said pleadingly.

Edward shook his head, "No, I won't budge. You will only get in the way or harm yourself and your child."

Bella glared at him and stomped inside. She didn't make it in before Edward hooked an arm around her waist and was chuckling in her ear. She crossed her arms, "Edward, I'm not in the mood. I'm not a silly little useless human anymore."

He gave her a kiss on her cheek but she turned away. He groaned, "I know you aren't as fragile anymore, but love, I want to do this for you." He laughed again, "Compared to what you've done and can still do, I'm the one feeling a bit useless."

Bella looked at him suspiciously but could see the honesty in his eyes. She sighed, "Fine, I'll stay here this one time. After today though, we're a team."

He nodded and they proceeded inside. Edward explained everything to them too fast for Bella to catch and soon they were ready to go. Edward, Jasper and Esme all stood together with determination on their faces. Bella smiled at them. "Thank you for doing this for me."

Jasper smiled, "We're family. Never forget that." Then they were gone and Bella stared out the window. Alice danced up to her side.

"Bella, could you teach me to dance?" she asked quietly. Bella looked up, surprised, "I want to do something special for Jasper. Our anniversary is coming up."

Bella smiled, "Of course, it would be my pleasure."

They went outside and Bella asked, "Have you danced as a performance before?"

Alice shook her head, "No, and watching you was the first time I've watched someone else dance."

Bella nodded, "It's very different than dancing with a partner. Here you are presenting a show, something for an audience whereas the other one is strictly between you and your partner."

Bella did a small dance that the faerie children learned. Alice mimicked her but it held no emotion. Bella frowned. "Am I doing something wrong?" Alice asked.

"No," Bella said slowly, "You're doing the moves exactly right but that isn't what dance is all about. Maybe we should start with something else. Close your eyes."

Alice stood ramrod straight and her eyes were closed. Bella sighed, "Just relax Alice, this isn't an inspection."

The pixie/vampire's shoulders loosened and she stood in the forest, a small figure amongst the giant trees. "Now think about what you hear and feel. The forest around you is very much alive."

Her porcelain features scrunched up in concentration and Bella shook her head, "Don't concentrate so hard. It's just the ebb and flow of nature, something that should be easily recognizable. You may be a vampire now but, Alice you were a pixie once. Be a part of the world around you."

Alice's eyes shot open in surprise and Bella had to laugh at the look on her face. Alice looked at Bella, "Is this what you feel everyday?" Bella nodded, "Everything is so…full of life."

"It's a faerie's life. We are protectors of the forest. Everything we do has motivation behind it and it lies in the forest." She gestured to the forest around them.

"Okay, so what next?" Alice asked.

"I wanted you to learn to be aware of your surroundings because I realized what you were lacking. Emotion, depth. Dancing is another form of life. You are expressing your emotions through it. Now when you dance for Jasper it will be for him but as you practice, feel the earth and just move."

Alice closed her eyes and took an unnecessary breath. Bella started humming a simple tune and she started to move. Bella drew in a gasp. Alice was beautiful. She could sense her emotions through the earth and she displayed them so well. Before was fluid but not in the way it was needed. Now she could dance like a pixie.

Alice stopped and opened her eyes. Bella clapped vigorously as she took a small bow. "I want to thank my teacher, Bella Swan!" Alice said dramatically, as if she were talking to an audience. They both let out giggles.

Another melodious laugh made Bella turn and she saw Rosalie standing in the doorway. "Can you teach me to dance like that Bella?" she asked tentatively.

* * *

**Yay! Happiness makes the world go around. You know what else? reviews~ At least, they make this writer's world spin :D**


	15. Accidents Happen

**ALERT ALERT ALERT!! Slightly heartrenching chapter ahead. At least it was for me. Ok only one part. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

After awhile Rosalie and Alice went inside. Bella didn't. She stood, waiting for Edward to return, willing the forest to give some sign. She knew immediately that Jake was not with them. They either could not find him or found his corpse. She scanned their faces. Edward seemed to be laughing, but she couldn't find the cause of it.

So intense in her concentration she didn't realize someone was coming up behind her until they brushed up against her wings. Bella was taken off guard and it was not until the attacker was near dead that she was able to stop herself. She gave a cry of anguish as she backed away from him.

Jake.

There was a flurry of activity as Carlisle picked Jake up and carried him inside. The smiles and good humor of everyone had suddenly vanished. Bella gave a shout of dispair and ran into the forest.

Edward found her an hour later, curled up by a stream. She was staring at the water blankly, distress obvious in her features. Edward kept his distance, "Are you fearful of me, Edward?" she whispered, not turning around.

"I do not want to cause you more pain. I'm afraid to hurt you more. I'm at a loss right now." He said. He came forward cautiously and kneeled next to her, "Are you ok?"

She stood abruptly and turned away, angry. "How can you ask that? I almost killed my best friend. Do you know how that feels? I'm dangerous, my tribe was right to banish me. I don't deserve love or happiness, not when I cause so much pain."

"Bella, no," Edward whispered emphatically. "You know that's not true. It was an accident and Jake will understand that. It was my idea that he surprise you. It's not your fault."

Bella shook her head, unable to stop the tears, "And if he dies? How can I live with myself? Edward I don't deserve this."

She made an attempt to flee but Edward grasped her wrist, "Bella stop. It was an accident. Don't blame yourself." He reached to touch her face but she turned away.

"Please Edward don't. I hurt people I love." She said in a fiercest whisper.

He shook his head, "I don't believe that." He responded quietly and leaned in, giving her a soft kiss. He wrapped his arms around her, slowly, carefully, allowing her to object if she wanted to.

But Bella had lost her sense and her argument. She couldn't think of why she would want to stop this. That was until his hands found her back and her wings twitched, "Careful," she murmured.

"No," he said, defiant. "Not because you fear yourself." He held her closer and brushed against her wings. She locked her muscles, ready to fight off her instincts, but they never came. She slowly relaxed, confused.

Edward gave a crooked grin, "I knew you couldn't hurt me."

She smiled but she was still out of sorts. "But why did I have to do that to my best friend? I'm not sure if he'll live or not and it's all my fault."

"He's a werewolf, he'll come around. Why don't you come to the house and see for yourself?" Edward said encouragingly.

Bella bit her lip and nodded. Edward smiled and picked her. "I can walk by myself," she protested but Edward laughed.

"Where's the fun in that?" he whispered as he set her down in front of the house. She stuck out her tongue, feeling better. She turned to the house, taking a deep breath and then went in.

Jake was on the bed, out cold and snoring gently. He had braces covering part of his body and IV in one arm. Bella frowned in worry. How could she have done this?

Carlisle looked up and gave a smile, "Don't worry Bella, he's going to be fine."

Bella gave a watery smile and sat next to Jake, placing a hand on his russet colored arm. He jerked away in his sleep. Bella let out a small sound of misery and backed up.

There was a rough laugh that didn't belong to any of the Cullens and Bella turned sharply around, her hand at her throat.

"Seth?!" She exclaimed. The giant boy with sandy hair wrapped her in a hug. He was careful to not to touch her wings.

"Bella! It's been too long." He said.

Bella stepped back to admire the young boy. To her surprise she found he was no longer a boy. Just like Jake all those years ago, he had grown up. He towered over her but still had that sunny disposition.

She gave a sheepish smile, "You don't hate me?"

He laughed again, "Nah, you're family Bells. It was a slip-up. Jake doesn't hate you either. You'll see that when he wakes up."

Bella smiled and allowed her guilt to ease up. She noticed Jasper edge towards her and she raised an eyebrow. He smiled and shot a look towards Edward.

She whirled on him, "Are you trying to mess with my emotions Edward?"

He gave an innocent look and said, "I wouldn't dare."

Emmett boomed in and said jokingly, "Of course not, who would want to mess with that." He motioned towards Bella.

Bella blushed and shook her head. Seth laughed and gave Emmett a high five. Bella smiled at the camaraderie. Then Carlisle came in and sat next to the bed. He looked up at Seth, giving a grave smile.

"I hate to interrupt this but I need to ask. What's going on with the new wolves?" he asked.

Seth's face grew grim, a look that did not fit his personality. "I honestly don't know. Something's terribly wrong though. We all started noticing after the death of Sam and Emily. The kids started acting strangely, not doing their duties and such."

Carlisle frowned, "Could it just them being kids?"

Seth shook his head, "That's what we thought, but then they became werewolves and we couldn't hear their thoughts. They were…different. They no longer followed the same laws that the wolves have kept for generations."

Bella frowned and whispered, "An ancient code broken."

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews!! I reached 70~ Although since I know I have over forty story alerts on my story it would be greatly appreciated if you could click the little green button and write just a few words. Please. **


	16. Sleep

**Okay, this is the part where I'm supposed to go crazy talking about the midnight release of New Moon, but sorry to disappoint, I haven't seen it and probably won't for awhile. One, because I'm not too crazy about the actress'/actors and two, because I wasn't happy with the first one. **

**BUT, I have heard the second one is much better so I'm hopeful. Okay, I'm done. :)**

* * *

"What?" Alice asked. Bella turned to her, not realizing she had come in.

"When I spoke to Jake last time he spoke of something that was being violated in the tribe. He wasn't sure what to make of it. When I went this morning and last time the earth felt…wrong." Bella shuddered. "As if something ancient and good was no longer there." She shook her head, "I don't know how else to describe it.

Seth was nodding, "Then we got kicked out and La Push was no longer home. We've been having a rough time, me and Jake, especially since Ephraim died."

"What happened?" Bella asked quietly.

Seth looked away, his face troubled. A voice from behind her said in a cracked whisper, "Mikhail killed him."

Bella spun around to see Jake's eyes open, holding immeasurable amount of pain. "Jake, I'm so sorry," Bella wailed.

He gave a smile and slurred his words as he fought the medication. "It's ok. I was being dumb, Bells. My fault."

She opened her mouth the reply back but his eyes had already shut again. She let out a sigh. "What will we do, then? Is the treaty still intact?" Carlisle asked. Bella turned back to them.

Seth shrugged, "I have no idea. They are entirely unpredictable. They could attack or not see protection of the people of Forks their problem."

Carlisle nodded, "For now, we'll just sit and wait."

Seth smiled, "And now you have two more sets of eyes."

Bella was going to protest but Edward came over and shook his head. He may not have been able to read her thoughts but he knew her well. She stared at him with worry and bit her lip. Edward gave an encouraging smile. "We'll be careful," he promised.

Bella sighed in defeat and nodded. "I think I'll go to bed. It's been a long day." She placed a hand on her stomach and grabbed an apple to take upstairs. Edward followed her closely and sat next to her on the bed, playing with her hair.

"It's grown so long," he commented. "I like it like this though."

She chewed her fruit as she thought that over, "I could never cut it. At first because of revenge but then I realized that it showed how much I had grown, as if a…it was a monument of some kind." She laughed quietly, "I was just being silly I suppose."

Bella yawned and laid down, curling up at her side and watching Edward. He lay next to her and wrapped his arms around her, tracing the outlines of her wings. She shuddered in delight of his cool skin on her light wings. Maybe she could do this.

She placed a hand on his cheek. "I want to try something."

She concentrated hard on the nature around her, the ebb and flow of life. She gathered it inside of her and sent it to Edward, conveying her exhaustion. His eyes slid closed as if in a dream. She laughed and his eyes shot open again.

"How?" he asked in wonder.

"I think I can allow vampires to rejoin the cycle of life for brief periods of time." Her eyes brightened at the possibilities. "Maybe I can help Rosalie have the child she always wanted or Esme or…"

He put a finger on her lips, stopping her speech midway, "Why don't we think about those things tomorrow. We'll keep it a surprise for now."

Bella nodded, "Would you like to sleep for the first time in a century?"

Edward's eyes brightened, "Only if I can keep you in my arms."

He held her closer and Bella concentrated again. As sleep claimed over her, she felt Edward's muscles slowly loosen and relax. "Sweet dreams," she whispered before she too fell into slumber.

Edward never felt more peaceful. He slowly opened his eyes, banishing the exhaustion from them to see his whole family standing around the bed. He fought the urge to laugh, knowing by the screams in their head that they were worried sick.

"Son, are you alright? We've been trying to reach you for an hour." Carlisle said.

He smiled and looked down at Bella, they had intended to keep this a secret. He knew Bella would want to surprise them. To buy more time, he gently wakened his angel.

Her eyes opened ever so slightly, she blinked sleepily and then tried again. She smiled up at Edward, giving a soft moan. She sat up carefully and had to blink several more times. What was the whole Cullen family doing here in her bedroom? Instinctively she pulled the covers up, even though she was full clothed.

Seth and Emmett chuckled and she blushed. "Dude, I thought Jake snored but Edward that was intense." Seth said, trying to break up the serious atmosphere. He was the only one who didn't seem to be concerned.

It finally clicked in Bella's head. She turned to Edward accusingly, hoping he would play along. He put on a fake innocent face and Bella fought the urge to laugh. "You promised not to do it Edward." She said with as much anger as she could.

Edward laughed, probably seeing where she was going with all this, "I'm sorry but you should have seen their faces."

"Edward," she moaned, "Practical jokes have their limits."

Everyone visibly relaxed as they finally took the bait all except Alice, whose frown seemed plastered on her face. As they started to file out, Edward shook his head at her.

She frowned further and he mouthed, "Later." Her expression cleared and she skipped out of the room. Edward chuckled as the door closed behind them.

"That was…interesting," Bella said. "But I never want them to appear in my bedroom during the night again."

Edward hugged her to his chest, feeling…alive. "True, but you did remarkably. I never thought you could have lied like that."

Bella gave a devious smile, "Well, maybe now I can keep secrets. Although I doubt Alice will wait much longer before she demands answers. Let me tell her."

Edward pretended to look hurt, "I wouldn't have told her without your consent." Then he smiled, "She would have found out sooner or later anyway."

"How did you sleep?" Bella asked, "Any dreams?"

He shook his head, "No, but there's always the next night and the next and the next…"

She smiled, "I like that thought."

* * *

**What are your thoughts? Did you like that Edward can sleep? I couldn't resist :D **

**And if you would like you can tell me about the movie and if it did better or worse than the first one. Or if the case may be, if you refuse to see because of crazy fangirls. :)**


	17. Girl Talk

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!! :D unless you don't celebrate it, in which case, HAPPY RANDOM THURSDAY IN NOVEMBER!!! :P I decided to be nice and post a chapter in the middle of the week. Aren't I nice? ;)**

* * *

Bella made her way downstairs. Edward was acting as her shadow and Jake was lounging on the couch.

"There's my Bells!" he called as she made her way downstairs. She broke into a smile to see him so well recovered.

"How you feeling, Jake?" She asked.

He shrugged, "Kinda stoned and really sore but I suppose I could be worse. Lucky werewolves heal fast and I was out of it for the worse part."

Bella grimaced, "I'm so-"

Both Jake and Edward groaned, cutting off her apology. She looked down and blushed. She shook her head and went to the kitchen. She pulled out her breakfast and then stood quickly. "I want a peanut butter and jelly sandwich." She said suddenly.

"What?" Edward asked, thoroughly perplexed.

"I haven't had one in fifty years. One with a huge glass of cold chocolate milk." She smiled at the thought. Edward suddenly laughed. She glared and him. "What?"

"You're having cravings but it just so random." He continued to laugh to himself; she stuck her tongue at him.

"Just go get me some," she demanded, not in the mood to have someone laugh at her. He nodded and left, still laughing.

Bella wandered outside, walking by the stream near the Cullen's house. She stared out in the early morning light of the forest. She searched, just as she used to on her own, for her foster sister Lily.

Edward found her there, looking into the deep forest. He set her meal next to her and she picked it at absently. "What are you thinking?" he finally asked.

She gave him a smile, "This is what I used to do when I was by myself. Lily told me she would come when she could so each morning I would find a place to look out for her. When Emmett found me, I had begun to give up the idea that she would show. It makes me worried."

She turned back to the trees looking at the horizon as best she could, searching for any form with the tell tale wings. She found none and looked back to Edward, dejected.

He sat near her, taking her free hand. "You talked about Lily before. She's your foster sister?"

Bella laughed. "Yes. When a human girl comes to the faerie life she is given a family. They care for her as if she were their own daughter. In their society no girl should be without a father to guide her or a brother to protect her. The man's life is to protect his sister until he becomes a husband and then his life revolves around his wife and any daughters he may have.

"The Terakon family took me in. Lily was around my age if she was a human and she had two wonderful parents, who reminded me very much of Carlisle and Esme. They didn't have the highest standing but they cared for each other very much." Bella gave out a sigh of longing for the old days but quickly shook them away. She stared at Edward intensely, waiting for his reaction, hoping for a question.

But the time for it slowly passed and Edward just met her gaze. She looked away, downhearted. There was a small noise and suddenly, before Edward could ask what was wrong, Alice was there.

"Edward, I want some quality time with my second favorite person. You get her all the time." Alice demanded. Bella looked back with a smile. She saw Jasper at the door, give her a questioning look. Bella just shook her head and he went inside.

"Very well, Alice, but only because you're my sister and down right scary sometimes." He said with a chuckle and left to follow Jasper inside.

Alice sat down next to Bella. "Looks like you needed some quality girl time."

Bella smiled, "Thanks, sometimes Edward can be…"

"Clueless, idiotic, stupid," Alice finished for her.

Her smile turned into a laugh but it died out quickly, "It was great when I was a human. It was the joy of a first relationship and tomorrow meant nothing. We both were just happy to be in each other's arms but Alice," She turned to her, "I've grown up. I have to think of my child and what is the best thing to do. I'm not like that anymore and although I love him dearly I cannot allow him to rule my life like before."

"Then what's on your mind? Something's chewing you up on the inside." Alice stated bluntly.

"Faerie culture revolves around men. They are the ones who guide and protect their sisters, their wives, their daughters. If my child is a girl she will have no one. I wouldn't want to force anyone to love a stranger's child. I won't ask Edward to marry me but as much as I love you all I will leave if he doesn't ask. I would have to support her somehow." Bella ended on a sad note, dreading the prospect.

Alice patted her hand sympathetically, "My brother may be silly at times but he loves you. He'll ask you soon, have faith."

Bella smiled at her gesture, "Thanks Alice, you know just the things to say."

"I know." She said with a smile, "So are you going to tell me what was going on this morning?"

Bella laughed, "An experiment." She took Alice's hand and concentrated. Soon blood flowed back and color was found again in her skin. Alice watched in amazement as it slowly faded back to normal. "It seems that I can help rejoin vampires to the flow of nature. Although I'm not too sure what affects it may have on your systems."

Alice stared in wonder at Bella, "That is so cool!"

"I didn't think you would be left out of the loop for long anyways." Bella paused, "I was hoping that I could give Rosalie the child she always wanted."

Bella was suddenly engulfed in a hug by the minute figure, "You're so sweet! Bella I can't wait till you're my sister and I can repay you!!"

Bella laughed, "That's the great thing about family, Alice. You don't have to pay each other back. I want to do this."

They walked back to the house. Just outside the door, Bella said, "Thanks for the girl talk Alice."

The pixie-vampire smiled, "Anytime…sis."

* * *

**I love this chapter. Just a little sister bonding time. Alice is one of my favorite characters. **

**So, in accordance with the thanksgiving holiday, what are you thankful for. I'm thankful for my friends, my family, oh and of course all the reviews I get for my stories. Please, give me more reasons to be thankful for!**


	18. No One Other Than You

**Ah, Break is almost over which means back to work . :'( But I managed to write another chapter before so here you go!!**

* * *

Bella sat down next to Edward on a couch, her mood slightly better. She curled into his side, enjoying his touch again. "So where did I leave off?"

Everyone filed in, including Jake and Seth. "You were telling us about Egypt." Alice said excitedly. "What else did you meet?"

Bella smiled, "I met mummies, except they couldn't really talk. Being dead for awhile and being wrapped up in bandages doesn't help."

They all laughed a beautiful tinkling sound. Bella paused for a moment to listen to the various different sounds. Edward squeezed her hand and she broke out of her reverie. She smiled up at him.

"After Egypt I wasn't really sure where to go. As I made my way to England I saw a mermaid. Unfortunately I had to fall overboard to find them."

***

She was enjoying the wind off the boat as it made its way through the water. She could have easily flown to England but she had never had a sea voyage before. This whole trip was about firsts, right?

That was her thinking as she boarded the boat. At first it was misery. The sea sickness was like nothing she had ever experienced but it was quickly overcome and she was wandering the boat, watching the waves. A whale waved its tail at her and was singing an enchanting melody. Bella smiled a sad bitter smile. The only one she knew now. She whistled an imitation back to the whale.

She turned and leaned against the railing. A waved crashed against the boat and left Bella soaking wet. "Ew!" She complained.

She started wringing out the now wet clothes but her clumsiness kicked in. She slipped on the salty wet floor. Bella grabbed the rail as her feet lost their grip. Another wave presented itself and it dragged her over the rail.

She screamed for help before she fell into the ocean. Her breath was lined with water that caused her to choke and gasp for more air that wasn't air. Someone grabbed her arm, but she didn't seem to be pulled to the surface. She clawed at her attacker as she tried to reach the much needed oxygen.

Suddenly there was a mouth on hers and she could breathe again. Bella's eyes grew wide as she stared at sea-green eyes of her savior. He smiled and waved his hand. He backed up and Bella got a full look at him.

His eyes were the color of the sea around them and his hair didn't seem to be hair at all. Instead it was some kind of seaweed, gently flowing in the water. His chest was bare and on the sides of the rib cage were slits. Gills? She wondered. Then, instead of legs, there was a long elegant tail.

She looked up in wonder at him and he smiled showing sharp pointed teeth. She recoiled in shock. He swam a bit further and held out a scaly hand to her, which seemed to have an extra fin a part of them. Bella took it hesitantly, glancing once at the surface.

Once their hands made contact he was pulling her down to the ocean floor. They reached the bottom quickly. Instead of stopping, though, he dove into the sand, pulling Bella with him. She gasped in shock as a city spilled out in front of her, a myriad of colors and shapes. Her guide gave another toothy grin and led her into the heart of the city.

They went into a palace made of seaweed, coral, and shells and soon stood before a guy who had a crown made of coral on his head.

"I have found her!" Bella's guide shouted eagerly. His voice was rich and deep, as enchanting as the whale's song. "I have found the one the pale ones and the singer spoke of."

The king swam up to her, eyeing her suspiciously. "A two-legger?" he asked.

The other did not speak but thrust out Bella's hand to the king. The king took it, as if shaking her hand and realization and understanding dawned in his eyes.

"Oh, yes," he laughed, "I can see it very clearly."

Before Bella could ask a question or say anything she was ushered in a room and given odd clothes to wear. Her adventures had just begun.

***

"How long were you there?" Edward asked, concerned.

Bella became sheepish, "About a month, maybe more…" Everyone stared at her shocked.

"How did you survive underwater?" Carlisle asked.

"The breath of manfish, which is what they call themselves, adapts humans to life underwater. I'm not sure how it really works." She gave a devious smile, "But I can still breathe underwater."

"So?" Alice asked impatiently, "What were they like? The mermaids?"

"Very hospitable." Bella pulled out her journal. A spiral that documented all of her adventures, all her encounters. "They live a very different lifestyle. They don't like working and play all day. There is no history written down, no evidence of the past for they only live in the moment."

"Where did they come from?" Jasper asked.

She shrugged, "Where do all mythical creatures come from? One theory is that a city sunk into the sea and instead of dying, the people adapted. They are an advanced race and very long lived but no one remembers their beginning."

She pulled out the sheets that she got while she was with the mermaids. There were many pages but three held art on them. "This was the guy who I first met, Hean, who also happened to be the prince."

***

"Bella," Hean said warmly as she got up. She was slowly getting used to life under the sea, but it still felt odd never walking anywhere or standing. She wondered briefly if she still had muscles to walk with.

"Hello Hean, how are you today?" she asked.

He didn't answer and Bella looked up at him. There was a glint in his eyes that wasn't there before. "I must ask you something Bella."

He swam close to her, his body nearly touching hers. He grabbed her shoulders gently and kissed her. This was not like the kiss when he saved her life, made in haste. It was soft and warm, one that is meant for two lovers. Bella broke away with a cry, her jagged heart beating painfully.

"Do not do that Hean." She whispered.

"I had not meant to be so forward, but I cannot seem to help myself around you. Please forgive me." he said beseechingly. They had an older way of speaking that reminded Bella too much of Edward. She wrapped her arms around her torso.

"I think I should go." She said, she turned towards the seaweed paper she had kept her notes on and started picking them up. Hean looked down, very much upset. "I'm sorry, Hean. We are two very different people. You have been a great friend but I'm afraid I cannot give my heart away like that."

"There is another. A two-legger who holds you heart." He stated simply.

"My heart was taken from me." she said in hushed tones. Hean did not hear them.

He looked around the room, "I was a fool. Two-leggers do not belong to the sea as manfish. That is nature of things." He smiled brightly at her, "It is natural for you to yearn for the land as I yearn for the sea. It is home for you. I will escort you safely home."

***

"Hean led me to London and I haven't talked to them since. Although he gave me a parting gift which can allow me to go visit anytime I want." She pulled out a necklace with a shell on it and a glowing orb in the middle. It was the necklace Hean wore when the first met.

She was suddenly engulfed in a hug from Alice, "You went through so much and you still held hope. I don't know how you did it."

Bella laughed, shocked, "I'm not too sure how I did it either, but it doesn't matter because I'm here now."

She looked over to Edward. He smiled but his eyes betrayed pain. He understood it, she knew that, but it still hurt him to know of the life she choose while he was absent. She took his hand and squeezed it, "There is no one other than you," she whispered into his ear.

* * *

**IMPORTANT!!! The mermaids speak kind of in broken english, skipping small words like the , I know that's confusing but I had to add that because that's how Hean talks in my head. He would be very upset if I didnt mention it. :P**

**Guess what? If I had to choose one of the cullen's I would definitely call Jasper. I'm not team whatever. But if I ever had to choose he would be it. Sorry Edward you're a little too overprotective and stalker-ish for me. :)**

**Oh and for teh werewolves, Seth all the way. Who wants obnoxious Jacob (not that I'm glad he got his happy ending or anything but he didn't deserve Bella) **

**Not that you wanted to know all that pointless information. So who would you choose? Out of the guys who are your favorite?**


	19. History or Myth

**Soo sorry about not updating. I am soo swamped. Life is crazy. This is a great chapter. A little different but good. Enjoy!**

* * *

Bella excused herself from the family for a moment and took Edward aside. She needed time with him, so he could understand more about her past.

"Bella, I assure you, I'm fine." He stated as they walked away from the house. She gave him a disparaging look.

"I didn't need to have Jasper's sixth sense to tell that you were upset when I talked about Hean." She said simply.

"He was more focused on your emotions throughout the story. Apparently it was varied between shyness to warmth to embarrassment." He smiled but it faded and he looked away. Quietly he spoke again, "I should have been there with you on your adventures. I just can't stand seeing you go through so much pain."

She stroked his face gently, "But I'm not going through pain now. Edward, I love you and there were many people who apparently 'fell in love' with me but all I could think of was you. Hean is just one example. I'm a big girl and I can handle them. I let them know that my heart was not mine to give away. At the time I said that it was because I couldn't let someone love a damaged package, but in reality it was because you had my heart, always and completely."

He pulled her in a soft embrace, "It was never mine to take."

"It was always yours, whether you knew that or not just as your heart was mine." She whispered.

He smiled her favorite crooked smile and said, "Let's both agree to never underestimate each other's love for the other. I think that is where our problem lies."

She smiled also, "Partially. It also probably lies in your own over protectiveness."

"Or your stubbornness," he responded playfully back. They laughed and walked back to the house. Everyone had gone to do their own thing so Bella decided to continue her story later. She went over to Jake, who was lying on a bed arguing with Seth, and sat next to them. Edward went to play the piano, giving them some privacy.

"How you feeling, Jake?" she asked.

"Fine, mother." He said exasperated, "Is that all people can ask me? How am I doing? Why don't you ask me my opinion on the weather or something?"

"But I already know your opinion on the weather. It's wet which means you like it when it's cool and you're running as a wolf, but when it's hot it's just plain annoying."

He laughed, "Okay, maybe that wasn't a good question. You know me too well."

Bella smiled, "Of course Jake, you're like a brother to me."

Jake's smile froze and Seth quietly excused himself. "Is that all?" he asked, a pain in his dark eyes. Bella looked down as she played with her shirt.

"I know you have…different feelings for me but I don't. You're family and I love you but not in the way that I love Edward." She forced out in a whisper.

Jake wasn't looking at her but staring off in the distance, "I always kinda knew you felt that way. That's partially why I got married. My wife knew that there was someone who held my heart a different way. It was more of a marriage of convenience although we both cared for each other in a way."

"Oh, Jake," Bella whispered, finally realizing why he never stopped phasing.

"It's cool Bells. I'll always be here for you whatever you need. I gave up fighting awhile ago but I didn't want to leave Seth with this mess. You aren't the only one who's grown up. I won't push you. We'll just be friends."

Bella looked down, hoping for some kind of distraction. Jake was holding a much worn looking book in his hands. "What's that?" she asked.

He laughed, "A book of legends and history. We were trying to figure out what would make our children go berserk or at least how to fix it."

"Have you found anything?" she asked, curious.

He looked apprehensive, "Yes, but Seth disagrees."

"Well, let's have it then. I want to hear a story." Bella responded with a smile.

Others subtly filed in the room. With each new arrival Jake grew more and more embarrassed. "Okay," he said as he cleared his throat.

"It is the sixty-third year since the founding of our tribe," Jake recited words from the ancient text and gradually relaxed. His voice became deeper and more somber, so much like his father before him. His words came alive. No longer were they listening to him read off a book but an integral part of the story, a part of the myth. "A new generation of wolves has come, except the tribe remembered when the old generation and they were not very willing to have another to take place …"

***

"Kala, this is a 'guys only' thing. Which means you, a girl, cannot come." He said rudely, abruptly turning around to face the guilty party.

Kala did not look very guilty. Her dark lustrous hair was coming out of its braid and her dark eyes were complimented by her dark skin tone. She shared the common russet features of everyone in her tribe, but the glint in her eye showed everyone that she was definitely not to be considered plain.

"I'm tired of hanging with the girls. I can play as hard as the boys. Please Tau!" She begged her voice soft and silky.

Tau crossed his arms, "Home, now Kala."

The boy had turned back around when she had gone a considerable distance so he did not notice the girl doubling back and following once again. Kala had no intention of going home. Tau was only year older than herself and she would never consider taking orders from the likes of him.

She did not particularly want to hang out with the guys of the tribe but something was worrying the elders and she knew the boys had something to do with it. Kala didn't allow something to mess with her family, not even if it was her own brother.

She followed him to a shack in the middle of the forest, where three other guys were already waiting. Kala got as close as she dared.

"…can't go on in hiding like this. They just don't understand fully what happened last time." One of the guys said. Kala recognized him as Jer, an obnoxious self-centered guy from the reservation.

"_We _don't understand what happened last time." Tau complained.

"It can't have been bad, I mean, being wolves didn't make us bad, right?" Tilo, a young boy she knew, no more than thirteen years old. One night he just grew up, they all did.

"Of course not Tilo. Think for once." Jer sneered. Kala scowled at the direction of the voice. How could anyone be mean to little Tilo?

"Shut it Jer. We don't know anything." Tau said, Kala silently applauded her brother, feeling strangely proud.

"I know what happened. Not how they got that way but I know how they solved it because I was there…" the last one spoke. Kala tried placing the name. Was it Luki? She never spoke to him face to face. He was older than her by many years and always seemed reclusive. For some reason though he always gave her strange looks as if it there was some expectation of her.

"What do you mean Luki? That was twenty years ago." Tau said hesitantly.

"Yeah, I know. I wasn't there for the whole thing, I told you but it didn't end officially until five years ago. I was there then, I saw how it was resolved and figured out what had truly happened…"

* * *

**Guess what?! I finally saw the New Moon movie. And I don't mean to offend everyone but I laughed hysterically throughout the whole thing. It was better than the first one but I'm sorry it was just laughable. **

**And on that note, could you please review?**


	20. A Girl

**Hey guys! It's been a long week. I'm so tired. and I had the ACT this morning so I'm kinda brain dead. But hopefully the chapter's still good. :)**

* * *

"He's just boasting. He has no clue," Jer sneered again. Kala wrinkled her nose in disgust. He was just so full of himself.

There was some noise a commotion of some sort, "You think you know what you're saying, boy?" Luki said in anger.

"Luki, calm down! You don't want to do that here." Tau said calmly. Kala had trouble figuring out what was happening. She shifted, trying to see through the cracks in the shed. It looked like Luki was towering over Jer and Tau had stepped in between. Tilo had backed up in a corner, waiting for the fight to calm down.

She looked at Luki, who was still standing. He was shaking from anger, but seemed to shudder at Tau's touch. "Make sure that child watches his mouth."

"This is what got the others in trouble, remember?" Tilo said timidly from the corner.

Luki laughed although it was somewhat forced. He sat back in the chair. "It was over a girl really. I've told you guys about imprinting?" They all nodded except for the girl just outside the wall, she was very much confused. "Several had done so and were living very happily. Unfortunately one had and was ignoring it, somehow. He had married another girl and had sons who became wolves. Somehow it went terribly wrong. The new generation was altered."

"What happened?" Tilo asked nervously. It was quiet for a moment. Wolves? Kala wondered.

"The wolves had gone feral. They didn't obey the laws that generations had all before. They killed off the old and it was a hard time for our tribe, as we all know."

"What changed it?" Tau asked quietly.

A smile grew on Luki's face and he laughed for real this time, "What else? Another girl."

They looked up, confused, "Who?" Jer asked, despite his anger.

Luki looked over to Tau, "One of the sisters of the new generation of wolves, beautiful and talented gave birth to a baby girl that changed their whole perspective. They had wives and sons already and so they noticed the shift in mood. One of their sons, the oldest among them had imprinted on the girl. It was unheard of because he was not a wolf."

"How did that solve anything?" Jer asked, skeptical.

Luki looked at him hard, "Because one man had decided to go against his other half the next generation forgot how to love. It took the generation after them to right this wrong."

"Who was it?" Tau asked cautiously.

Luki grew still, "Kala." She gave a gasp that was a little too loud for her secret to go undiscovered. She clamped her hand over her mouth but it was too late. "Come on in, Kala."

She bit her lip and walked in the shack, feeling very self conscious. She didn't meet the eyes of any of the guys, keeping them on the floor.

"Kala, I told you to go home!" Tau said angrily.

Luki seemed to be laughing on the inside, "That's okay Tau; I knew she was there the whole time." Both Tau and Kala gaped at him.

"You didn't mind?" Kala asked.

Luki smiled, but abruptly grew serious, "Do you know what the old told the rebellious wolves? 'Only the blood of a flower can save you now'. It was gibberish to them, but what is the meaning behind your mother's name Kala? Or your name?"

Her eyes grew wide, "It means 'flower' in the old tongue." Tau said quietly.

"And my name means 'lifeblood' or 'bloodline' because my ma died giving birth. At least that's what da says." Kala said

Luki nodded, "She gave her life for you. The blood of a flower saved us. You saved us."

***

The story left them all silent. The vampires halted their breathing as the tale sunk in. "That was…fascinating." Bella breathed.

Seth laughed, "Yeah that's one way of saying it. Jake believes we have to find our version of blood from a flower." He snorted.

Jake glowered at him, "It's all we got."  
"But none of you imprinted and married someone else." Edward said hesitantly.

Jake looked down and Edward's eyes narrowed. A growl slipped through his throat. Bella gasped, "Edward! What's gotten into you?"

"Edward calm down!" Alice demanded. Bella shuddered at the images Alice could have seen.

Bella could see the anger in his eyes. She grasped his arm and forced him to look at her. They made eye contact and he slowly relaxed. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"That's okay." She said evenly. "Now tell me what's going on."

Jake looked embarrassed. "I was in love with you Bells when I married my wife. I was very wrong to both of you by doing so. I'm so sorry."

Bella smiled a tender smile, "Its fine." She looked at Edward. "Right?" she asked sternly.

He gave her an amused look, "Yes. Sorry about the overreaction Jacob."

Jake's mood lightened and he smiled. Seth laughed and knocked Jake's shoulder, "Now you know how crazy Jake's getting in his old age."

They laughed and suddenly Alice perked up. "Girls hunting trip!" she shrieked.

Bella hid her grimace as Esme and Rosalie stared at her. Jake and Seth blanched at the thought. "Is there a reason you decided to suddenly leave?" Bella asked.

Alice didn't look anyone in the eyes and grabbed Rose's and Esme's hands, "Well the guys had their trip, shouldn't we have ours?" and then she was gone. Bella blinked several times.

"That was…sudden." She said hesitantly. She looked to Edward, who just shrugged. Jasper came forward to Bella.

"Bella, I was wondering if you could teach me to dance? I promised I would ask once Alice left for her hunting trip." Jasper said nervously.

Bella resisted the urge to laugh. What were the odds that everyone wanted to learn to dance? "May I ask the occasion?" she said, keeping her laughter under control.

"Well, our anniversary is coming up but then I thought it would be better if we planned something for Cullen day. Especially since I talked to Carlisle and Emmett about it and they wanted to do it too." Jasper replied.

Bella frowned, "Cullen day?"

Carlisle nodded, "We like to celebrate one day of the year to the family, usually on the day the last family member joined the family. Each of us brings a gift and promise that we won't try to find out what it is, although that usually applies to Alice and Edward the most."

She looked at all three of them, "And you guys want to dance for your wives?" They nodded and Bella smiled, "Well then, follow me and I'll see what I can do."

* * *

**So what did you think? I actually enjoyed writing the background info. Btw my characters are mine not mrs meyers. Those characters include: Kala, Jer, Tau, Tilo, Luki, Mikhail, Sara (Don't know her yet) and Sam (not sam uley, dont know him either...yet). **

**Please review?**


	21. Powers

**YAY CHRISTMAS BREAK!!! I think the first thing I shall do is sleep for 32 hours and then maybe eat some and sleep for a little more. Of course I will write some so expect more chapters soon!**

* * *

Bella was exhausted when Alice and the others got home. Teaching the guys was much harder than Alice and Rosalie. Emmett kept cracking jokes that made Jasper and Carlisle self conscious about their dancing. She had made some progress but it was a long and laborious day.

Edward was massaging her back, wincing as she talked to him about the day. He had been inside providing music from the piano. She wanted him to learn the dance too but for some reason he was unwilling. Although she didn't let on, it hurt her to see he wouldn't learn from her.

Alice came in slightly downhearted but Bella had no chance to talk to her alone. Alice sat on the couch next to Jasper staring hard at the floor as if searching for something. Bella frowned but tried not to think about it.

"Bella, love," Edward asked her quietly, "do faeries have special gifts like vampires do?"

Suddenly everyone's attention was turned towards them. Bella smiled. "Where would you get that assumption?"

Edward smiled deviously back, "Oh you know, the fact that faerie transformation is similar to vampire change. It takes three days and you get a new body in exchange for whatever pain you went through."

Bella shook her head. She had gone into very little details about the three days that led to her new faerie life. It was hard for her to talk about, just as the vampire transformation was hard for Edward to talk about. It wasn't that she didn't want to tell him but she just couldn't express the words.

"Okay it has its similarities. Why don't I just show you?" Bella asked. She pulled Edward outside with the family following. She took a deep breath, trying to expel the exhaustion from her body.

Then she started to sing to herself, a trick she had learned long ago. It helped her concentrated to the level she needed. It was the lullaby that Edward gave her, dredged up from her memory in times of need.

She knew it was working when collective gasps came from the Cullen family. She opened her eyes and smiled. "Now you see me, now you don't."

She was camouflaged into the forestry around her. She moved cautiously behind Edward trying not to alert him to her presence. He was completely at a loss. She wrapped her arm around his waist, "Boo," she whispered.

He turned sharply around and she came back into view, only to fall into hysterics. The rest of the Cullens were also having trouble not laughing. Edward didn't look amused, but Bella could see that it was all an act.

"I snuck up on a vampire." Bella said through laughter fits.

Then Edward sprung at her. He wrapped her up in a ball as they flew in the air. They landed softly in the grass. Bella waited for her head to stop spinning.

Edward looked at her curiously, "Was that bad?"

She laughed faintly, "Let's just say that I'm a little disoriented." Edward stood up and helped her off the ground. He wrapped an arm around her waist and held her close.

"Don't worry," he whispered in her ear, "I won't let you fall."

They all walked in the house, the spectacle over. "That was amazing Bella!" Alice said, back to her perky self.

"How did you find out about that?" Jasper asked.

Bella smiled, "I was singing to myself when someone noticed. It was a little unnerving but whenever I wanted to get away from everything I could just disappear and no one would see me. It was a great relief to be alone."

Everyone sat down on the couch waiting for a story. It became a nightly ritual for Bella to tell a little bit of her story. As she sat down Esme asked, "Bella, could you tell us about when you met the faeries? I love hearing your adventures about the various mythical creatures but I would love to find out how you got in this mess."

Bella felt a spasm of pain as she thought about it. Her heart constricted at the thought. Esme saw this and quickly apologized, "I'm so sorry, if it is painful, feel free to not speak about it."

Bella gave a small smile, "No, no it's fine." She grasped Edward's hand for support, "It's hard but you guys deserve to know…"

***

It's been two years. Two long years since she started this search. Bella was tired and she could feel the hopelessness creeping into her bones. She met tons of creatures of myth but none of them provided the answer she was looking for. She wasn't even sure what she was looking for.

She was in Northern Canada now. So close to home yet she wasn't willing to go home. She curled under a giant oak and watched as nature played under the bright sun. How could nature be so carefree when so much was going wrong with the world?

Images burned in her mind of the Cullen family. It broke her heart as whispers of their voices tore through her ears. She let out a choking sob. She started singing to herself the sad lonely song of the phoenix that had never left her.

Suddenly there was noise in the forest around her. Bella looked up sharply to see small people with wings on their back. She stood up quickly, self-conscious of her tears.

"What do you want?" she demanded, her voice cracking, betraying the emotions that ripped through her just moments before.

A man stepped forward. He held golden-burgundy dragonfly wings on his back and jet black hair. "Are you the one looking for escape?" he demanded

Bella nodded. She had gotten used to this question because she had somewhat became famous within the mythical world. For a lot of the time she didn't have to look for mythical creatures, they came to her.

The leader looked back, a look of disgust on his face, "Then we would like to offer you our escape."

***

Bella paused, trying to command her eyes to open fully. Edward laughed at her attempt and she pushed at him playfully.

"I'll go put her to bed." Edward told his family.

"I can take myself," Bella said defiantly. She stood but swayed so dangerously that Edward caught her. "Okay, so I'm a little wobbly. That's why I have wings."

Bella was out of it before they reached the stairs. Edward carried his angel to their room and as he laid her down she had barely enough consciousness to pull him with her. Once again they slept in each others arms.

* * *

**This is a really cute chapter I love it!**

**I'm going to try something different. When you review instead of just replying to your reviews I will give you a little taster from the next chapter! So please review!**


	22. Werewolves Again

**Okay, I'm not gonna lie. I nearly died when I wrote this chapter, but it had to be done.**

* * *

"Edward I assure you, I'll be fine," Bella said soothingly. "Jake and Seth will be here. Don't worry so much."

His face crumpled, "What if you need a doctor's attention. I doubt they'll be able to do anything about that."

Her face became hard, "I'm fine. I've spent two years by myself; I think I can manage for a few hours."

They were debating over whether or not Edward should go hunt. The whole family was taking a day to hunt with each other. Since Bella had given as much lessons as she could to vampires they had decided to finally converge and hunt together for the first time in a couple of weeks. She did not want Edward to miss out because of her.

Edward grabbed her hands, tracing patterns in them, "I do not want to leave you with those dogs."

Bella rolled her eyes. She called out to them, "You guys can handle me for one night right?"

"Yep!" Seth said happily, coming into view, "We got it man. Go have fun Edward."

Edward sighed and nodded. "Hurry up Romeo," Alice called from outside.

He rolled his eyes and gave Bella a quick peck on the lips. She smiled and said, "I'll be waiting."

Once he was gone Bella sank down into the couch, expecting a long night ahead of her. Seth and Jake came in lounged next to her. They turned on TV but Bella couldn't focus on it. She listened to Seth and Jake's laughter to something on the TV and concentrated on their jokes and rough voices. Her eyelids drooped.

A piercing howling ripped through the air.

Bella was suddenly awake. Twenty minutes had gone by and Seth and Jake were on their feet. They were running out the door.

Jake faced her, "Bells, I want you to go upstairs and hide. Do not come out until either Seth and I or the Cullens come home, okay?"

Bella nodded and he started shimmering in the air. He was gone from her sight. Despite her promise she stayed locked in the doorway, staring into the forest looking for clues. Her wings twitched nervously.

She heard the sound of a fight, the angry howls and yelps. Breathing became harder for her as the waiting became longer and longer. It went strangely quiet which made it undeniably worse.

Then a sandy wolf came out of the forest. It lifted her spirits until she saw him limping and blood trickling through his fur. She gave a pained gasp, grabbed a blanket and ran up to Seth.

He shuddered and fell to the ground and she fluttered her hands uselessly. The blood was causing her head to swim. Then Jake came up.

"Jake!" she cried, "You have to tell Seth to transform into a human. Then you have to go get the Cullens. He needs Carlisle."

A part of her worried that his wounds were not healing. He was a werewolf and he should have had some extensive healing process by now. Could it be the blood loss?

Jake prodded Seth and the fur slowly grew back to skin. Bella placed the blanket over him. He had three large marks on his back and a bite wound on his shoulder. All of which were bleeding profusely.

Bella looked up to Jake but saw her best friend was not there. She saw a wolf that was thirsty for the revenge of his friend. She grew alarmed, "No, Jake, don't!" But it was too late, he was gone.

She grew more worried. She wasn't a doctor and she could barely hold herself together with the blood. Seth was conscious but just barely.

"Seth, you have to get up. We have to get you in the house." Bella begged.

The happy-go-lucky boy she knew shuddered with pain and struggled to get up. She transformed into a human and helped him up. They got into the house before Seth collapsed again on the floor. She bit her lip and ran upstairs.

She grabbed white sheets and hurried down the stairs again. Seth breathing was becoming labored. Somehow she knew she was running out of time. She quickly tore the cloth into strips and struggled to wrap them around his torso.

The pure white cloth was quickly stained with blood that made Bella cry in alarm. She ran into the kitchen grabbing some herbs. She came back in.

"Seth," she said uncertainly, her voice shaking, "You need to eat this. Please you can do this."

He was too far gone though and Bella could feel despair sinking into her bones. There was a noise and she whipped her head around. Jake stood dripping wet in the doorway, blood dripping from his muzzle. Her anger rose.

"Go be useful and get Carlisle. Do you want Seth to die?" She yelled. Seth flinched and she turned back to him.

She heard Jake whimper and leave. She grabbed Seth's hand, willing him to hang on. He looked so drained. "Don't worry Seth. It's going to be okay. I'll stay here with you. I'm not going to leave. Stay with me." she begged.

Just as she made vampire humans, Bella pushed life into Seth's body. She concentrated on his life pulse, willing it to keep going. It made it harder to stay conscious. The blood on her hands and pouring from his back was making her dizzy. Thirty minutes later, Carlisle was rushing into the room.

"Why hasn't he healed?" Bella cried.

Edward came up beside her. "Jake thinks the rogue werewolves have a new … venom in their systems that prevents him from healing normally, for a werewolf that is."

Carlisle was working quickly with the makeshift bandages. "Edward, my bag." He said calmly. Bella's sight warped as the crude bandages were removed. She clutched onto Seth's hand harder.

"Bella he'll be fine," Carlisle said as Edward came back. He didn't look up as he said to Edward, "Get Bella out of here. I don't need two people unconscious on my hands."

Edward pulled at her but she resisted, "No," she said quietly, "I promised him that I'd stay here. I can't leave."

Edward nodded and wrapped his arms around her. Seth held onto Bella's hand as if it tied him to life itself. Bella's breathing came just as labored as Seth's as she struggled to stay conscious. The blood was slowly making her faint.

Edward started singing her lullaby softly in her ear. It helped her concentrate on staying awake. Seth's hand slackened as Carlisle gave him morphine and anesthetic. She held on harder though, wondering if Seth could still feel it.

Only until Carlisle had finishing sewing up the wounds did Bella finally fall into unconsciousness. Her only thought was to keep holding on.

* * *

**Horrible , right? It's hard for me cuz Seth is one of my personal favorites. Okay now could you press the little green button?**

**As before I shall give you a preview unless you tell me not too. :)**


	23. Learning a New Skill

**Merry Christmas guys!! Here's you present. A chapter! Aren't you lucky? :D**

* * *

Bella woke up on the couch in the living room. It took her several moments to remember exactly why until she saw Seth. She jumped up and walked over to him. She sat in the chair and wiped the hair from his face. His breathing was normal and he had his color back but he wasn't awake.

She stood to go look for the others when she realized she was still in her human form. The clothes she was wearing were slightly small only because they were baggy on her faerie form. They stretched on her form and accented the belly she was slowly getting. Bella placed a hand on her stomach, thinking about her child when Edward and Carlisle walked in. She transformed into her faerie form.

"How are you feeling Bella?" Carlisle asked.

She thought for a moment, "A little woozy, but nothing too bad." She looked at Seth, "Is Seth going to be okay?" she asked nervously.

Edward wrapped an arm around her waist as Carlisle said, "He should be fine. The wounds were deep and long but I think you saved his life Bella."

She looked up, "How did I do anything?"

"He would have died from blood loss had you not been here," he said seriously, "The sheets were a good idea plus the extra faerie power."

She stared at him confused until Edward whispered in her ear, "I explained to Carlisle privately about the sleep issue. He believes that helped save Seth's life."

Bella looked down, embarrassed. "I'm glad I could do something. I thought I would faint and then Seth would die." Her voice cracked. Edward squeezed her gently. "How long will he be out of it?" she asked.

"Right now it's a medically induced coma. Seth's been through a lot of pain and his body needs rest. It will be at least a week before I take off the medicine then it's up to him before he wakes up." Carlisle said seriously.

Bella nodded and sat back down. Edward kneeled down, "I need to go hunting. Carlisle and Alice will be here so there's nothing to worry about, okay?"

She rolled her eyes, "_I'm _fine. It's everyone else getting hurt around me."

He chuckled and kissed her cheek. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in his shoulder, "Promise not to interrupt this time."

"I'll have my cell phone if you need me," he said before disappearing. Bella froze for a moment. Cell phones. She had completely forgotten that she could reach them that way. She felt so stupid. Fumbling with her pocket she pulled out the sleek silver phone, twirling it with her hands.

"Bella, are you sure you are okay?" Carlisle asked, concerned.

Bella looked up at smiled, "I'm fine, I promise." She thought for a moment, "Would you do something for me Carlisle?"

Carlisle seemed concerned and didn't answer right away, "If it is within my power then I will do anything."

Laughing she responded, "It's nothing bad, but I would like to learn how to help with," she motioned to Seth, "that. If I'm ever by myself again I would like it if I wasn't so ill prepared."

Carlisle broke into a smile. "I would love to teach you what I can."

"I know I can't become a doctor and can't do stitches or anything, but if I could wrap a wound properly. Something to save their lives until a doctor can do the rest." Bella added on. She knew to be able to fully treat someone would be a long and arduous process that she wasn't willing to go through.

Carlisle nodded and led me to his office. For the next hour or so he taught her basic tricks to bind wounds and stop the majority of bleeding. Every time blood was mentioned, unfortunately, Bella would go very pale. By the sixth time Carlisle had her sit down.

"Bella please, for my sanity, sit down and take a break." Carlisle begged. Bella gave a weak smile and sank into the nearest armchair.

"Do you think I'll ever get used to it? The smell of blood and the nausea that goes with it?" She asked dejectedly, sipping water from a cup.

Carlisle started putting his tools away. "Probably with practice. It is similar to how we are with blood. It takes a long time to stop the burning urge every time a human comes near, but it can be overcome." He beamed at her, "As I can attest to myself."

Bella groaned in her cup, "I have to endure three hundred years of nausea, what joy."

Carlisle laughed but stopped suddenly. He gazed out of the window, "Edward," he said warningly, "it was her choice."

Bella remained confused for some time until Edward appeared in the doorway, gloriously angry. She automatically flinched until her own anger rose. She stood up. "Can I ask why you are so angry Edward?"

His angry dissipated as he registered her cold tone. He looked down, "Bella this isn't right. You shouldn't learn to do this."

Bella sighed. This was a conversation that needed to be made in private. She took his hand and led him out of the house like a child. Once a safe distance away she crossed her arms and faced him. "Why not?"

Edward's face fell, making her will falter. He wrapped his arms around her, "I can protect you. You don't need to learn that."

She gave a small smile and placed her hand on his face, tracing his golden eyes, "You can't be there for me all the time. It's illogical. I need to know how to take care of myself."

Edward smiled. He held her tighter, "I suppose I am being slightly childish. I just do not want the opportunity where this knowledge is necessary to arise."

Wrapping her arms around his neck she planted a kiss, "Don't worry about it. I'm more durable, remember?" He spun her off her feet and she laughed. "Why couldn't you have greeted me like that when you got home?"

He laughed too, "My sincerest apologizes, madam. I shall attempt to correct that in the future."

They walked back to the house, arms wrapped around each others waists. Bella leaned against his side, surprised that she had missed him more than expected on his hunting trip. It was manageable though. Unfortunately leaving would be harder. Instead of having her heart wrenched away, she would be purposefully leaving it behind. Maybe he was waiting for the right time to ask. Surely he wasn't afraid of commitment. Fifty years ago it would have been her resisting.

He just needed time, she told herself. He would ask for her hand in marriage soon.

Unfortunately the doubt was still there.

* * *

**I love Christmas. All the family traditions, the warm fuzzy feeling i always get. My family always starts early reading Luke chapter 2 and then someone is designated 'Santa' and passes out the presents. Our stockings are always filled with candy and office supplies. :)**

**So what are your holiday traditions? while you responding to my story :P**


	24. Sara

**WARNING WARNING NEW CHARACTER !!! actually two but dont worry one doesnt talk. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Edward and Bella sat curled on the couch. A movie was playing on the TV but no one was really watching. Carlisle and Esme had gone out to spend some time together. Alice was talking about a shopping trip but only Jasper was listening. Emmett and Rosalie were temporarily preoccupied in their bedroom. Bella was watching Seth although he hadn't moved and Edward was watching her. He played with her hair and she smiled in response to his touch.

There was sudden growling in the woods behind the house and Bella's head snapped up. Jake had been outside in his wolf form. Actually he hadn't turned human since Seth was hurt, two weeks ago.

Bella flew outside before anyone could react. There was rustling in the bushes before a woman burst through them. Bella gasped and pulled on Jake's fur. "Jake, stand down. There's no threat." When that didn't work, she begged, "Please Jake, please calm down."

He shuddered under her touch and walked a few steps back. Once he was no longer an issue she looked up at the girl.

She was obviously from the reservation. She had the classic russet skin and dark hair. Her eyes were almond shaped and dark brown. Bella blinked several times at the familiarity. Then she noticed the blood seeping through her shirt and the child in her arms.

The girl looked fearfully from Bella and her wings to the gigantic russet wolf next to her and the pale boy with bronze hair on the other side. Her eyes finally rested on Jake, "Do you know Seth?" she asked timidly.

Jake staggered a few steps back, a growl slipping through his teeth. Bella took a few steps forward in response, showing open hands to convey harmlessness. "My name is Bella. I know Seth."  
The girl pulled the child in her arms tighter and stepped back, causing Bella to freeze. "It's okay. We are friends of Seth, but he has been injured. You can come see him if you would like." Edward said calmly.

Bella could feel the rest of the Cullens curious eyes from the windows. She smiled encouragingly at the girl, "If you don't mind my asking. You look a lot like Emily Uley. Is she your mother?"

The girl looked shocked, "How did you know that?"

Bella laughed quietly, "That's because I knew Sam and Emily…a long time ago."

The girl seemed to visibly relax at this information, "My name is Sara. I am their daughter. A week or so ago a girl came to me with this child. She died yesterday." Sara's voice broke and she noticeably fell apart.

Bella rushed to her side and led her into the house, "You can tell us your story later. Right now let's fix you up."

With a lot of persuading Bella managed to pry the sleeping boy from Sara's arms and handed him to Edward, who was the only one present. Edward looked awkward with the child in his arms but Bella wasn't paying attention.

She pulled Sara's shirt loose and found the location of the wound. After several meetings with Carlisle she knew it was not life-threatening if the bleeding was stopped. She proceeded to clean the wound, making sure to breath through her mouth.

Sara winced several times but Bella knew she was in more pain than she let on. She had enough experience from her own to know that Sara must be in a lot of pain. Bella rushed to the kitchen and grabbed a few plants from the fridge. She was making tea for herself so the water was already prepared. She placed the herbs in and came back out.

Sara was sitting next to the bed that held Seth on it. She was very white and slightly shaking. Edward was still holding the boy who was now awake and trying to grab at Edward's hair. Bella came to Sara and handed her the tea. "It will help with pain and infection," she said soothingly.

Sara smiled and took the cup. Bella proceeded to check the little boy. She took him from Edward's arms and laughed at the longing in his eyes. She played with the boy as she looked for the source of the blood on his shirt. Thankfully it seemed to have come from Sara. Grateful she handed him back to Edward to both the boy's and Edward's delight.

Bella sat next to Sara, "Why don't you tell us your story Sara?"

Sara looked down, "My name is Sara Uley. My father used to call me Sara Le when I was little before he died. The boy's name is Sam."

"Why Sara Le?" Bella asked.

"My middle name is Leah, after a good friend of my parents I suppose but I never met her. " She said as a matter-of-factly.

Bella looked at the baby boy thinking about his name, "Sam and Leah are finally together." She whispered to herself. She smiled at Sara, "Sorry, please continue."

"About a week ago this lady comes to my door, asking for Sam and Emily. She said she was looking for Seth but he was nowhere to be found. When I told her that my parents had died some time ago she just collapsed. She wouldn't let me get a doctor, saying she couldn't be helped. She begged me to take care of her son, Sam and to try to find her brother Seth. She gave me letters too." Sara pulled out two letters and pushed them to Bella.

Bella looked at the letters. One was addressed to Seth. The other to Emily. She looked up at Sara, "Have looked at these?"

Sara shook her head, "Shortly after she gave those to me she died. And all this happened. It was such a blur." Her breathing became difficult. Bella wrapped her in a hug, whispering soft words of comfort.

"You have a home now. You found Seth, you should feel proud. And you went through a lot to do that. Once Seth wakes up, he will be eternally grateful. This is the only thing he has of his sister." Bella said soothingly.

Sara's eyes were drawn to the boy laying on the bed, "His sister?"

"Oh yes. Her name was Leah. She is the one you were named after." Bella said.

Sara's eyes grew wide, "How do you know that?"

Edward finally came over and sat next to the girls. He allowed Sam to sit in his lap and play with his fingers as he asked seriously, "Sara how much do you know of mythical creatures?"

Sara looked down at her hands, "I know my dad was a werewolf. I-I don't think I'm supposed to know though. I found some letters of my dad's to my mom."

Bella smiled, "That's right. Jake was the wolf you saw outside. He was a friend of your dad's also. I believe he loved you mother's blueberry muffins. Edward and his family are vampires. Although the werewolves are supposed to be enemies but the Cullens are different because they drink animal blood not human.

"I'm a sprite. A newly discovered species to the werewolves and vampires but I was human once."

* * *

**Wow. Now wasn't that fascinating. :) Please review~**

**To: dana**

**I usually send a PM but fanfiction wouldn't allow your email address to show. So you can be told from the chapter! :) I use the word faerie and sprite interchangeably. in this story a faerie is a general term. There are two subspecies. Sprites and Pixies. Kinda like the use of the word dog when it's a German Sheperd or something. He's still a dog but the specific name for him is German Sheperd. Hope that clears some things up. :) and as for Jake to being the father....well I guess only time will tell. :P Nah just kidding he isnt. She was raped by an someone unknown to both Bella and the reader. Glad you enjoy the story!**


	25. Understanding

**Here you go guys. A new chapter. Please sit back, relax, and enjoy. :P**

* * *

Before Bella could get any further a very ashamed looking Jacob walked in dripping wet in his human form. She glared and him and walked over to him. She pulled down his face to examine the cut he had gotten two weeks ago. Twisting his face this way and that she was sorry he had not allowed Carlisle to see it. It ranged from his cheek bone down to his chin, cutting into his lip.

"Congratulations wolf-boy. You now have an infected cut and soon to be a remarkable scar," Bella said sarcastically. After cleaning it and giving him some herbs, permitting herself a small grin when she saw Jake wince, Bella sat down next to Edward again.

Sara was staring at Seth's peaceful face, probably grappling with all the new information thrust at her. Bella touched her hand, "I know this sounds crazy. It's hard to take it all in the first time when your world seems to get much larger. Though I am curious as to know what led you to getting injured. Did someone try to stop you from leaving?"

Sara's eyes grew sad and Bella heard Edward take in a sharp breath as he read her thoughts. "Shortly after my parents died things became hard on the reservation. New rules and procedures were set in place. I lived on my own, trying to go by what my parents taught me that was good, but I was fading fast.

"Then she showed up. She had passion and a fire in her that was immediately recognizable. She brought that hope in me that I had long lost. When she talked about the past and how it used to be, I was eager to fix whatever caused it to change. When she died I knew what I had to do. I picked up her little boy, her only joy and left. Unfortunately the others didn't like change or people messing with city folk. They tried to stop me and failed." Her chin stuck out in pride and she stood straighter. Bella smiled, the position reminding her very much of Sam and Emily.

"That was intriguing and you given us much to think about." Edward said, finally tearing his gaze from the little boy who was slowly falling asleep again, "If you wish, we have an extra room upstairs where you can sleep. You had a very rough time, I'm sure you would like some rest."

Sara's shoulders slumped forward a bit, as if she had been just barely holding herself together. She nodded and stood, reaching out for little Sam. Edward almost looked as if he would refuse to let him go. Bella placed a hand on his arm and he placed the drowsy child in Sara's arms as he led her upstairs. Bella turned to Jake.

He ran a hand through his long hair, "I know I screwed up."

Bella put her hand on her hips, "You could explain yourself."

"I couldn't control myself. I was so angry and well…you know I'm just a big hothead. I didn't think I would be able to handle it if I saw Seth. I didn't want to hurt you guys," Jake's eyes didn't lift from the floor.

"And you were stubborn and too angry and obnoxious," Bella's tone softened, "but if you weren't then you wouldn't be Jake." She paused but he didn't look up. Exasperated she cried, "Jake, please look at me."

He looked up and she saw the pain in his eyes. She traced his cut careful not to put pressure on it, "You realize that's gonna scar?"

He nodded, stepping back at the close contact, probably to avoid temptation. Bella dropped her hand. "Yeah I know. It didn't seem right to not go away unscratched when…" He trailed off and looked at Seth which told her what the end of his sentence would be.

Bella gave a small smile when Edward came down with the rest of his family following. He wrapped an arm around her waist and Jake stepped further back. She frowned and grabbed his hand, holding her to him.

It was then that everyone decided to bombard them with questions and assumptions. Bella laughed. She hoped everyday would be like this. Then Carlisle and Esme came in and soon they were attacked with stories and squealing. Pulling Edward aside, Bella swung their joined hands as they walked through the forest.

Once the lights and sounds from the house were no longer perceptible Bella turned and faced Edward. She traced the contours of his face, "You know that you were very adorable as you fell for those cute big eyes."

Edward was stumped for a moment, "Bella, are you okay? Should I go get Carlisle?"

She laughed, "Sam's eyes silly."

Once understanding hit Edward another emotion came; adoration, "I never understood the yearning Esme and Rosalie and even Alice felt for children. I read their thoughts but couldn't comprehend the need to have a child of my own." He paused to collect himself, "And then he opened his eyes and they were full of curiosity." He laughed quietly, "I understand now."

When she heard that, her heart melted. She was going to break her promise to herself. She couldn't wait for Edward to ask her and it wasn't really that important, right? "Edward I was wondering if-"

She cut off when Edward turned sharply to the house, giving an exasperated sigh. "Our absence has been noticed."

Bella's eyes dropped to the floor and she nodded. He squeezed her hand and they walked back into the house just in time to hear Esme cry, "Emmett no!"

Then there was a crash and Bella witnessed the destruction of a beautiful red vase. Shards of china, water, and flowers scattered the floor but everyone froze as they listened. Bella trained her ear to the deep breaths of the girl upstairs but she didn't stir. They relaxed and a flurry of activity progressed as they cleaned up the mess. Bella flew upwards to prevent stepping on glass or slipping and injuring herself.

Edward grabbed her ankle as it passed by his face and he dragged her down to the couch into his side. Bella smiled and buried herself into his chest, trying to not think about what she was about to ask. Edward stared at Jasper for a moment and shrugged, he then turned to Bella.

"Jasper wondered why you seemed so happy after going outside," he whispered in her ear, although everyone could hear.

"Happy?" she asked skeptically.

"Maybe that is not the right word," Jasper stated, "Maybe more like relaxed, content."

She smiled, "I suppose because it's my home now. No that's not it," She paused for a moment, thinking. "It is hard to be sad or stressed when I'm surrounded by something that rejoices in everything it does. When it rains the earth loves being replenished and when the sun is shining it is joyous to be warmed. It doesn't know sadness or the feeling of pain therefore it's hard to think about it."

Jasper's eyes grew wide probably thinking of never feeling pain or grief. Bella summoned the feeling she felt when she went outside. The warmth and joy in living. It was hard because she never had to focus on the feeling before. Jasper gasped quickly followed by Edward. She smiled and slowly let the feeling fade.

"That emotion, that happiness in life helped when I didn't think I had much to live for. It kept me going," Bella's voice broke but she cleared it. Edward squeezed her hand and she gave a half hearted smile. "I think it's time, Edward. I'm ready but are you?"

He nodded and Bella took a deep breath as everyone filed in. They sat next to their mates holding their hands as if they sensed a heartbreaking story and knew they needed each other's comfort. Jake sat next to her, a constant heat source just as surely as Edward was a constant cool source.

* * *

**I am actually fairly pleased with how this turned out. Hopefully I'm getting better, forever and always, getting better. **

**Please, make my day, review.**


	26. Pain

**A new Chapter! :D I'm so tired. Life has picked up its speed and work has started to pile on. Ugh. But I'm still gonna update! Don't worry. :)**

* * *

"I have told you about how I held on to my human memories?" they nodded and she took a deep breath, "I couldn't let go of you guys. No matter how hard I tried pushing you out of my mind you kept coming back. When the time came that I finally could, I realized that it was not possible for me to stop loving you. I could not break away as surely as you seemed to. I allowed them to burn away memories of my childhood but I still retained everything from when you first entered my life to when I met the faeries."

She looked at them each in turn, trying to decide whether they should know just how much pain she was in. She nodded to herself. "They then took me aside and placed me in this…substance I suppose. It was indescribable. I felt as if I was being crushed. There was some burning I suppose, but the overwhelming feelings were a slow crushing and a huge headache. I was sensitive to the world around me, like it was a fever, for weeks, but the transformation as a whole took about three days."

Edward clenched his fist and Bella made an attempt to smooth it out. "It's no different than a vampire transformation," she said quietly.

He nodded stiffly, "I'm trying to tell myself that." She softened as he took a deep breath. She kissed his cheek.

"So how did they not figure out you had cheated the process?" Alice asked.

Bella shrugged, "My head's always been my own. No one can get into it. I allowed them to see some of my memories fade to prove to them that I was no threat but I think they could not penetrate my mind anymore than Edward can. It's a little confusing to explain."

Carlisle eyes brightened at the thought and Bella smiled wider. "I spent fifty years existing with my new family before it was shattered."

Jasper cocked his head, "Existing?"

Bella dropped her gaze, "I cannot call it happiness nor contentment. I was away from my true family and I felt that in my heart."

"Way to ruin a mood Jazz," Emmett boomed while hitting his shoulder. Jasper didn't seem perturbed by the comment. He was smiling and held Bella's gaze. She smiled also and took a deep breath as his feelings washed over her. She leaned into Edward's side.

"It doesn't matter now because I'm here and I'm home." She squeezed Edward's hand and he kissed the top of her head. He had relaxed considerably and Bella was pleased. "I spent fifty years with my new family. Lily, who was about my age, figured out my secret soon enough but she was so excited to have a sister and a new best friend that she could care less. She would ask me endless stories about my life, or at least, as much as I remembered. She always knew I was hiding specific information about certain people," she smiled wryly at everyone, "but she knew enough that she shouldn't ask."

"I don't know exactly how the others found out. Maybe they just had a hunch and my leaving just confirmed it. I don't know. Lily was the one who had found out accidentally and she was in such a panic that she could barely get out the words." Bella stared out the window, watching the sun set slowly

"Accidentally?" Esme asked.

Bella laughed, "Lily gets in trouble a lot because of her gift. She has the power to-" She cut off abruptly leaning towards the window. Something had moved on the horizon. Something with wings.

Bella shot up off the couch. She ran to the nearest door calling out, "Stay here!" to her family. She doubted Lily would be gracious to her vampire additions. She flew as fast as she could toward the figure, happiness bubbling up in her heart. Ten feet from it her heart sank to her toes. It was an elderly male sprite, not Lily.

He turned towards her, his wings twitching as if readying for flight. Bella held up her hands. "I did not realize there was a tribe in the area," She apologized.

He looked her up and down, "There isn't anymore. What is your name young one?"

Remembering the faerie formalities she curtsied and stated, "Isabella Marie…Swan." She used her human last name, unsure if this sprite was sent to search for her.

He nodded in response and gave the return bow, "I am Joe Peck Cane. My tribe has been lost among the earth."

She tilted her head, "I am sorry to hear of your loss. I too have lost my tribe. If I may say, you have an unusual name among the faerie culture."

"You do yourself." He stated, being very formal and impersonal. She knew that he was not willing to trust a sprite he had just met.

"I come from human lineage. I was transformed fifty season turns back. I have been on my own for less than one season." Bella said in her best use of the faerie language.

Her words slowly relaxed him until he was drooping towards the ground, "So young. My parents had an affinity for the birds of the air and the humans of the earth therefore named me after both. My tribe was decimated by fowl things two season turns ago. I have just finished mourning and have decided to find a new tribe. You are welcome to join me in my search. One can always use the company."

The idea of fowl things made Bella shudder. Not many things could so effectively wipe out an entire tribe. She bowed her head and looked back towards the Cullen house, "I gratefully acknowledge your offer and it is sorely tempting but I have found a home here. I wish you the best of luck."

He nodded and picked up his backpack, "You remind me much of my daughter. She was full of spirit and life." He pulled out two pieces of jewelry. "I notice you wear a Bontal but if you are truly on your own you must have lost you other half. Please take these. They were my daughter's. Let it remind you that there is always a new sunrise to greet the day."

Bella took the Bontal, admiring the significance of the gift, "I am honored sir."

He rose in the air as he nodded, obviously trying to hide his tears. "Best of luck to you young Isabella." Then he was gone, leaving Bella in the woods alone.

She turned her attention to the Bontal. It was woven with bronze wire and sapphire stones. Carefully she placed them in her pocket and flew back.

The whole family was in the exact same place as she left them but she doubted that they hadn't attempted to see what was going on. Fortunately they didn't pry her for information, asking instead, "What power did Lily have?"

Bella smiled to herself as she cleared her throat, "Teleportation. An extremely powerful gift for someone who is pure faerie blood. I told you earlier that most of the stronger gifts are those that have human blood in them. Unfortunately she didn't have much control over it. She would be transported to various places all over our land and possibly hear some things she shouldn't. Hearing about my sentence was one of those times. And then I left."

Her words hung in the air. They all knew had happened afterwards. She had been attacked and then ended up here, pregnant and horribly hurt. She shook her head and pulled Edward to her bedroom. She held onto him, needing his comfort. He smiled as he kissed her softly.

She pulled back, "What are you smiling about?"

He gently rubbed her cheek and ran his fingers through her hair. "Because I love you so much and you were willing to hold on to that for fifty years. I don't deserve you but I have you and it makes me selfishly happy."

She leaned into his chest. "Thank you for not giving up either. You didn't know whether I was alive or dead but you still held yourself together."

* * *

**Bontal = a piece of jewelry. It will be explained later on! I promise! (Next chapter actually)**

**Season turns = years. seasons = seasons. :P Hope that helps now please press the green button, it's begging with adorable big green eyes and a little bys voice, "Pwease?"**


	27. Cullen Day

**I meant to post this yesterdaybut I don't think I had a moment to breathe much less get online and post a new chapter. So sorry. Without further ado I give you the next chapter!**

* * *

Bella wrapped her arm around Edward's waist. They were about to leave for one last hunting trip. She stretched on her toes to kiss him one last time. A smile tugged at his lips. She pulled back looking at him skeptically.

"So no hint as to what I get tomorrow?" Bella asked sweetly, tracing the contour of his lips.

"Nope," Edward responded, popping the 'p' and kissing her once more on the nape of her neck.

He disappeared out the door and she chuckled, "Cheater," she called and went to sit next to Sara. She was careful with her movements as she rubbed her swollen belly. Sara smiled at her. The month leading up to Cullen day was the happiest Bella's ever had. Seth woke up, hurting but alive and chipper as Seth could be. Edward kept alluding to his gifts and the whole household seemed to be unable to hold their excitement.

Sara, Seth and Sam had bonded considerably. Jake had gradually turned to his old obnoxious self with a lot of prodding of Seth. Bella was happy to have the chipper Seth talking and joking around. He was still in pain every time he moved but Carlisle was confident that he would recover fully.

"Have you thought of what you will name your child?" Sara asked. She was bouncing Sam on her knees.

Bella smiled as Sam reached for her and pulled him in her lap, "No, not quite, but Carlisle says I have a few months yet."

Seth came in and sat down on the opposite couch with cautious actions, not wanting to trigger the pain in his back, "She waiting for Edward," he whispered conspicuously to Sara.

Bella stuck out her tongue to him, "Just because you're hurt doesn't mean I'll refrain from smacking you when you deserve it."

Her hand found its way to her belly as she thought of Edward. She had been hoping he would ask for awhile now and she knew that the whole household could see through her. Except perhaps for Edward. He was so blind. She was glad that he was there whenever she had check ups with Carlisle. He was there when she first heard the heartbeat although he ruined the moment by claiming he could hear it before. He was there when she felt the baby kick for the first time. And even though Edward had not claimed ownership of the child, she was glad he was with her now.

Sara laughed and Seth pretended to be hurt as Jake walked in. "Are the leeches gone?" he asked playfully.

"Yes," she sighed. "They'll be back by tomorrow morning which will start Cullen day."

Jake rolled his eyes and sank down next to her. "No offense Bells but I could do without the mushy stuff."

She punched his shoulder playfully, "Right because you're so manly now with you scar making you scowl all the time."

Bella got up and passed Sam to Jake, enjoying the lost look on his face. She made her ways upstairs calling out, "Stay off your feet Seth! Doctor's orders."

"Yes mom," Seth called back. There was some laughter and Bella rolled her eyes. The little pack that had intruded the Cullen's house acted like little kids most times. Unfortunately sometimes she just wanted to be alone or serious and they had no idea of what that means.

She lay on the bed, watching the snowflakes fall gently to the ground. She wondered if it would stick to the ground until she remembered Alice assured her it wouldn't. Bella smiled and sighed gently. Her eyes slid closed as she thought about tomorrow. Just to rest a few moments before…

Suddenly a cold hand was shaking her shoulder gently. She blinked several times and sat up slowly, "What'd I miss?" she asked, slurring her words with sleepiness.

Edward kissed her softly on the forehead, "We just arrived at home and the festivities are about to start. I assumed you wouldn't want to miss them."

Bella studied Edward closely. His eyes were bright and excited; it was as if he was a little boy on Christmas morning. She matched his excited smile and kissed him. "Not a minute of it," she whispered.

Edward helped her off the bed and Bella got ready quickly. They made their way downstairs. Edward kept a firm arm around her waist. She smiled at his overprotective nature. She hoped it applied to her child as much as herself.

The day went by in a blur. It consisted of various games and activities. Sometimes the wolves joined in the games. Most of them were done at vampire strength that caused Bella to have to sit out. All of them seemed to pertain to one of the Cullens. They had a fashion show for Alice and Rose. A civil war reenactment for Jasper. Emmett called everyone to a wrestling match. He lost to Edward, claiming that it was a dud since he could read his mind. Edward had everyone play a musical instrument. Bella was thoroughly happy that she could participate in that one. She held the singing role.

They even played baseball. Once it was done, the gift exchange was ready to begin. Night was slowly falling on the day. Bella held glances with each one in turn and nodded. This had been weeks in making, Bella hoped it worked out well.

She moved from Edward's side to the fringe of the trees. She drew a deep breath and the music started. She danced forward in beat, beckoning Alice, Rosalie and Esme with her. They danced to their respective mates, who were standing in a line, waiting for their cue. Bella smiled as their eyes widened.

She was thrilled when both sides of the Cullen family had asked her to teach them to dance. Since this day required her to get a gift but not a bought one, Bella seized the moment. She had easily arranged the dance to have them merge. It was her gift to the family.

Once the girls were in place they froze, huge smiles on their faces. Bella slid up to the men, and motioned them forward. They broke out of their stares and danced in response to their wives. Bella laughed as she watched excitement and understanding dawn on everyone's faces. She spun in the middle as the two sides joined together. Focusing she disappeared from view only to reappear by Edward's side.

"Think they like it?" Bella whispered.

"They love it," he responded spinning Bella around once before holding her close. She laughed, absorbing the joy of everyone around her. "But I think you're missing something."

She looked up at him and cocked her head, "Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you."

"I haven't forgotten about you either." He looked up at everyone and they slowly backed away, still in time with the music.

"Where are they going?" She asked, "Cullen day isn't over is it?"

"No, but I asked them for a little privacy for this next part. It's their gift to me." He said quietly.

Bella's heart sputtered with nervousness. "What about their gift to me?"

He laughed and led her deeper into the forest. "What day is today, my exquisite Bella?"

She stopped in confusion, "January 17?"

"Fifty-six years ago you did the honor of coming in to our lives. Their gift is showing you that you belong to this family," he said. Bella seemed to have lost control over her breathing. Her smile grew impossibly wide as tears brimmed in her eyes. "And this is my gift," he knelt and she couldn't breathe, "Isabella Marie Swan would you do me the honor and joy of becoming my wife."

She couldn't think of any other answer besides yes. How could she say no? It was what she had been waiting for. As he slid the ring on her finger her thoughts drifted to her child. "But what about my child?" Bella asked nervously.

"What about our child? As long as you are my wife then it is our child." He kissed her stomach and then stood up to kiss her on the mouth. "I love you."

She laughed and hugged him fiercely. The tears were flowing freely now. She leaned into him as they walked back to the house. When they entered Jake wolf whistled and said, "You don't have to make a scene Bells. A simple no could do."

"Shut it Jake" Sara said to him. She turned to Bella, "Congrats!"

Bella was soon bombarded with the various Cullens. All were congratulating and supportive, hugging her neck and patting her on the back. She started laughing through her tears.

She stepped back and looked to Edward. "I believe I have to give you my gift. Of course it's not as amazing and cannot compete with yours." She fumbled with her pockets and pulled out the Bontal.

"These are called Bontal," she said explaining as she wrapped it twice around his wrist. "They are used to show an eternal bond between two people. Lily made me one because she knew that I had someone connected to me, that I was in love with someone. An unheard of single Bontal," she pulled off the silver anklet and twined it with the new bronze one, "It made me realize how much she knew without me telling her. Now that we're together I wanted people to know that we're bonded for all of times."

He examined the bracelet and smiled. He then proceeded to wrap her around her ankle. Just as quickly he stood and spun Bella to face the family. She leaned in to him, "So what did you get the family?" she asked.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, "I got them a sister, a daughter. I made the family complete again."

* * *

**So, yeah. Edward sounded a little concieted in that last line but he is so it's okay. :P He told me to say it so put it up with him. Also sry about not replying to my faithful reviewers. I truly meant to but things are kinda rough right now so I couldn't. I'm sooo sorry! D:**


	28. Telling the Cullens

**Okay, so I was tempted to not post this chapter today. I've had a rough week and one review made me ... well upset is an understatement but let's go with that. I was angry and it kinda made me feel discouraged, but I decided that one person out of the others wasn't a good enough reason. So I'm just gonna say that if you don't think this story is worth it then don't read it. No one is making you and no one makes you review either. I put a lot of thought itno this story. I have an outline that I keep too and write the chapters ahead of time to make sure each one is relevant. They all have a purpose behind them. If you don't understand that then I'm sorry, you don't have to read it.**

* * *

Just before the night ended Bella had one more thing to say. She had gone over it with Edward and Carlisle and they both assured her that the family would love it. They had made sure everyone would be in the living room by the end of the night.

And they were. Emmett was describing some hilarious story that he told every year. Apparently no one else thought it was so amusing but listened anyway. This was a day of being a family, of showing that they loved each other unconditionally.

Bella cleared her throat when the story ended, she started wringing her hands. Edward grasped them and she calmed down almost immediately. He had grabbed her left hand, trying not to feel too smug about the sparkling ring on her finger. She smiled and made eye contact with Rosalie and then with Esme.

"There are some extra faerie powers that I've discovered while I was here. There's a lot I still don't know and I'm willing to try of course-" Edward squeezed her hand and she took a deep breath to calm her nerves. Jasper stared at her strangely before giving her an encouraging smile. "Okay, straight to the point. When I got here I found out a way for vampires to become human again, even if it is for a little bit."

She looked at Carlisle for support and he nodded. He continued for her, "We've spoken about it and she thinks she can allow you to have a child. There are enormous risks of course. Your body may not be able to handle it or be susceptible to illnesses-"

Bella stopped listing to Carlisle's lecture when Rosalie engulfed her in a hug. "Oh Bella, I'm sorry I've every thought ill of you. I'm so glad you are my sister. You are an asset to this family, never doubt that."

Bella's eyes welled with tears at the compliment. Rosalie was overprotective of her family and to be accepted so eagerly was a huge honor that she had not expected. She smiled at the blonde vampire. "Edward won't let me try until after my child is born but I really think it'll work."

Everyone was beaming at this point. Rosalie had a faraway look in her eyes. Bella could imagine the black haired little boy that she was thinking about. Suddenly she was pulled off the couch by a short annoying pixie.

"Alice!" Bella complained as she was wrenched from Edward. She looked at him for support and he shrugged.

"She's an unstoppable force of nature Bella." He said quietly chuckling. Bella glared as she was dragged from the house.

"Coward," she called back, still being dragged by Alice through the woods.

Once in the safety of the woods surrounding the house Alice abruptly stopped and tackled Bella. "Thank you sooo much, Bella!" she claimed.

Bella staggered back, "For what? It is Cullen day after all."

Alice was still beaming, "When I first asked you to teach me to dance it was for my wedding anniversary. Remember?"

Bella thought back for a moment. "Yes."

"I saw it and I was ecstatic. It was the best present I could get for Jasper and I knew he would love it. I had seen it after all." Alice paused, her smile faltered. "Then my mind went blank. I couldn't see anymore. I was confused and upset."

Bella thought back and remembered that too. Alice had looked so disgruntled. Bella laughed, "Yes, I know. It was as if someone said you couldn't shop anymore."

Alice glared at her, "I'm not that obsessed Bella, you're just too unwilling." She shook her hair, the rain spraying off of her, "I became so accustomed to block off all visions pertaining to our Cullen day. It is a custom of ours to not pry into any presents that come on that day. It's our gift to each other."

Bella shook her head, unsure of what she was making out of this. "After tonight I realized I couldn't see anymore because the date changed. Cullen day was the best surprise I could have ever have wished for. I wanted to thank you personally and privately. Your gift was best of all."

After understanding finally hit her Bella laughed, "I just taught everyone to dance because they asked. I didn't do much."

"You did everything. You set it all up, you made it happen. It worked perfectly." Alice assured her.

She shook her head but didn't argue further, "You should really have therapy if having you're visions disappear make you that grouchy."

Alice laughed her tinkling laugh, "Maybe so. I think the wolves are enough on my patience though."

Bella sighed but didn't press the topic as Alice led her back to the house. Bella grabbed Edward's hand once they were inside just as surely as Alice danced to Jasper. Bella stretched and yawned, "Well, as much as I enjoy this and don't want this to end, I am not a vampire. I must sleep."

Everyone nodded, their eyes still bright with excitement. Bella fell exhausted on her bed. Edward wrapped his arms around her and she curled into him. "This day was perfect," she sighed.

He fiddled with the ring on her finger. "I am thoroughly pleased you enjoyed it future Mrs. Isabella Marie Cullen."

She snuggled her head into his chest. Her breathing slowed and she smiled, "Would like to join me in sleep tonight?"

He pushed hair from her face. "Hmmm. So tempting, but I do believe I actually miss watching my angel sleep so I shall pass for tonight."

She snorted, "Your loss." She mumbled as she drifted into her dreams.

Edward watched as her face became more peaceful. He had definitely missed this and was glad he could still enjoy it. Her breathing became regular and her features slack in sleep. He drew patterns on her stomach, thinking about their child. She smiled in response to his touch. It made him joyous that even in sleep she could still sense him.

His thoughts took him to his family and he listened in as the ecstatic mood lingered. Cullen day had not been this way in over fifty years. He could practically see the difference in his family, in himself. As they drifted off to their rooms Edward focused on the newer more unexpected aspect of his family. The wolves.

They were occupying the lower sections of the house and were snoring very peacefully. Sara was being woken up by Sam in his crib, Seth was jolting awake every now and then when he twisted wrong in his sleep and Jake was passed out on the couch oblivious to the world around. They were an odd bunch, but Edward could see that despite all laws of nature, they were part of this family now.

Shortly before dawn Bella's face crumpled. Her breathing became more labored and she clutched at his shirt. Edward started to sing her lullaby to her softly but she didn't relax. Edward had enough experience with Bella to know that this was one of her nightmares. He rubbed her back soothingly and sang a little louder, trying to banish it away.

Whatever she was seeing though had a firm grip on her. She started jerking in her sleep and whimpering. "No, please no" she begged.

"You are safe, Bella. It's okay. Shh." He tried calming her, trying to wake her gently.

"No!" she screamed before opening her eyes.


	29. Searching

**I'm sorry guys, I shouldn't have ranted like that. It was inexcusable. No matter how annoyed or upset I get it was not right for me to say things like that. So, in apology, I want to give you this chapter. Again, I'm so sorry.**

* * *

Her breathing was ragged and she was shaking. Edward grabbed another blanket and draped it over her. He shifted so they were sitting up.

She buried her face in his chest and started crying. Edward held her close, "It's okay. It was a nightmare, that's all." He said quietly.

"It was so real," she cried. Her sobs slowly died down and she gain control of herself. "I'm sorry" she sighed.

He wiped the tears from her face. "Don't be. I'm always here for you. Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head, "No, it was just a nightmare, I'm fine now."

Edward turned his head to the door and called, "I'll be out in a moment." He turned back to Bella, "Would you like to sleep?"

She shook her head, "I don't think I can."

He sighed, "I was hoping I could sneak away while you were still sleeping too."

"What do you mean?" she asked alarmed.

Edward stroked her cheek, "Nothing. It is just the others want to go hunting."

She stroked the skin under his eyes, "But you just did yesterday."

He pressed her hand to his face, "I know, but we always finish Cullen day this way. Esme is staying home and Carlisle is at work. It's just the kids that go. It won't be long, I promise." He added as her face grew more panicked.

Bella did her best to smile. She pushed at him playfully, "You better go then before the others come to get you."

He looked torn for a moment but he nodded. He kissed her forehead and promised to be back soon before disappearing through the doorway. Once he was gone Bella moved to the edge of the bed near the window. It was raining profusely outside. She slid off the bed and sat on the floor, leaning on the bed, feeling much like a child hiding from the world.

Her nightmare was still very fresh in her mind. It kept replaying in her head over and over again. Her eyesight became blurry before she realized she was crying. She took in a shaky breath and wiped away the tears.

"Bella?" came a voice.

Startled she turned around to see Edward standing in the doorway, dripping wet, concern the main emotion on his face. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be hunting." She said, trying to mask the tears and pain from her voice. She wiped her face with her sleeve.

He came in and sat down next to her on the floor, putting his arm around her shoulders and turning her to face him. "Alice told me I should come back since it was not necessary for me to stay. What's bothering you, love?"

She tried desperately to stay composed but she could feel it slipping away. Bella started to shake, "Its Lily. The nightmare was about Lily. I don't know where she is Edward. I can't help but feel that she's in danger. She should have come by now."

As her tears streaked her cheeks Edward held her to his chest, allowing her to let it all out. "It's going to be okay, Bella. She'll show up, I'm sure of it." He said soothingly.

She drew in another shaky breath, "That's the problem Edward. She can't find me here. Sprites fear vampires, she wouldn't think to check. I'm just so scared."

"I know." He said simply, wishing there was some way to let her know everything would be alright. He sighed, frustrated.

Suddenly Bella stood up, determination radiating off of her. "I have to go look for her. I can't stand this waiting game."

Edward grabbed her wrist, "But our child. Bella you're in no condition to go anywhere. Let me go. I can find her."

Bella shook her head, "No, I have to do it. She won't trust you and then disappear to who knows where. The child won't be born for some time now. I have to do this Edward."

She placed her hand on his face, showing him the urge, the need to go. He sighed, "Bella I'm worried you'll get hurt. No one will be there to catch you when you fall."

She traced his lips, "I have my wings. Please Edward." He ran his finger through his hair, a clear sign he was agitated. "I'll call you every day. Twice a day. I won't be long, a few weeks maybe. Please," she begged.

"Okay. You can go, but take someone with you please. Sara perhaps?" he asked hopefully, but knew her answer.

"She'd just slow me down. I can cover more ground by myself." Bella kissed him passionately, "Thank you. I promise to be back soon."

And with that she was gone and Edward was the one staring out the window hoping to see her on the horizon. Doubt wormed its way to his heart and he knew it would not let up until she was in his arms again.

***A few weeks later***

Bella felt hopeless. These weeks had been entirely fruitless. She came as close as she dared to her clan's area with no sign of Lily. Unless Lily had gone north, she had not left. The forest, once so reliable to Bella, had failed to give any clues as to her friend's presence. She started to make her way back home.

Edward felt apprehension. Everyday he stood in the forest looking for his love. She had told him that she was on her way home but did not know how long it would take. Edward sighed in frustration, he hated waiting. Then his eyes caught movement and his heart lifted with joy at seeing his fiancé coming home. It took all his will not to run to her and grasp her in his arms again.

Once close enough Edward knew something was terribly wrong. She faltered as she pitched towards the ground. He took an automatic step forward. Then he saw her face. He had already known that Bella did not find Lily but seeing her like this was excruciating. She looked as if she had lost all hope. Until seeing her utter desolation, Edward had not understood the level of her need to find her foster sister.

Bella flew straight into his arms. She was shivering and she pressed herself against him. He called out to Carlisle. "Edward," Bella whispered, "I couldn't find her. Something's wrong, I know it."

She then proceeded to faint. Edward nearly had a heart attack. Physically she seemed drained but Edward knew that it was deeper than that. She had lost a piece of her heart. She needed her friend, she need to know that she was okay. She needed to know that the girl who saved her from so much pain was not going through something because of her.

As Carlisle checked her for any kind of wounds or physical harm, Edward started to make a hammock out of leaves and vines. He knew almost instinctively that going into a house would not be what his faerie needed. Once done he picked her up. "Carlisle, is she alright?"

Carlisle took a deep breath, "I'm not sure, son. She's dealing with shock and hurt right now. Plus I'm not sure what that trek did to her pregnancy. I think she's dealing with exhaustion and slight malnutrition. She doesn't eat well when she's stressed."

Edward started to mentally curse himself for letting her go at all. She could have waited a few months couldn't she? But the cost of one mistake was still foremost in his mind. He knew he could never hold her against her will ever again.

He turned to place her in the bed he had made when suddenly a figure appeared before his very eyes. A girl that looked no older then seventeen with an olive complexion and green eyes swayed. She would have looked perfectly ordinary had it not been for the dark green wings on her back and horrific wounds covering her exposed skin.

She looked at the still form of Bella in his arms, "No, I can't be late," she said in a choked sob. She stumbled forward, seemingly oblivious to Edward and Carlisle's tension or presence, and pulled out a cup.

Placing the cup on Bella's lips, she trickled a dark milky substance into her mouth. Edward saw Carlisle moving to stop her but he shook his head. The change in Bella was immediate. Her color came back and she looked completely healthy as if she hadn't spent several weeks worrying and wearing herself out.

Edward placed his love on the bed, ecstatic to see her in such good health so quickly. "I cannot express how grateful I am." He said, turning to the unknown girl.

Unfortunately she had taken the opportunity to faint also, Carlisle catching her just in time.

"This doesn't look good Edward."

* * *

**Now who could that have been? I guess you'll have to wait to find out. Once again sorry!**


	30. Lily

**. I'm sorry. *small voice* I didn't mean to. I was gonna update but I could barely find time to breathe. And then I hit a wall. I'm sooo sorry. You deserve more than exuses but it's all I got. o.o please forgive me?**

* * *

Lily woke up in the forest unknown to her and incredibly sore. She could hardly breathe without some pain attributing to her body. Gaining the courage she sat up, grasping the edge as her hammock threatened to tip her over. She took deep breaths. Trying to banish the pain and recall the memories.

All she could remember is seeing her best friend nearly dead.

Carefully she pulled her legs over the side, noticing for the first time she had bandages covering the raw skin. She shuddered, hoping fervently that this meant she was among friends.

Just as she was about to get off the poorly constructed bed a boy came up to her, "You might not want to do that. Carlisle says you probably have no strength whatsoever."  
She backed away from the edge, trying to find her voice. She sniffed the air around the boy. The forest accepted him so joyfully she had trouble deciphering it. He could not be human for no human earned the respect of the forest to this degree. Looking for answers she touched the tree nearest to her and saw instead of a half naked boy a sandy colored wolf.

"Shape shifter?" she asked curious.

He smiled, "Yep, the name is Seth. I would show you but Carlisle says that wouldn't be a good idea. My other form is off limits for a few weeks. Doctor's orders."

There was a silence then he smacked his head, "Nearly forgot. Bella told me to tell you she'd be back soon. Edward and she are on a very short vacation. I don't think they went very far either. Told me to tell Lily that she was in very good hands. Carlisle would say it but we were worried how you'd react to vampires."

"You know me?" she asked incredulous.

"Well, yeah. Bella has been worried sick about you. It's all she could talk about so Edward took her on a little distraction tour." He said with a chuckle.

Lily smiled. She liked this guy, he was very carefree. She tried flexing her hands only to find pain. She let out another shuddering breath. Seth frowned, "If you feel up to it, I can get Carlisle."

She looked up at him, replaying what he just said, "Vampire?" she asked, pleased her voice was still strong.

"Yeah, but no worries, they're cool. They drink animal blood. They-" He suddenly stopped and went very white. Lily looked around for his source of pain but found none. Then he turned, probably trying to recover, and she saw the wounds stretching across his back.

"Are you alright?" she asked quietly.

He nodded and, with effort, composed himself, "Yes." He chuckled, "I'm a sight aren't I?"

Without thinking, Lily got off the bed. Unfortunately she didn't make it very far before she collapsed with a small shriek. Pain laced through her ankles to her heart. She couldn't even lift her wings to carry her. Memories of what caused her to be like this made it worse.

"Lily?" Seth asked, kneeling next to her. She didn't respond. Carefully not to hurt himself or her, Seth picked up the pained girl and placed her on the bed.

She shuddered and shook her head, "I was not in so much pain before." She paused and then rephrased it, "Or perhaps I was not aware of it." Lily leaned against the tree trunk for support.

Seth opened his mouth before turning towards the mansion that Lily had somehow missed before. A girl with a swollen belly was flying to her. "Lily! You're awake, I'm so relieved. I told Seth to call me the moment you did, but obviously he didn't listen." Bella said in one breath while glaring at the unrepentant boy.

He shrugged, "She just woke up." He then walked off. Edward chuckled but shook his head at Bella's confused look.

Bella hurried to Lily's side. Once she was almost there she slipped, only to be caught by Edward. "You could try to be a little more careful," he complained.

Lily was stunned by their easy relationship and caught herself leaning away unintentionally. She grew up to fear vampires, seeing one so close to her best friend made her wish she wasn't so incompetent right now.

"You may want to explain to Lily," Edward whispered, "I'll be just inside."

Bella watched him leave, aware of the longing in her eyes. She turned towards her best friend and sat down next to her. Lily was glaring accusingly at her, "Care to explain what you're doing with a coven of vampires and shifters. I thought you were supposed to be staying safe!?"

She smiled, "I am. As safe as I can be. I know I never told you and I should have but Lily, this is my family. The one I had before I met you."

Lily shook her head vigorously. "They're not safe Bells!"

Bella frowned. She knew all too well the prejudice faeries held for vampires, "They are not. I know I can't prove this too you, but I can't just pick up and leave. One I'm pregnant, due any day now, not that you don't know that. And two, Edward is my husband." Lily's mouth fell open and she seemed lost for words. Bella closed her mouth gently, "You own them your life Lil. Carlisle saved you just as surely as you saved me."

Lily smiled when Bella used her nickname. She stared down at her wrists and ankles. She was in pretty bad shape, but death? She looked warily back to the house, "Bells I don't know but I can try."

Bella's returning smile was contagious as she responded, "I'm glad. If you're feeling up to it then Carlisle can come look at you. He's the best doctor there is."

Lily shrunk a little. She was never a coward but feeling so hurt made her feel vulnerable. She took a deep breath and nodded. Almost as soon as Bella called Carlisle a golden haired vampire appeared.

"Hello Lily." He said quietly. "I'm Carlisle." He held out his hand.

Lily stared at the hand, unsure what to do. Humans had different customs than sprites. She looked over to Bella for help. Bella smiled and just shook her head to Carlisle, who dropped his hand.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to check you wounds. They were quite extensive I want to make sure they are healing properly." He said quietly.

Bella wrapped her arm around her encouragingly and Lily nodded. Carlisle proceeded to unwrap the bandages. Gruesome rope burns of exposed skin were revealed to the open air. Bella gasped at the tremendously marred skin. Lily's chin came up. They were battle scars that she would always bear. She wouldn't be ashamed of them.

There were more than a few moments when the pain was intense enough to cause Lily to suck in a sharp breath. Fortunately the vampire doctor was quick with his work and soon she was bandaged back up and feeling only slightly worse than before. Bella turned her deep brown eyes to her, holding a great amount of pain. "I knew I shouldn't have left you there," she whispered.

Lily grasped her hand, "Why don't I tell you my tale and my reasons behind my actions. You have to promise on every leaf on the trees to release this guilt though."

Bella gave a small smile and nodded. She took a deep breath.

* * *

**Was it worth the wait? I hope so. I hope you enjoy it. I didn't realize how stressed I would be this year.**


	31. A Dark Past

**Another Chapter!! The answer you've all been waiting for lurks in this chapter. Who is the father of Bella's child? Keep reading and you'll find out!**

* * *

"Jack kidnapped me." Lily said fiercely. The anger in her eyes enough to scare anyone. Bella stared at her, shocked.

"I know we always suspected him of holding his memories but Lily, that's a serious accusation." She said quietly.

"I'm not crazy. It was him," she responded in her hardest voice,

Bella sighed, "I know," she whispered. She got off the hammock, pacing. Bella paused at a tree, placing her hand on its cool bark, her back to Lily, "Part of me wanted to push that life away. When I got here all those wonderful times came rushing back. I felt human again." She whirled to face Lily, "I have a husband, someone who will care for me and love my child as if it were his own. He makes me happy and I was content to think of no one else as the father."

Lily pulled at Bella's wrist and brought her to her side. "I also have a piece of news that may not be pleasant. I was there. I saw him attack you."

Bella turned to her, "How? There was no one with me, I was leaving." Her eyes grew wide. "You weren't surprised at all when you saw me and my belly." Her hand drifted to her swollen stomach and the baby within.

"I wanted to make sure you got out okay. I knew my leaving would get my family in trouble but I couldn't just let you leave without making sure you made it past the border." Lily's chin thrust upward. Bella knew this face. Lily always became more proud when she talked about her pain or difficult situations, as if daring someone to call her weak. "I had lost you among the trees but then you screamed. I ran and saw him. I wouldn't be able to fight him myself but I knew he would kill you so I did the only thing I could think of. I screamed for help."

Bella's mouth gaped open, "That was you?" Lily nodded, "So this is…Jack's child?" Bella couldn't come to terms with it. Jack, the leader of the faeries, had always been disgruntled with her. She was sure it was because he knew her secret.

"Yes. When he realized you were gone he took me as hostage. My parents didn't know anything, they thought I ran away with you so no one came looking for me. I was kept tied up as he took out all his anger out on me. My wrists and ankles soon became raw and bruises formed where he hit me. I learned a lot though."

***flashback***

"I'm sick of this," he growled as he slammed through the door. The light from the door pierced her eyes. For the most part she was kept hidden in the darkness. He grabbed Lily and held her up to his face. She could smell the rotten berries that were the faerie equivalent to human alcohol. "I don't want to be a stinkin' sprite anymore. They were supposed to be here by now."

He threw her on the ground. She tried not to make a sound as her body protested the abuse. He paced, "But I've got a plan. At least I did until your little friend came along with her human memories. If she remembered then my plans would be ruined she'd figure me out."

He started growling, "So I'd get rid of her. So simple. Then you interrupted and now I've got to worry about that vermin coming back."

He continued pacing. He laughed darkly, "Only a few years more though. Your little flock here won't have the freedom they do now. A few more years and the humans will be here and I'll be the greatest man alive. I will bring a new species to the human eye. Enjoy your last few years free."

He laughed harder and left, giving her a lazy kick as he walked out. Lily's eyes burned. She hated that man so much. He was willing to betray her clan. She struggled once more against the ropes, feeling the blood trickle down. She had to escape; she had to save her family.

***end flashback***

Bella wrapped her arms around her best friend and sister. "Don't worry, sis. We'll make him pay. He can't hurt our family and get away with it. Plus, we have a few things up our sleeves. Jack hasn't met vampires and werewolves…yet"

Lily smiled, "If they are your family, then they are mine. Maybe now I can meet them formally."

Bella eyes lit up. She smiled and squeezed her hand. "We can do it one by one. How about the werewolves first." She turned towards the house, "Seth? Sara?"

Seth was there alarmingly fast, which made Bella suspicious. She wouldn't be surprised if Seth 'happened' to be near enough to hear Lily's story. She pushed the thoughts aside, focusing on introducing her old family with her new.

"This is Seth, whom you've already met. Sara, who isn't a werewolf, comes from the reservation. The baby boy who is bouncing quite happily on her hip is Sam, which is Seth's nephew." Lily smiled at all three of them. She didn't seem too perturbed by them.

Seth smiled, "Don't worry the vamps aren't bad once you get past the smell and instincts."

Lily laughed and Bella relaxed considerably. Sara and Sam went back inside but Seth leaned against the tree near Lily. "Edward?" Bella called.

Bella tried but couldn't resist stepping off the bed and hugging her husband. She was pleased to have some claim on him. "This is my husband, Edward."

Lily looked at the Bontal on her ankle to the one on his wrist. "He's the one that…" she trailed off.

"Yes," Bella said, not needing Edward's gift, "He always has and always will hold my heart."

Edward smiled and kissed her on the top of her head. He placed her on the bed again and held her hand, not returning to the house. "One certain werewolf is getting agitated," he whispered in her ear.

Oh!" she startled. She smiled sheepishly, "I forgot a werewolf. I don't know how he's so obnoxious!" she yelled the last word, making sure Jake heard.

He came strolling out, crossing his arms when he reached them, "Geez, Bells. I'm not deaf, although I'm hurt that you forgot me."

One by one the Cullen family accumulated outside. Some like Alice, Bella was sure Lily would come to love. Others, mainly Emmett, she was afraid how Lily would react. Lily took them all in stride, sitting high and proud. Soon Bella was completely relaxed. Lily would be fine. She was strong, knew these vampires were family and Bella knew her sister would come out shining.

* * *

**Was that what you expected? Pass? Fail? tell me in a review please!**

**P.S. Saw The Lightning Thief. Honestly it was a little disappointing. I started reading the series. haven't finished the fifth one so dont say anything! But yeah, the movie was cheesy and kinda sad. Of course my friends say i'm too critical of movie's based of books, but someone has to be right?**


	32. Sanguis floris

**:) Another chapter done. Just warning you, it gets much more faster paced now. We are heading towards the end of the story. ... how sad.**

* * *

"If you do not mind my asking but what is it that you gave Bella, when she was ill?" Carlisle asked. Lily shifted in position.

"Sanguis floris" Lily murmured.

"What?" They all asked. Carlisle's eyes widened. It was Latin; he would know what it meant. Bella smiled. "Blood of a flower?"

Everyone gasped and turned to the werewolves. Lily looked uncomfortable, "Ummm, yes?"

Bella squeezed her hand, "The wolves have been acting up. An ancient legend stated that the 'Only the blood of a flower can save you now'. You can see the connection."

Lily's eyes widened. "Oh no. It is just a powerful herb drink that we use. We believe that each person's blood contains key ingredients. A sort of genetic make up. If you know someone well enough and mix a drink of the herbs for them then any malady they suffer from will be cured. It is very potent and is rarely used. Myth states that it changes the fabric of that person, that they are altered. We use it only in emergencies."

Edward looked thoughtful, "Altered…"

"What is it?" Bella asked.

"Perhaps this drink could be the answer. If it changes their outlook, maybe the gene defect, or whatever it may be, could be reversed." He said.

Jake looked pained, "I don't want them forced that way. I know what they're doing is wrong and Seth could have been murdered but I think this isn't the right way."

Edward studied Jake for a moment and then nodded. A silent conversation flowed between them and Jacob relaxed. Bella wanted to ask but felt as if she shouldn't know. Edward or Jacob could tell her later if they wanted to.

"I don't think it would have worked anyway." Bella said quietly, "Their blood is repulsive to vampires and to sprites their blood just blends into the forest. We wouldn't be able to target the herbs needed for Jacob, much less his son."

Everyone nodded automatically. The theory left just as quickly as it had come. Everyone started breathing again but there was an air of disappointment. There had to be some way to fix this. It had come back to the forefront of their minds.

Bella absentmindedly started rubbing her stomach, smiling at each kick. Lily noticed the motion and asked, "When is the due date?"

Bella smiled, "Not too sure. Carlisle says any day now. I'm so glad you could make it in time. Carlisle is still a little lost on faerie anatomy."

Lily placed her hand on Bella's stomach and closed her eyes, feeling the energy under the skin, "It will be a healthy baby. What are you going to name it?"

"I'm not sure of that either," she laughed, "Edward if it's a boy with a middle name of Ash. I've been toying with a few girl names. Rayn is a beautiful name or Carlie." She shrugged. "I'll know when he or she is born." Lily smiled. "What?" Bella asked suspiciously.

"You are naming them similar to sprite names. Ash and Rayn. I think it is a beautiful thing to see. The blending of seemingly opposite cultures. Bella, you are an amazing human being who was turned into a sprite and you hold the hearts of both vampires and shape shifters." Lily laughed.

Edward smiled his dazzling crooked smile, "That she is," he murmured. He stroked her cheek and she blushed. He flicked his gaze to Seth on the opposite side and then gave a wry smile.

He said something intelligible only to the vampire hearing. They all filed into the house. Bella stared confused at her husband. He laughed at her expression. "Come inside, I have something to talk to you about."

"But-," she started to complain until Edward lifted her off the bed. She tried holding onto Lily but she was dragged away, pouting.

"I'll explain _inside_," He stressed while still dragging his protesting wife away. Lily laughed at the image. She was glad her sister had re-found her soul mate. She knew Bella had been hurting more than she had let on.

Lily was left alone except for one. She lay down while staring at Seth. He had become suddenly mute but somehow still radiated that overflowing happiness. It was contagious. She flexed each muscle in turn, trying to pinpoint each pain and how extensive her wounds were. She slowly relaxed, calmed by the presence of Seth watching the landscape but not quite her, as if he was guarding her. Her eyes drifted closed against her will. She hadn't had a good night's sleep under the stars in _so_ long. A few moments' rest wouldn't be bad.

Her eyes shut completely just as Seth turned to her, about to talk. He studied her peaceful face for a moment and then sank down. He stretched his legs and leaned against the trunk. He stayed awake all night. Silence was a new concept to him and he found it wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**I didn't realize how short this chapter is. ... oh well. Tell me how it was. Maybe I'll be nice and update tomorrow. . .**

**btw The title is real Latin. My teacher would be so proud...I'm such a nerd.**


	33. Birth

**Okay, so this is a happy chapter but the next one... not so much. I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

"Sara, did you ever give Seth those letters?" Edward asked nonchalantly, wrapping an arm around his wife.

Her eyes widened and she ran into the room she usually occupied. She came back out, "I had completely forgotten" she murmured. Bella watched as she handed them to Seth, who was lounging by the window, looking at nothing in particular.

Bella tried escaping her husband's grasp, "It's been a little crazy here. I'm surprised we all can keep up with anything."

Edward stayed latched on Bella, refusing to let her leave, "Yet, somehow it seems that nothing has been done."

Bella smacked his arm and he reluctantly let her go, "What do you mean?"

Carlisle nodded somberly, "The wolves have not been dealt with."

She winced at the words and nodded somberly also. She started to go outside until Edward grabbed her again, "I'm just going to check on Lily!" she protested as he dragged her back into the room.

"She's resting," he said softly, chuckling as she pouted.

"Jake gets to be out there," she complained.

Edward raised an eyebrow, "You know we wouldn't leave her alone and Jake needs some time to think." Bella sighed and leaned against him. She understood but she didn't like it. "Plus no one else is ready to give birth any moment."

She pouted at his logic. Every day the Cullens watched her more closely and now Lily was eyeing her warily as if she were about to explode.

"Sara," Seth called as the girl turned to pick up Sam, "This letter is for you."

She shifted Sam onto one hip and frowned, "But Leah didn't know me."

Seth shrugged, "Technically it's for your mom but I think Leah would have wanted you to have it. She would want someone to know whatever it holds, that's why she wrote it down." He smiled and placed his own letter in his pant pockets and left the house.

"No fair!" Bella whined, "You let Seth leave?"

Edward gave a crooked smile as he moved toward Sara. She stared at the aged paper, biting her lip. He gently pried Sam from her as she made her way out of the room. Throwing a grateful glance to Edward, she shut the door.

Edward looked thoughtful for a moment then shook his head, "Lily just woke up," he murmured in Bella's ear.

She perked up instantly and started for the door. Carlisle checked his watch and smiled, "I need to check her wounds anyways."

Bella hid a smile. Lily had done marvelously with the new additions to Bella's family but she was still apprehensive being close to the vampires. Bella tried being there whenever Carlisle did his check-ups, trying to ease the tension.

Bella passed through the doorway and her feet had just touched the forest floor when all color drained from her face. She grasped Edward's arm and said breathlessly, "It's time, Edward."

Carlisle was at their side in an instant. Bella tried to concentrate on breathing normally. Edward seemed to turn to a statue. "Edward, snap out of it, we need to get Bella inside."

Suddenly Lily's voice called out. She came up, walking slowly, measuring her strength, "No, you can't. Her child is pure faerie; it must be born out here. Bella may be able to withstand being indoors but her child will need to be born outside if it stands a chance."

"Can you guys argue about this later?" Bella panted. Edward had melted and was helping his wife towards Lily.

"What do we do?" Edward begged Lily. She had come to Bella's side.

"Lie her down, get some large leaves. Fern leaves would be best. Then get some warm water and soak them in it." Lily listed off quickly. Bella gave a moan. "It's going to be fine Bells, don't worry."

Carlisle came over with some instruments, but Lily waved him off. He protested, "I cannot just stand here Lily. You must allow me to help. She is my daughter."

Lily didn't take her eyes off Bella as she smoothed her hair away from her face, "Doctor, you must stand down on this one. This is a sprite's child, something I know more about than anyone else here."

Everyone had gathered around but Carlisle spoke quietly to get everyone to leave. Emmett and Rosalie left first while Alice bit her lip as Jasper led her away. Esme buried her face in her hands and ran inside. Jake took some convincing but was dragged by Seth into the house. Soon only Carlisle, Edward, and Lily surrounded Bella who lay in the grass, taking deep breaths.

Bella's groans grew in intensity until Lily said in hard voice, "I'm afraid I must ask you to leave now. This must be something Bella does alone."

Edward was protesting as Carlisle grabbed his arm and led him into the house. "Carlisle, that's my wife and she's giving birth. I _have _to be there for her. I promised never to leave her."

"I know, son and I completely agree with you if she was human but Bella isn't. Lily was born and bred a sprite and I'm afraid we have to take her word for it." He said, his voice strained. He clearly wanted to be out there as well.

Edward paced in the room. Six pairs of eternal eyes watched him. Seth lounged on the couch and Jake was shaking as he stood away from everyone. Alice was the only one who seemed relaxed. She caught Edward's arm, "Why don't you play the piano for her? I bet she'd hear it and it would calm her down a lot. Play that new piece, the one for your child."

Stiffly he made his way to the piano and played loudly. He poured out his emotions, everything that he felt about being a father. He was joyous, nervous, and overwhelmed all at the same time. He was going to play it for Bella tonight, having just finished the new piece.

Several hours later, he finished the composition and slumped. He couldn't just stand not being there for Bella, after promising her everything. There was a sudden cry, soft and beautiful, a baby's cry. Edward raced to the door.

"You can come now, Edward," Lily called.

He was the only one who went outside. His family's thoughts told him that he should be the first to see the tiny child that would drastically change his life. This change would almost be as altering as when Bella came into his life, almost.

He broke through the trees and saw his angel, sitting against a tree trunk, holding a wriggling child in her arms. Exhausted but joyous eyes met his. He smiled.

"Come see your daughter," Bella beckoned him, "Come see Carlie Rayn Cullen."

He knelt next to her, barely aware of Lily slowly retreating. He looked into the face of the child, his child. Her eyes were open and aware, the same chocolate brown eyes of her mother's and black hair. Wings enveloped the tiny body. They were more delicate looking than Bella's and were blue violet with a golden undertone. He smiled and brushed his hand against them, they twitched in response, "She feels safe here."

Bella laughed quietly, "She knows where her home is."

* * *

**Okay, disclaimer. I never really liked the name Reneesme. Sorry, just not a fan. So I used the middle name. Carlie is pretty and pronouncable. Thought you might want to know the reasons behind the name. :)**


	34. The True Blood of the Flower

**I SO SORRY!!! D: I had such trouble with this chapter. I still feel like it's off somehow. idk**

* * *

Soon after, Bella was in a hammock, adjusted by Lily, and sleeping peacefully. Edward held Carlie, who was also sleeping. She fit in his arms perfectly, as if she were made for them. Soon the family was clamoring to see her and he called them out. Jake glowered at the doorway until he saw her and his whole demeanor changed. Edward snapped his head him, "You did not just do what I think you did, dog."

"I-I-I didn't mean to," he stammered, reveling in his new connection, "I didn't think I would. I mean, not after…" he trailed off.

Alice looked over both of them, "What?"

Jake moved over to Carlie, unable to control himself, "I imprinted," he murmured, looking into Edward's daughter's face. He pulled back.

"Not until Bella knows," he snarled. "This is our daughter, you cannot have her when we have barely gotten to know her."

Fortunately for Jake, he backed off. He stared intently at the tiny girl in Edward's arms from a distance. Edward allowed each of his family to get their time with the newest addition. His chest felt like it was going to explode.

Several hours later Bella woke up again. Carlisle and Lily looked at her disapprovingly but Edward just gravitated towards her. Their child was sleeping in his arms. His smile softened as he looked back and forth between Bella and Carlie.

Suddenly his head shot up. He looked around the group of family and friends. "Where's Sara?" he asked, concerned.

Bella threw him a questioning glance, then she heard it; Sam was crying. Sara would have been at his side in an instance, calming him down almost automatically, but Sam kept crying. Jake ran inside, closely followed by Seth. They came out holding a letter.

"What's going on?" Bella asked quietly.

Edward watched as Seth read the letter, "Sara's gone."

Bella's forehead furrowed. "I don't understand. Why?"

Seth's hand shook, "She's gone to the pack. Leah's letter made her think that she was the only one who could save the wolves."

"How?" Bella asked.

Seth slowly fell to the ground and Jake knelt next to him. Alice picked up the letter hesitantly. Her eyes scanned the page, "Apparently Leah found information alluding to the problems with the wolves. She had been researching it and found that the 'flower' was traced to Emily's line. Remember the story Jake told us about? Apparently it's true. Emily's lineage traces through that. Sara holds that same protective power."

Bella's face paled, "So Sara thought it meant it was her. No! You have to get her back!"

Jake stood and phased, running through the forest. Five or six white blurs rushed after him. Edward handed Carlie to Lily. "Bella, love, I want you to listen to me. I want you to rest and sleep. We'll save her, I promise."

She shook her head, "Don't promise me, Edward. Just bring her back." He kissed her on the forehead and was quickly gone. She sat back with a deep breath. She gave a half-hearted smile to Lily, "What do you think? Has my luck improved at all?"

He did not want to leave Bella so vulnerable like that, but if he was correct, then the danger would be with the wolves. He ran to catch up with his family. They were quickly on the reservation.

The sight they found was terrifying and broke Edward's heart. Sara stood defiant in the middle of four other wolves. He and his family halted to prevent a fight breaking out. Jake and Seth moved forward in their wolf forms. He watched the conversation flow between.

_Son, do not do this, _Jake begged Mikhail, _She is not the one you are angry at._

The dark wolf growled, pointing him out as Mikhail, _True, but she has committed her own crime and she must pay for it._

_Pay? For leaving with a child? For trying to find safety? _Jake answered quietly. Mikhail growled loudly again. The other wolves looked back and forth, concerned.

_It does not matter!_

_Mikha, kill me if you must but do not hurt her. Please, you must know this is wrong, _Jake had turned to the wolves behind him. From their thoughts Edward knew that only one would not be convinced peacefully.

"Sara," Edward called to the girl. She turned to him; there were tears on her cheeks, "Come over here. We'll be able to protect you."

She shook her head, "I can't Edward. This is what has to be done. My mother died but it wasn't her blood, her generation. It's mine Edward. It's my destiny."

She stepped towards the two bristling wolves. She turned to him and locked his gaze, _Take care of Sam, please. _In a desperate attempt, Edward took a step forward, unthinkingly.

Unfortunately it pushed Mikhail over the edge. He lunged for Sara. A brief fight broke out. It was over before anyone could move. Sara was still on the ground. Carlisle pushed off Mikha's form off of her and checked her pulse. He shook his head. The limp wolf form of Mikhail was next to her, Jake towering over his son. The moment the deed was done Jake shuddered and ran off. Edward collapsed and punched the ground, creating a sizable hole in the dirt.

Some of the boys from the reservation returned to their human form and carried off Mikhail's body, which was still in wolf form. They all left except one. Edward stared at him and knew this was Jake's second son. He kneeled down next to Sara.

"I had hoped to marry her someday. I never told Mikha," he spat the name like a curse, "but I think I imprinted on her. When I realized it I talked it over with the other guys. We all agreed that something had to be done. I just wish we could have prevented…" he trailed off, staring at Sara's body. He looked back up, his dark eyes glistening, "I suppose I'm chief now. To me, the treaty still stands. Live in peace, Cullens."

Seth stepped forward, pushing his nose into the boy's hand. "That's Seth," Edward told him.

He laughed humorlessly, "Hello Seth, I'm Jona." Jona patted Seth's head and then picked up Sara's body, covering it with his shirt. He walked off with Seth trailing behind.

"Be careful Seth, remember your injuries!" Carlisle called out after him, forever the doctor. Edward ran his fingers through his hair.

He sighed, "Let's go home guys. They need their space right now. We won't have trouble from them."

They all ran home. The wolf threat was over, but it didn't seem to be any better.

* * *

**So? How was it? Again, I had a lot of trouble with it.**


	35. A Familiar but Unusual Visitor

**New Chapter! ^_^ Unfortunately that also means this story is one step closer to the end. D: Right noe I'm looking at about three more chapters maybe four.**

* * *

Bella didn't think she could take the waiting game. She hated not knowing what was going on. She cradled her daughter in her arms who had started to cry. "Hush, my sweet," she murmured, "Everything's going to be fine, I promise."

Her eyes got blurry as she comforted her child. She turned to Lily, "Please, distract me." Lily glanced at a drink which she had just made. Bella shook her head, "No, I cannot sleep now. Not until I know…" she shook her head.

Lily nodded reluctantly and sat next to Bella, smoothing out her hair and smiling, "You always were the stubborn one."

Bella laughed quietly. "I have to be." She looked around her for a distraction, her eyes fell to Lily's wrist, "When did you…" she trailed off.

Lily looked at her wrist and smiled sheepishly. In traditional faerie culture a girl was given the pair of Bontal on her tenth birthday. She wore one on her ankle from then on. The other one would belong to her future husband. Until she found her perfect match, she would wear it on her left wrist. Lily's wrist, which had been occupied for so long was now bare and strangely blank to Bella.

"Things have been so crazy lately; I haven't made it public really." Lily mumbled. Bella gasped, her friend was blushing. Her steadfast, proud friend was _blushing._ Bella's eyes grew wide.

"I can't believe I was so blind." Bella murmured. Lily must have wanted to tell her before she had to flee, before all this insanity happened.  
"He-" Lily was cut off by the arrival of the vampires. Bella's head shot up and her heart plummeted. She knew despair when it was so easily portrayed.

"No," Bella cried quietly, "She's gone, isn't she?"

Edward came to sit next to his wife, sweeping the hair from her face. "We tried, love, but you knew Sara. She had a great sense of responsibility."

"What's going to happen to Sam?" she asked, her voice trembling.

"Seth will probably take care of him. It is his nephew. Plus he'll fit in with this messed up family." He half smiled, but it disappeared, "The reservation is willing to make up for this grievance."

Bella leaned into her husband, finding solace and comfort in his presence. Lily stood to the side, going through some exercises that Carlisle had mentioned before. She turned to Edward, "Are Jake and Seth still there?"

He nodded, "Jake is pretty tortured right now. To have the death of his son at his own hands would mess anyone up. He needs….time. And Seth is helping with recovery. He'll probably call us for the funeral." He turned to Bella and took their child, "Rest, love. You need all you can get."

She wanted to argue, but she new she needed it. She had only slept for several hours, but she couldn't rest. She was anxious and uptight. Bella blamed it on the drink that Lily gave her. The sanguis floris. It was still running through her system, revitalizing her low energy.

Edward handed her the cup that Lily had been trying to force into her. She sighed and took it reluctantly. She put the cup to her lips and froze. There was movement in the river. The cup slipped from her hands.

Edward caught it, "Bella? What's wrong?"

She struggled to get up, pushing away Edward with one hand, holding her child in the other. Bella got up to fast and stumbled but Edward steadied her, still demanding to know the problem.

She knelt near the river's bank, staring intently into its clear depths. "Edward, can you get me that necklace? It's on the nightstand next to my journal."

Edward slowly obliged and was back in a trice. He took Carlie and handed her the necklace. She smiled absently as she placed the jewelry into the water, her hands cupped around it. It started glowing, giving off varying shades of blue and green. "Hean?" she whispered.

Suddenly he was there. Bella leaned away. Gasps behind her told her that this was not her imagination. "What are you doing here?" she asked, flustered.

"You are in danger," He spoke in his strange halting voice.

Bella looked up at Edward, who seemed frozen with the rest of the family. Hean noticed her look. "This is the one who held you heart so hard?" he laughed, "It was not the land after all."

"Hean, the danger, remember?" she said quietly. He smiled his toothy grin. Mermaids had a hard time focusing.

He nodded vigorously, his seaweed hair splaying around, "I have heard it from the whales who received the song from the singer itself. The singer sees and knows much, especially heartache. The sunbird knows of your peril but cannot come."

"The phoenix?" Bella murmured; the song she would never forget came back to her ears. "Why can't the phoenix come?"

"It is bound to the sun and appears sunrise and sunset. You have settled in a place that sees little sun and none at the time needed. It would not survive here." Hean explained. Bella let out a sigh of longing.

"What danger am I in?" She asked, though she had an inkling of what it was.

"Winged ones," he whispered, staring at the forest around him. His eyes fell on Lily, "They are being led by one who is corrupt."

Then he disappeared, melting into the river as if he was one with it, "Hean, no! Wait, please!!" Bella called but it was too late. He had come to say what he needed to.

It was then that Bella fell into the void, haunted by faeries and danger.

* * *

**So? Were you expecting that? I love Hean, I couldn't resist bringing him back in. :) Btw, if there is any kind of info on Faeries that I havent talked about yet, feel free to ask!**


	36. Faerie Culture

**So, this is kinda a short chapter, but as hard as I tried I couldn't make it longer. Sorry about the wait. Enjoy~**

* * *

Bella woke up to a soothing swaying motion. She felt peaceful and rested for the first time in a long time. Reluctantly she opened her eyes, bracing for harsh reality, she was still in danger. Edward was sitting down; she could see the top of his head. She smiled.

He was playing with their daughter, distracting her from crying. Apparently the little girl was fascinated with the sparkling bracelet on his wrist. He didn't take it off but flicked his wrist in a way that would keep her amused.

"Edward," she said softly. She tried sitting up but it was difficult in a moving hammock.

He turned to her slowly, not disturbing Carlie, who was latched on to his Bontal. "Good morning, love. I hope you slept well?"

The rocking stopped and Bella sat up, leaning against the tree. She reached for Carlie. Edward handed the girl over and Bella sighed, "I slept fine, I suppose. How long was I out?"

"Twelve hours, but you needed it. Carlisle said we were not to disturb you." he murmured. He moved and sat down next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Any longer and I wouldn't have been able to control myself."

Edward traced their daughter's face, "She seems very…advanced."

Bella smiled, "Lily didn't tell you? Faerie children grow very quickly until they hit about five years old, then it moves about human pace and eventually it slows to an almost imperceptible level."

"Lily is still very hesitant around us," he whispered. "She's not sure how much she should give away, what secrets should stay secret."

Bella nodded, if she was among anyone but her family, she would have felt the same way. "I was hesitant when I first showed up too, but I love you all and know you. I trust you."

Edward smiled, the love radiant in his eyes, but they held another emotion. Pain? Fear?

"Maybe we should discuss the danger?" I turned to see Carlisle walking up, his family following.

Her family gathered around and Lily, following behind Seth came and sat down on the other side of Bella. "I didn't know what to say," Lily confessed, "Technically it's your story."

Bella smiled. "Okay, well I'll tell you what I know. Where should I start?"

"Who will be coming after us?" Emmett asked, probably thinking of the fight.

She thought for a moment, "The Elders will definitely show up. Jack will be here. Perhaps they will bring Lily's parents. Maybe a few young men. Jack will bring however many he believes will deal with the problem." Everyone visibly flinched.

"I'm not sure I understand." Esme spoke up, "Why is this Jack, a leader if he is comparably young and not native to your people?"

Bella paused, thinking about the right words, "He is the leader yes, but not necessarily the one in power. You see years before I arrived, the clan decided to have two parts represented in their government. They had the elders, those known for their wisdom and then they have the younger people, represented by one who is usually most popular. They only last for about a hundred or two hundred years then often they move to try a position in the elders.

"Jack has been a leader for 76 years. He was very charismatic in his younger days and still is. I was charmed when I first met him and I understand why he was chosen to represent what the younger people believed." Bella stopped, unsure of what else to say.

"Are there a lot of faerie children?" esme asked. Bella tightened her arms around her daughter.

"Not particularly. Because they're immortal, they don't have the same sense of time. Life goes at a much slower pace." Bella responded, "Children are priceless and rare to them."

"will that help them refrain from attacking you?" Jasper asked.

Bella's face crumpled, "I-I don't know. They can do anything since they have come so far already. I don't know what they'll do."

"They will not harm you," Edward stated emphatically. Bella's heart clenched. She placed a hand on his cheek.

"Edward, I love that you want to protect me but I need you to promise that if there is no hope at all for me that you will protect our child. She will not grow up parentless." She said forcefully. She could not have her child without a father.

Edward froze, trying to rein in a thousand emotions. Bella held his gaze though, making sure he would not die in a suicide mission. Eventually he sighed in defeat and nodded. She gave a small smile. "I know it's hard, but I cannot go through this if I am not sure she has at least one parental figure." She gazed at her family around her, "Although I do hope Jake will be able to control himself soon. Part of me is happy he will be the future for our child."

Edward gave her a bolstering smile, "He'll come around. He's just upset and I think he needs to come to terms with what happened. "

"Don't worry sis!" Emmett said suddenly, flexing his muscles, "They haven't seen vampires before and they don't mess with our family."

Bella laughed, "Careful, do I need to teach you another lessen not to underestimate me, much less strong faerie men?"

Emmett scoffed, "You took me for surprise, you couldn't do it again."

Bella would have gladly taken him down again but Edward's arm clamped around her waist. "No," he said playfully, "You will have to teach him a lesson in humility once you're fully rested and healed. Need I remind you that you just had a child?"

She pouted, but knew he was right. Plus she needed all the strength she had if she was going to face the Elders and…Jack.

* * *

**please review**


	37. Pure Faerie

**Sorry it took so long. I haven't gotten an adequate amount of sleep in awhile so I'm kind of running on nothing. Hopefully my sleep deprivation doesn't show through my writing. :) enjoy~**

* * *

It was two weeks before any sign of the sprites came to them on the wind. Lily was the one who noticed the shift in atmosphere around them. The forest recognized their signature. Faeries were coming and the forest was readying itself for their arrival.

The forest wasn't the only one though. Bella's whole family were gathering as much information as possible with the time they had left. When the first signs came, all hunting trips were cancelled to the north. The air became tense as the only thing left to do was waiting.

Finally, wings were heard on the wind just before daybreak. Bella stood slightly ahead of the house, holding her daughter in her arms. She was alone for the moment. Everyone was standing in the house, away from the forest's feeling. Theory was that the faeries would not be able to detect them.

The first one Bella saw was Jack. His face was the same when she last saw him, arrogant, proud. A shiver went down her spine, but she stood her ground. They all stopped, fifteen in all. Six elders, Lily's parents, Jack and six youth probably picked for their strength and loyalty.

Jack spoke first, "Isabella you have broken the utmost law. You have fled punishment and now must receive it."

Bella did not look at Jack but at the elders. "I agree that I kept my memories. It was wrong of me to do so, seeing as it was the one thing you asked of me. But I have not caused trouble to the tribe. These are not our laws."

The elders looked among themselves. Bella's heart lifted with hope, they were not completely won over by Jack's charms.

Jack laughed coolly, "I expected this. You haven taken one of our own with you. Where is your sister? The one who loved you so much?"

Suddenly Lily appeared, riding on Seth's sandy wolf back. Bella would have been awed at the sight, had it not have put her in danger. "I am here. I am sorry Bella but I cannot let you take the blame. You are not going to die on my account, nor on my watch."

Seth and Lily placed themselves in front of Bella, facing the entourage of faeries. "Lily, what is the meaning of this." Her mother had stepped forward.

"I came here on my own accord mom. I couldn't let them harm her. I also warned her to leave. If anyone is to blame it is me." Lily said proudly. She was not afraid of them.

"And your…friend?" she motioned towards the wolf.

"This is Seth. A friend I met here and also my soul mate." Bella suddenly felt so stupid. How could she have missed all the signs? Now she saw the glitter of the Bontal on Seth's front left paw.

"And this child, what of it?" Jack turned to the elders, "She is too much of a risk to our society."

"This is my child. Born not even one season ago. Would you care to meet my husband?" Bella did not wait for their answer but turned toward the house. Edward, as they planned, came out and hugged Bella.

Their eyes grew wide as they registered what exactly Edward was. "This is a vampire!" One spouted out.

Edward, as they had planned had taken Carlie. It showed the Elders that Edward was trustworthy and willing to take care of her. "He is my husband," She stated emphatically.

"You have had relations with this…creature?" one of the Elders' asked incredulously.

"No," she said softly, "On the night that I had fled I was attacked. It led me to becoming pregnant. I am fortunate though that Edward wished to become my husband and has claimed rights to my child."

The eldest came forward; his name was Guerin, if Bella remembered correctly. He was renowned for his wisdom and clear insight, "Who was it that attacked you child?" "You cannot believe this garbage, sir. She is covering her tracks!" Jack protested.

"Silence, young one. We will hear her out. I have steadfastly believed that this matter has been dealt with wrongly." He told him menacingly. It was a clear indication that Jack was not as powerful as he believed.

"It was one of you," Bella said dramatically. She would not give anything away until she knew they would believe her.

There was a sudden gasp. The whole group had not expected this development. Even Jack feigned surprise. Suddenly her family surrounded her, a guard. "I would like you to meet my family," Bella told the sprites.

Many had taken a step back in surprise and fear. Guerin looked at them cautiously, "They protect you?"

Bella nodded, "I knew them as human and created strong relationships with them. When I met them after I fled, the relationships were just as strong. They are my family and will do anything not to lose me again."

Guerin stepped forward close to Edward. The old sprite barely came to his chest but flew to inspect him eye-to-eye. He circled him, "They are very loyal to you. You claim that one of us has caused this unspeakable harm come to you. I would have you explain. Do you have evidence past your own story?"

Lily straightened, "I was witness to this."

"Ah, yes. You went with her on her flight?" He asked.

"No, I was kidnapped by the one who hurt Bella. I was detained and kept hidden until I finally broke free. I came here right before Bella had her child." Anger was evident in her voice. She was practically shaking with it. Seth bumped his head on her shoulder and she calmed down.

Guerin turned toward Bella, his eyes scrutinizing her. Subconsciously she found herself leaning against Edward, her one comfort. "It was Jack," she said quietly. Silence ensued and Edward wrapped a protective arm around her and watched Jack. All the vampires had stopped breathing.

Then a cold laugh broke through. Jack seemed completely calm, relaxed. "I had expected some lie but this is far beyond any expectations. Me? I have been a devoted leader in all aspects."

Guerin's eyes darted back and forth from Jack and Bella. He seemed to be trying to process the new information. Lily bristled, "It was you! I saw you as you attacked her when she reached the borders of our land! I was the one screaming for help! There is no denying the fact as you kept me tied in the filthy hole and told me your disgusting plan. I still have the bruises and scars to prove it." Her voice was a deadly whisper. She took off the bandages that covered her wrists and showed the red skin the ropes had left her with. Everyone visibly flinched.

"It was Jack," Bella said emphatically again. "If you want proof Carlisle here is a doctor and can do a DNA test to show that this is his child. If I'm lying he has nothing to fear."

"Why?" Guerin asked.

"Ask him about the times before he became a faerie. He has kept his memories just as surely as I have kept mine. Except unlike me, he has intentions to use that knowledge for harm. I would have never betrayed my clan in anyway. He would do so in a heartbeat." Bella nearly yelled.

Everyone turned to Jack. He no longer looked benevolent and innocent. His features were dark and he was glaring at Bella. "I would have succeeded too."

That was when all chaos broke loose


	38. Aftermath

**One more Chapter After this! EEP! It's weird ending after sooo long. I had no idea it would go on so long either. The story kinda took over. :P**

* * *

Jack lunged for Bella, knowing his cover was blown. Lily and Seth were pushed aside as the mad faerie tried attacking her. Bella was frozen on the spot, incapable of moving as someone tried to kill her.

Suddenly, though she wasn't there anymore. Edward had successfully moved Bella quickly out of the way, giving her a sense of disorientation. One moment she was facing death in the face and the next Edward had an arm around her and they were five feet to the left of where she had originally been.

Bella would have thought Jack would have made another attempt but a remarkable thing happened. Bella was surrounded by people. The least confusing were the faeries. They had encircled her once Jack revealed his true colors. Her family had also tightened their circle, despite her own orders specifically not to.

But the remarkable thing was the flash of bright yellow and red. A beautiful bird had appeared in between Jack and Bella's guard. Bella's eyes grew watery, the phoenix had come, despite Hean's declaration that it could not.

It sang the beautiful song, the same song Bella heard all those years ago. She remembered the feeling of remorse and longing. Now, although it was the same song, she could feel the undying hope she didn't notice before.

Before she could wonder at this new revelation another thing happened. Jack dissolved in golden dust. One moment he was there and the next moment both he and the bird were mere memory. Everybody stood frozen, looking at the place where Jack was supposed to be.

It was Guerin who finally spoke, his voice deep and somber, "Against the might of a phoenix, no one can stand."

Everybody visibly loosened. The air around them was lighter, almost surreal. Bella took her child from Edward, so happy that she would be okay, that the threat was over. Edward wrapped his arms around his wife, lost for words.

Lily was the one who spoke up, "I don't understand. What exactly happened?"

Guerin turned his ageless eyes to her and answered, "Jack could not compete with a phoenix, who in essence is a very pure creature. Plus, the great sunbird makes us aware of what our truest desire is, and makes us feel that longing. Jack has probably had that desire festering inside him for so long that confronted with it; his body could not take it."

Bella felt giddy with relief. Until Guerin and the Elders turned to her, "We have yet to make our judgments on you young one." Her heart dropped to her feet, Edward's arms tightened around her.

"Do not worry," Lily whispered to her, "The worst is over."

Guerin cleared his throat, "You have obviously been unjustly accused and severely punished that you did not deserve. You have our utmost apology for such atrocities. Unfortunately you did claim responsibility for unlawful actions. You knew the consequences of keeping those human memories. That is the severing of faerie culture."

Bella's lip trembled; she would sorely miss Lily and her parents. Edward noticed her discomfort and held her close to his chest. Lily shifted, anxious, "I cannot," she exclaimed, "You may ban her from the village and our boundaries but you will not stop me from visiting her!"

Seth stepped slightly in front of her, huffing out his approval while keeping her out of the way. Hesitantly Bella spoke, "I understand the parameters the law kept. You were trying to keep your clan safe. I have no desire to live in the village, it was not my home, but I'm begging you not to keep me from visiting. You will no be able to separate Seth from Lily and Seth is bound to Jake as his alpha leader. Even if you took the greatest precautions I would find a way to remain in contact."

Guerin nodded, "I know this is unwise of us to do so, especially with your child who has no fault despite her lineage." He paused, "This is our decision. You will be able to come in our borders on festival days and permitted to bring any guest you choose. Those days are when our people are most hospitable. Any other time though, you may not cross the line into our territory."

Lily glanced at Guerin and Bella, "Am I allowed to venture out?"

Guerin shrugged, "I cannot stop a sister visiting another sister." Then he smiled. The atmosphere around relaxed. Lily gave a cry of delight and hugged her sister. Then Lily's parents took over and made sure every part of Lily was safe. Seth gave a barking laugh and ran off to the forest, only to come back as a gangly boy.

Bella relaxed into Edward's arms. Her family converged, giving her congrats and welcome hugs. She watched as the faeries turned to go home. She caught Guerin's eye and he smiled, giving her a salute. She nodded to him as her family talked around her.

"Bella, did you see that phoenix and the song?" Alice shrieked in her ear, "Absolutely beautiful and breathtaking! If I could I would have sworn I could cry."

"I thought we were going to fight, Bells! I want to see how weak those faeries are!" Emmett complained.

"We should get you inside, honey. I bet you could do with something to eat. Of course we can also provide some food for the wolves and Lily's parents." Esme said softly, barely heard over Emmett and Alice.

Jasper beamed at her while wrapping an arm around Alice, "You did wonderfully Bella."

Bella smiled and looked up at Edward. The moment their eyes met, he understood. He started pulling her from the family, keeping a firm arm around her waist as they walked through the forest. Day had fully fledged in the forest. It was a normal rainy day in Forks, Washington. She leaned into Edward, cooing to her daughter, who had awoken in the commotion.

Carlie stared up at her with big blue eyes, reaching up to Edward. Bella laughed and passed her to Edward. She enjoyed how Edward's face lit up when he held her. He truly looked like a new father. She wrapped an arm around him and continued walking.

"Things went well," Bella said quietly.

Edward stole a glance at her, "Yes, more than I hoped. The phoenix was spectacular. When you described him, I did not completely comprehend it. The emotions it brought out were indescribable. I did not want to let you out of my sight. The desire, the loneliness. It caught me off guard."

Bella nodded. "When I heard it the first time I almost came back here. It hurt so much to be away from you, but hopeful at the same time, like I knew I was going to have you back someday."

"And now I have you back, forever." Edward murmured. Bella smiled, they had forever together with their new daughter.

* * *

**What do you think?**


	39. Epilogue: Ten Years Later

**Sorry the much awaited Epilogue took so long. Vacation and prefectionism prevented me from posting it. I hope it meets all your expectations!**

* * *

"Come on Jakey!" Carlie shrilled, bouncing up the steps of her home, "We're gonna miss the party!"

Jake laughed and caught up with the ten year old, opening the door for her. She surged forward straight into Edward's arms "DADDY!" she screamed in delight.

Edward joined in Jacob's laughter. He loved his daughter with all his heart, "Are you ready for a party for your brother, Carlie?"

The little girl nodded enthusiastically. He carried her into the extravagant dining hall. There a huge family had gathered around an antique wooden table. The Cullens were all smiles to celebrate the fifth birthday of Edward Anthony Masen Cullen the Third. The family that had started with eight had grown to twelve. Rosalie carried a sleeping one year old boy in her arms and Alice was fussing over her four year old princess.

Edward set down Carlie who ran over and hugged her little brother. He then proceeded to go over to his wife. He wrapped an arm around her and she kissed him swiftly on the cheek.

"Everything looks wonderful Bella," he whispered in her ear.

"Alice helped me a bit with the decorations," Bella admitted sheepishly.

"Regardless," he murmured but their attention was distracted as Esme brought a perfect cake with five glowing candles.

The birthday boy in question with his bronze curly hair bouncing and his deep brown eyes sparkling, danced on his feet. At five years old he was full of life but the opposite of his energetic and somewhat forceful sister. He mimicked his father in his tastes for music and his quiet reserved nature. Bella already knew her little boy would be a heartbreaker when he grew up. And her daughter would be a rebel from her head to her toes.

Several hours later the kids were put in their beds in the huge mansion. As custom the adult portion of the Cullen family congregated to the living room, which was unique in the way that it was open to the sky. A piece of nature in the middle of the house. Carlisle and Esme were already there talking quietly in the corner. They had refused to have any children, saying they already had their share.

Alice and Jasper had one quickly after Bella's second child was born. They had a girl and named her Cynthia Jasmine and spoiled her rotten. She was already catching up with her mother's styles. Rosalie and Emmett had one recently, a little boy they named William John. Emmett was already looking forward to teaching him pranks and fighting moves.

Jacob was laughing with Emmett about some prank when Bella and Edward came in. Bella's royal blue wings glowed under the moonlight and she automatically smiled when she saw her family gathered. The capacity to love had grown exponentially as new additions came into their lives. Carlisle and Bella had made sure that Alice and Rosalie had successful pregnancies and to accommodate, Esme got a bigger house with some rooms that were part of the outdoors.

Alice blurred up to her. "Bella aren't you excited? Lily and Seth come tonight!"

"Of course Alice. I love seeing my sister. Especially when we get to team up against Emmett." Bella laughed.

Jake leaned against the wall. Bella knew he would much rather be upstairs with Carlie but Edward had strong views about what he called 'stalking'. Bella tried reasoning with him, after all he had watched her sleep plenty of times when she was human and he would be able to hear if Jacob actually did anything. He didn't budge though. Bella had a suspicion that he was trying to keep his girl from growing up. An impossible feat.

Bella closed her eyes and sent out her senses to the forest floor. She heard Seth running through the forest. Bella smiled and counted down under her breath. Just as she reach one Seth and Lily bounded into view.

Lily hugged her sister once she jumped off Seth's back. Those two were nearly inseparable for ten years but had not grown up at all. Bella wondered briefly if Lily wanted children. She shook her head. It was Lily's decision. Bella would wait until she was ready.

As night wore on, the family laughed and joked. Bella watched as Jake snuck upstairs and when Rosalie and Emmett traded off to take care of Will. She sighed in contentment. Her family was whole and happy.

Sleep started to take control of Bella when Jasper approached her. Edward smirked and gave Bella a hug and moved over to talk to Carlisle on the other side of the room. She looked at Jasper curiously and he smiled at her.

"Anything wrong Jazz?" She asked.

"No," he paused "but I came across something that I thought you would find … amusing to say the least."

"Oh? Ok." She looked back at Edward, "Does Edward know about it?"

Jasper laughed, "Hard to keep anything from Eddie boy with him in your head. He didn't think much of it though."

"Well, then what is it?" Bella asked, honestly curious now.

"I went digging into the history behind that story Jake had told us earlier. It had seemed so intriguing, the references to the blood of the flower. There were so many of them in a wide range of cultures. Lily with her drink, Sara's heritage, your scent. I thought it was so intriguing." He smiled impishly, "You know how much I enjoy learning history."

"What did you find?" she asked, knowing he would not have started this conversation had he not found something of interest.

"It all came down to you," he said simply.

"Me?" she asked disbelieving, "What do I have to do with any of it?"

"There was another, older legend the Quiluete's had about what is literally translated into Flower's blood. It talked about a girl who would bring peace between enemies and races so far unknown to their kind." He started, his eyes going blank as he remembered the particular myth.

"That could mean anything though," Bella protested. She shifted uncomfortably as she realized her family had stopped talking and were listening in.

"It gives very specific details about a young woman of great prowess that would endure great pain and hardship for love and would find her family with the wings on her back." Jasper said with a smile.

Edward returned to her side and pulled her in an embrace. "It means nothing," he murmured.

"Exactly," Bella assented, "Because it's not me."

"Because," He continued as if she hadn't spoken, "I knew you were extraordinary without a silly story telling me."

"A girl whose beauty lay in her brown hair and eyes, whose flowery blood called to those who refused their own nature. A girl who would leave her human roots to take up wings. Loved by all, only this girl can stop the fighting and forge new friendships amongst old enemies.'" Jasper's voice had taken on a different tone, his eyes half closed as he seemed to be writing the history himself.

Carlisle stepped forward at this point. "What else did this legend speak of?"

Jasper met Edward's eye and they both smiled and then simultaneously looked to their wives. Edward held his wife close, "It speaks of a bright future we have ahead of us."

* * *

**If you have at all enjoyed this story please leave one last review. I love hearing from all of you and for those of you who have review despite my irregular updates thank you so much. You don't know how much each one meant to me. **

**Thanks for putting up with my Authors Notes and I hope you loved the story as much as I did. **


End file.
